Dragon child
by DemonDragon000
Summary: A strange girl stumbles upon Inu and group. She changes the groups future forever. Many crossovers!
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Child

Inu and group find a strange girl. She has many powers. She also develops a crush on two of our most powerful characters. Will she be friend, foe or will she be killed out of a broken heart?

I don't own Inu!

Inu-Good

Me-What!

Inu-I don't want you owning me

Me-Get back here!

Inu-Run!

The strange girl

Inu ran through the woods Kagome on his back the others close behind. They came upon a clearing and found a village being massacred. Bodies were all over the village and a large demon was darting around looking for something. Kagome then cringed. As she cringed a wave of black energy shot up from a hut in the village. The demon exploded as the energy touched it. A girl then walked out of the hut. Inu and Miroku's eyes widened considerably. She was mid height. She had a black dress on with a dragon pattern on the back. She had black hair with red streaks and one of her ears was a dog-ear.

She blinked and turned her head to look straight at Inu. Kagome then cried, "She has shards in her back!" Inu nodded and ran at the girl. A shield blasted up around the girl and a demon blasted out from beneath the shield. It had the girl on its back. The girl then jumped off the demon's back and from her back wings sprouted. She flapped her wings and glided down in front of the group. She withdrew her wings and bowed slowly in front of the group.

"My name is DemonDragon or DD for short," the girl said.

Miroku walked up to her and said, "Hello DD my name is Miroku will you bear my child?" DD smiled and raised her hand and a pink light started shimmering in her hand. Sango ran up and slapped Miroku and the light dimmed as DD lowered her hand. Suddenly as Sango dragged Miroku away from DD a small explosion came from in front of DD and they turned to see DD jumping up as another demon jumped out of the ground after her. Her hand glowed pink again and a black spear formed in her hand. She then threw the spear at the demon. The spear entered the demon's eye and blew up.

"That could have been you monk," Sango said. Miroku gulped and DD nodded. Suddenly the wind picked up and a roar was heard. DD's head snapped up and her eyes fixated on a small dot in the sky that was quickly growing. Inu sniffed the air and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Sesshomaru!" he cried. DD continued to stare as Shessy got closer.

When Shessy landed she bowed very low saying, "My lord Sesshomaru."

"Brother who is this girl?" Shessy demanded.

"This brother is DD other than her name and some of her abilities I know nothing of her," Inu growled.

"DD what are you and what are your abilities?" Shessy turned to DD.

"I am a simple servant to my great lord Sesshomaru, my abilities are many and great and they are all used to serve my lord," DD said bowing again. Sesshomaru nodded and walked up to DD and picked her up by the scuff of her neck and placed her on his dragon. He then jumps on the dragon himself and they flew off. Inu stared at the spot where DD last was then shook himself like a wet dog.

"Sesshomaru!" he cried. He raced off in the direction that Shessy flew off into.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku got on Kirara and ran off after Inu.

With Shessy

They had gotten to Shessy's castle and Shessy had gotten Jaken to get the servant who could read people. She came out of her room and slowly walked over to DD. She placed her hand on DD's head and started mumbling. Several minutes later she removed her hand and said she could read nothing and ran off before Shessy took out any anger on her.

"My lord what is it you wish to know of me?" DD asked.

"I wish to know what you are," Shessy said.

"That is a simple question I am the child of a dragon and a dog demon," DD said easily. Shessy looked taken aback.

"What!" he said.

"As I said my lord," DD said bowing. Suddenly a little girl came running in.

"My lord Sesshomaru Rin has heard that my lord brought a lady with him!" She cried gleefully before noticing DD. Rin ran up to DD and began running around her. DD's eyes followed the child closely and when Rin started to trip DD's eyes unfocused and Rin started floating in the air she then righted herself. DD's eyes refocused. DD then picked Rin up and rocked her to sleep.

"So you are psychic," Shessy said. DD nodded and sniffed her way to Rin's room where she placed the sleeping child in her bed. She then turned around to see Sesshomaru tensing up. She sniffed the air and smelled Inu's scent. She smiled but the smile quickly turned into a growl when she caught Kagome's scent. DD moved her hands in a circle and a portal opened up in front of her and a small girl popped through with a small child on her back.

"Sasha prepare for battle Shan get on my back!" DD cried.

"Who are they?" Sesshomaru asked while drawing his sword.

"My elder sister Beth's children," DD said. They stopped talking because they heard a crash from the woods. DD scented the air and scented evil in the air by Inu. She raced off in the direction of the evil scent and as she got near she started coughing as Miasma entered her lungs. She fell down but managed to say, "Shan go to Inu hurry!"

With Inu

Inu was running through the woods when a small demon baby came crawling up to him.

"Inu-Yasha my name is Shan I was told to come to you by DD she is in danger," Shan said calmly.

"What!" Inu cried.

"Follow me," Shan said. Inu followed Shan through the woods were he found Sasha with Shessy. Shan crawled onto Sasha's back.

"What happened to DD!" Everyone asked Shan.

"Naraku," Shan stated.

"What! Also how do you know about Naraku?" Inu screamed.

"Not now brother we have to find DD!" Shessy cried losing his calm demeanor. Inu nodded and they ran after DD's scent.

With Kagome

The group had gotten to Shessy's castle. There they found Jaken and Rin. Rin ran up to Kagome and ran around her. They asked Jaken were Inu was and he said that Inu had gone after DD.

With DD

She had been taken into a castle full of Miasma. She quickly opened up a portal in front of her. She saw Inu, Shessy, Sasha, and Shan running. She quickly closed the portal when she heard someone coming.

A woman walked into DD's cell.

"Hello girl my name is Kagura what is yours?" Kagura asked.

"My name is DD, why are you here I sense a hate of this place in you?" DD responded. Kagura cringed as Naraku entered.

"You are awake?" He asked. DD nodded and placed her hand behind her back and it started to glow purple. Naraku sniffed the air and ran up to DD and hit her. As he hit her she moved her hand and plunged it in his chest. The puppet disintegrated. DD then fell down on her bed and Kagura tucked her in.

"This girl may be my chance to get rid of that bastard," Kagura whispered.

With Inu and Shessy

'How could I been such a fool I let DD get kidnapped!' Shessy thought to himself.

'Kagome, DD, Kagome, DD who to choose to be my mate?' Inu thought.

"We have to find our Aunt!" Sasha and Shan cried. Shessy and Inu sped up. They reach a castle and as they come close they hear a cry from within the castle.

"DD!" they all cry. Suddenly DD comes floating out of the castle her body being held up by miasma. Her arm lifted and a blast of energy shot at them. Shan threw up a shield around Sasha and Inu and Shessy jumped out of the way. DD's head lifted now and they saw a tear in her eye.

"No one loves me Naku told me this and it is true," She whimpered. She then twirled her hands and a portal opened under Sasha and Shan and they were sucked in.

"DD!" Inu and Shessy cried. DD started muttering and Inu cried out as his demon blood was partly aroused.

"If I was truly loved I wouldn't be under his control, I love both of you see ya," She whispered the last part. She then plunged her hand into her chest.

"DD!" Inu and Shessy cried. Suddenly a blast of miasma enveloped DD the half-transformed Inu and Shessy jumped over her body and each bit a side of her neck. Her body then started to move to Naku's castle. Inu and Shessy grabbed it and as their hands touched her a light burst from her chest. Her body rose up and her soul returned to her body. She gasped and her hands shot up to her neck where she felt the marks on her neck. She smiled and kissed them both on the cheek before she hissed at the scent that had just hit her nose. Kagome walked into the clearing in time to see DD kiss Inu. She fell to her knees and grabbed her bow and arrow. She aimed at DD's heart when Shessy and Inu got in front of DD blocking the shot. Kagome gave a sad smile as she turned the bow on herself and shot.

"KAGOME!" Inu cried. As he ran towards her he was pushed back by a miko shield. "What the hell!" he cried.

"She killed herself with a miko arrow a miko shield was created by the combined miko energy," DD explained.

DD got up and took Tensiaga from Shessy and walked up to where Inu was trying to get through the shield. She walked right through the miko shield. She raised Tensiaga and slashed across Kagome's chest. Kagome's chest started to rise.

"KAGOME!" Inu cried. "Thank you DD for bringing my best friend back," he said kissing DD on the cheek.

DD blushed and stared at her feet saying, "It was nothing I knew you cared for her," "Inu here take the shards I have go back to your friends I will wait with Lord Sesshomaru while you collect the other shards," DD said. By this time Kagome had awaken and listened as DD said that Inu should be with them for as long as he wished.

'Now I can win Inu back!' Kagome thought.

"I am so glad you two made me your mate," DD hissed. DD stared at Kagome as her mouth dropped a foot at DD's words. "Go Inu," DD whispered while walking backward back to Shessy.

Shessy and DD had gotten to Shessy's castle.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," she started.

"Stop calling me lord Sesshomaru you are my mate not some servant," Sesshomaru cut in.

"Yes Shessy I was just wondering if you would like to meet my parents?" DD asked. Shessy thought for a few minutes then nodded. DD went to get the dragon for Shessy and when they got to a field Shessy got on his dragon and DD had gotten out her wings. They took off and DD led the way to a large volcano. There she landed on the side and walked down a tunnel that had a magical barrier so that the lava would form walls around the tunnel. DD stopped and placed her hand to stop Shessy when they got half way in. She then waved her hands and a miko shield appeared behind them. She then continued walking Shessy close behind.

"Mother Father I'm home!" DD cried. Two shapes moved in the darkness and a flash of fire came from one of the shapes. DD raised her hand and a large flame appeared and floated over to ten large lamps lighting them. When the lights had all been lit Shessy could see clearly the two now human shapes.

"Shessy these are my parents Shesuke and Fang," DD said pointing to first her mother the dragon and her father the demon. Shessy bowed to each in turn.

"You did well in choosing a mate dear," Shesuke said.

"The message you sent us said you have two mates where is the other?" Fang questioned his daughter.

"He is out with his friends saving the world Father," DD answered.

"That is my girl going for the good guys," Fang said proudly. DD giggled and walked up to Shessy and hugged him.

"Come Shessy we should take my parents to see our home," DD purred. Shessy nodded and they walked out of the cave. Beth let out her wings, Shesuke became her dragon form, and Fang and Shessy got on the dragon. They flew home and when they landed DD sniffed the air and instantly put a conceal spell on her parents. Naku came into the clearing.

"Hello DD how are you and Sesshomaru?" he cackled.

"Naku you will die!" DD hissed watching her parents go behind Naku.

"Who will kill me you?" Naku hissed.

"No my parents will," DD said as her parents attacked. Naku turned around just in time to feel the claws slash him. Naku was destroyed. DD went over to the body and picked up the shards. She then told her parents and Shessy to stay at the castle that she had some work to do. She then leaned by the body and her hand glowed black and she then walked in the direction of Naku's castle. She got there and saw Kanna hiding in the shadows. She walked up to Kanna and asked her to please call Kagura. Kanna nodded and in a few seconds Kagura was there with Kohaku.

"Kagura I have a gift for you," DD said handing her Kagura's heart.

"Does that mean he is dead?" Kagura questioned. DD nodded and asked for Kohaku.

"Kohaku you have lost your old master and family I will take you to the rest of your family if you promise to come to me when I call you," DD said. Kohaku nodded and got on DD's back. DD started running to where she scented Inu. There she slowed down when she scented wolf. She got Kohaku of her back and they slowly walked up to the group to find Inu and Koga fighting.

DD and Kohaku walked over to Sango and DD said, "Sango the deal is done Kohaku is back and Naku is dead."

DD then walked over to the fighting boys and asked, "What are you boys fighting about?"

"Mutt face didn't protect Kagome," Koga said. The words had no longer come out of his mouth than DD had kicked him into a tree.

"Don't call my mate a mutt you!" DD cried.

"If you want Kagome you can have her I have defeated Naraku and freed his better sides," DD said.

"Sweet!" Koga cried.

"Be warned though she will probably try to kill herself,"


	2. What!

What!

I don't own Inu-Yasha

"What do you mean she will probably kill herself?" Kouga cried.

"She killed herself before because she couldn't be with Inu," DD stated. Koga's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Come Inu we have one more thing to do and here are Naku's shards," DD said handing Inu the shards.

"You killed him?" Inu questioned.

"No my parents did you will meet them after the final shards that Kikyo and Kouga have are ours," DD said.

"We are going to take Kikyo's shards and kill her?" Inu whimpered.

"Dear if it is too hard for you I will kill her," DD cooed.

"No love I can do it," Inu stated.

"OK," DD purred as Inu rubbed her dog-ear.

"See you later guys and get Kouga's shards for us," DD said as she and Inu walked in the direction of Kikyo.

With Kikyo

Her soul stealers had told her that Inu and the strange girl she had heard about were coming. She sent away her soul stealers and awaited Inu's coming. Suddenly she felt a jolt in her body and saw a soul come out.

"What!" she cried. Then she saw more souls coming out and all heading in the direction that Inu was coming from. Then they appeared Inu following the strange girl. Then after them a large ball of souls came into view. DD snapped her fingers and the large ball of souls disappeared.

"Kikyo you have to die now," DD said. Inu nodded and drew Tetsiaga.

"Inu-Yasha what are you doing!" Kikyo cried.

"Getting the rest of the shards for my mate!" Inu cried.

"Mate!" Kikyo cried as she was torn apart. DD walked over to the ashes and picked up the jewel shards. They then walked back to the group. There they found Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku wrestling with Kouga and Kagome. DD raised her hand and the shards in Kouga's legs and the shards Kagome and Inu held zoomed into her hand. She then held her hands together and when she took them apart the completed jewel was in her hand. She then placed the jewel in Inu's hands.

"YOU can do what you want to do with it now," DD said. Inu nodded and concentrated on the jewel. His body started to glow and far away Rin's body started to glow. Then the glowing stopped and they both landed on their feet. When Inu looked up his eyes were blood red with blue pupils. DD giggled and ran into his arms hugging him.

With Shessy

Rin had started glowing and when she had landed she had looked up at him and he saw golden eyes looking back at him. Rin had turned into a dog demon.


	3. Meet the parents2

Meeting the parents 2

I don't own Inu

"Come on Inu we will meet my parents now," DD purred. They walked off in the direction of Shessy's castle. "Mommy Daddy I'm home!" DD cried when they got in hearing distance of her parents.

"DD!" Fang and Shesuke cried.

"This must be Inu!" Fang said.

"Yes daddy this is my other mate Inu!" DD said giggling.

"Brother so you are now a full demon," Shessy said coming out.

"Yep!" Inu said happily.

"Come on in boys mom and I are going to cook up something good!" DD called out as she and her mother walked into the kitchen. There her mother lit all the fires and DD went to the freezer. There she got wild boar and quickly cut it up. She then removed the innards and she removed the tusks and eyes. She then placed the cut up pieces in skillets. Shesuke then cooked them up while DD collected blood for a blood cake. Shesuke finished cooking as the cake finished baking. They carried out their work to find the boys salivating.

"Is that blood cake?" Shessy asked mouth watering even more. DD nodded and placed her treat by dinner. They all then sat down and got themselves a piece of boar. They quickly ate the boar up and started on the blood cake. Inu not ever having had blood cake before ate slower at the start. Suddenly the front door was thrown open and Sango ran in.

"Miroku is being sucked into the void in his hand!" She cried out.

"What!" Inu cried.

"I can handle this," DD said calmly. DD then got up and followed Sango out to find Miroku holding his hand up. DD walked straight over to him and placed her hand over his. She then started mumbling and the hole on Miroku's hand disappeared. DD walked back to her house and sat back down to stares from everyone but her parents.

"What did you do?" Inu asked.

"I simply cast a counter curse," was DD's answer. DD then took Inu's and Shessy's hands and took them upstairs.


	4. Family Reunion

Family reunion

(If you people have gone to and read my other stories you know this is not completely correct)

I don't own Inu

Inu-how big is your family

Me-big

Inu-how big

Me-very very big

DD had woken up very early. She snuck down stairs and snuck into her parent's room. She then woke up her parents and said, "Family reunion." Fang nodded and went back to sleep Shesuke nodded and got out of bed. Shesuke and DD walked out to a clearing there they opened a portal. Out of the portal a girl that looked like DD only she had two dog-ears and a simple black dress. After her Sasha and Shan came through. And after that Shessomaru came through. (I will call my Shessomaru Shessy and Beth's Shessomaru Shessomaru.) "Beth!" DD cried hugging the girl. "DD how are you after such a strange mating?" Beth asked. "Good and how is your mating with Shessomaru?" DD responded. "Well Sasha should be a very good show," Beth said. "Yes she is," DD said. They then walked back to the castle. Rin was there to greet them asking, "Who are these people?" "This is my sister from another dimension, Beth her daughter Sasha, her son Shan and her mate Shessomaru," DD said to her adopted daughter. "Rin dear go wake up Shessy and Inu, Mom can you wake up dad?" DD asked. Shesuke walked away Rin following her. Inu and Shessy came out and stared at Shessomaru. "Shessy, Inu this is Shessomaru from another world he is my sister's mate," DD explained. Inu and Shessy nodded and went over to DD. "What is this all about?" they asked. "Family reunion!" DD cried. "This is my family Beth, her mate Shessomaru and you know her kids Sasha and Shan," DD said cheerfully. They all talked until they heard a crash from the woods. Inu said, ""will go and investigate,"" Inu walked into the woods to find Kouga, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all knocked out and being attacked by a demon. Inu raced forward and attacked the demon. He got hit away and as the demon turned on his form a shape appeared infront of Inu. The form had a tail and was wearing a long coat. The boy also had two swords, which he now drew. "No one hurts my friend's mate or his friends," the figure said. He then raced at the demon and slashed. He got a cut in the demon. He then flipped over the demon and bit the demon'' head during his flip. His swords then were covered in flames and he cut the demon'' head off. By this time Inu, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Kagome had woken up completely. Kagome and Sango were staring at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?" Inu demanded. "I am Byron I am a friend of DD's I heard she had gotten two new mates and came to see them but when I get here you were fighting a demon," Byron said. "Come on we better go back to the group," Inu said grabbing Byron's scaled arm. As they walked off Sango and Kagome followed. Two confused Kouga and Miroku walked after them. "Byron!" DD and Shesuke cried when Inu and Byron got into viewing distance. DD ran up to them and gave Byron a hug. Inu growled slightly. DD quickly released Byron and walked over to Inu and rubbed his ear. He started purring. "So DD you mated with the Lord Shessomaru and his brother," Byron stated. DD nodded and smiled still rubbing Inu'' ear. "So Byron how are you lately?" Shesuke asked her friend's son. "Well I have the new ability to become invisible, watch!" He said and with a twirl of his coat he was gone. DD and Beth clapped and when he reappeared he turned to the woods where he saw Sango and Kagome staring at him. "Hello Sango hello Kagome," he said waving. "How do you know our names?" Kagome asked still staring. "I am a telepath," Byron answered. "I have one question for you," Shessy asked, "What are you?" "I am the mix of a master swordsman and a venomous dragon," Byron answered. Shessy, Inu, and Shessomaru'' mouths dropped. "Dears you are going to get bugs in your mouth if you leave them open," DD and Beth said. "We are going to cook some pizza!" DD and Beth said heading for the kitchen. There they lifted their hands and a cold pizza appeared in front of them. They concentrated on the pizza and a flame appeared below the pizza. The pizza warmed up and the carried it out to their family. Byron's mouth was watering. They placed the pizza down and everyone started eating. DD and Beth snuck off with Rin. They went down on all fours and started to slink around the woods. DD caught a large deer. Beth caught a moose and Rin caught herself a bunny. As they were running back with their catches a dragon flew overhead. The dragon changed into Byron with his black eyes and coal black wings. He flew down to them and said, "Where have you been your mates and your mother and father have been worried," "We were teaching young Rin here to hunt," DD and Beth said. Rin then took DD's hand and they walked back to the others. "DD! Where were you?" Inu and Shessy cried. "Hunting with my sister and Rin, we brought home some food and enough blood for a couple of blood cakes," DD said. Shessomaru simply stared at Beth until she looked down and said, "I am sorry I didn't ask for permission," Soon it was time for the guests to leave. DD waved to her sister, Shessomaru, Sasha and Shan as they went through the portal.


	5. Susan

Training

Inu ain't mine but I do own a copy of the first movie.

Inu and Byron had gotten along fairly well they became rivals for ego though. They were training one day when Inu started to tire early. "Can't take the heat then get away from the fire!" Byron said as flames shot up around him. Inu started running around Byron and made a whirlwind. Byron's flames roared up and then died down. Inu and Byron then collapsed, laughing. DD walked in and ran over to Byron and Inu and gave them towels to cool off. When they were siting down DD sat in Inu's lap. Inu started purring when DD started to rub his belly. She nipped him on the chin and he shivered. Byron got up and left the training room. Inu and DD curled up around each other. Byron searched around the castle then walked out of the castle and started running around the woods. He came across many small animals that he let live. He heard a sound and leaped at a figure. The figure jumped and wings burst from her back. 'A dragon!' Byron thought. He quickly flew up to the girl and asked, "Hello there sorry for attacking you what is your name?" The girl looked suprised and answered, "My name is Susan,"

Susan

I don't own Inu

Inu-who the hell is Byron and Susan

Me-Byron and Susan are my very close friends (Byron being my boyfriend)

Inu-What about me

Me-I love you and Shessy to

"Hello Susan!" Byron said good-natured. "Hello," Susan said shyly. "I can show you to my friends!" Byron said flying to the castle. Susan nodded and flew off after him. Susan and Byron got to the castle and walked into the training room to find DD and Inu training. Inu had gotten through the shield and was slashing at DD with Tetsiaga. DD was jumping and flipping around Inu. Her hand glowed red and flames surrounded her hand. She then thrust her hand at Inu's face and stopped a centimeter from his face. "I win!" She cried. She then turned to see Byron and Susan. "Susan?" DD said. "DD?" Susan said. The two girls ran to each other and hugged. Inu and Byron stared confused. "I thought you moved to the mainland!" DD said. Susan nodded and whispered to DD, "Is Byron mated to any one?" "You should know by now if you want any one of the cute boys I know you have to fight me for them," DD whispered back. Susan nodded and walked on the training field. DD walked to the other side of the training field. DD's hands glowed green and red and as flames burst around one hand a sword appeared in the other. Susan's arms glowed black and blades grew from her arms. The two girls faced off and Inu, Byron, and Shessy who had just walked in watched in amazement as the two dragon children faced off one pure dragon the other a dragon demon mix. DD charged at Susan and slashed with her sword. Susan blocked and made a slash with her free sword. DD grabbed the sword with her burning hand. They jumped away and charged each other again. The steal on their blades clanged together so fast all you could see was a blur. Then there was a clash like none of the others and DD flipped over Susan and brought her blade to Susan's throat. "I win," DD panted. "I did pretty well though," Susan panted before collapsing. DD collapsed five seconds later. Shessy, Inu and Byron ran over to DD and helped her to a bench were then Inu went over to help Susan up to a bench. They got water and slowly woke up the two girls. Susan woke up to a servant's face. She looked over to see the boys hovering over DD. DD then woke up to see her mates and her dear friend hovering over her. She gave Inu and Shessy pecks on the cheek and gave Byron a quick hug. She then walked over to Susan and held out her hand. Susan took it and lifted herself up. "Come on Susan I will take you to your room," DD said good naturally. They walked out with the boys following them as DD led Susan to the room right next to the kitchens. Susan nodded and walked in and laid down on her bed. DD then turned around and said, "It is time for you boys to learn my ultimate power," DD walked into the training room and her arms glowed black and her hands glowed purple and a giant portal opened behind her. From the portal three dragons flew through. DD then closed the portal. The dragons transformed into smaller versions of DD. "I can create copies of myself!" DD said happily as the boys stared. One of the copies went over to Byron and hugged him. The others went to rooms by DD's. "I think I will call this one Uno, the one with the purple nails Dos and the last one Tres," DD said happily going up to Inu and Shessy and giving them both a kiss. Inu, Shessy and DD then retired to their rooms and Byron took Uno to his room.


	6. Sakura

Sakura

I don't own Inu do I have to keep saying it!

Inu petting ear

Me-purr

Inu-laughs

Me rubs Inu's stomack

Inu-purr

Me-let us get on with the show

Uno was sleeping floating above Byron when she heard him fall asleep she drifted down and nuzzeled into his arms. She connected into his mind and played with his mind changing abilities and giving new ones but when she felt him stir she down graded the changes and pretended to be asleep. "What the!" Byron cried when he saw he was holding Uno. He quickly let go and she floated up to her earler place. "How the hell did she get down here?" Byron wondered out loud. Uno made an effort to wake up and did a long cat-like stretch. "Hello Byron dear," Uno said. "You can talk!" Byron cried. "I am a copy of DD as DD is a copy of Beth we copies can talk of course all we are is souls copied from Beth," Uno said. "So that is why you all look alike," Byron said. Uno nodded and said, "Want to know the creature from which my name was taken?" Byron nodded and Uno started muttering and she turned into a beautiful blue bird. She turned back after Byron had studied her for awhile. They walked out of their room and walked to the training room. There they started to practice weapons. Byron with his swords Uno with a bow. Byron zoomed through his training while Uno struggled with the live training. Suddenly her eyes glowed black and her arrow was covered with a black aura. Her aim steadied and her shot blasted through the training demon to land in the chest of a real demon that was jumping at the castle. Uno's eyes returned to normal and they looked to see that is was a poison demon. Dos and Tres had come out and were examining the corpse. "I was sent by a great evil sister we should leave," Dos said to Tres. Tres nodded and they opened a portal and walked in. "Why didn't you go?" Byron asked Uno. "I have to be here mistress DD said I was here for you they were just for show," Uno said. Byron nodded and they walked back into the castle and knocked on the door to Inu, Shessy, and DD's room. "What is it?" DD asked. "Mistress a great evil has come," Uno said. "First quit it with the mistress crap second do you know the name of the great evil?" DD asked. "The name of the great evil is Sakura," Uno said. "How did you know that?" Byron, Inu and Shessy asked. "This," Uno said holding up a piece of paper that read, hello DD and family my name is Sakura prepare to die soon. DD gasped and fainted. Inu and Shessy caught her. Susan walked out of her room to find DD fainted in Inu and Shessy's arms. She grabbed the note and read it and then she quickly sat down on the floor. "How could he of tracked me so quickly?" She mumbled. "He is after you than why is he attacking DD!" Byron cried. "Because of Susan being here he will kill anyone close to her that's why she moved to the contenant," DD said waking up. "Then we must kill this Sakura!" Inu cried. "It is not that easy he knows all our abilities that is how he kills," Susan said. "Yes I should know I trained his telepath abilities," DD said. "What!" Byron, Inu, and Shessy cried. "I can't even break the shields around his mind," DD said. Shesuke and Fang came out then and examined the note. "I know what to do," Shesuke said. DD nodded and they walked out to the woods around the castle where Shesuke and DD transformed into dragons. Inu and Shessy got on DD's back and they took off. They flew to Kouga's cave and found him and Kagome cuddling a new born cub. "Kagome Kouga you are in danger," DD said. "What!" they cried. "Come with us to the castle it is the only place you can be safe," Shesuke said. Kouga and Kagome nodded and with the baby they climbed on Shesuke's back. Shesuke and DD then flew to where Sango and Miroku had settled and found two little children running around them a girl and a boy. "Sango Miroku we are in danger and we have to get to the castle we are in danger!" Kagome cried to her friends. They nodded and got with their kids on Kirara. "What are the kids names?" DD asked. "SJ and MJ," Sango said. "Kagome what is your childs name?" Shesuke asked. "KJ," Kagome said happily. They made it back to the castle and every one got off and Shesuke and DD transformed. "I need you all to stand still while I block your minds from Sakura," DD said as she concentrated. Sango, Miroku, MJ, SJ, Kagome, Kouga, and KJ started glowing. DD's eyes then shot open and she cried, "Shippo!" Her wings burst from her back and she flew straight off after a scent she had picked up. A miko shield blasted up around the castle behind her. Over that a demon shield blasted up. DD flew and found Shippo's home empty. She then followed the scent of blood to find Shippo in a cage. He quickly brought out her blade and cut the cage open and picked up a hurt Shippo. "Hahaha!" A voice called from the woods. DD flew up and quickly called out, "Byron!" Byron appered and grabbed her and teleported them to the castle. "Shippo!" Kagome cried running up. DD held her hand over Shippo and his wounds healed and he awoke. "Kagome that evil man he gave me this to give to somone named Susan!" Shippo said holding out a note that said, I am waiting for you, you will come to me! "Susan we need to know more about Sakura!" Byron demanded. "He wants me to be his mate," Susan said. "What!" Inu cried. "He wants me to bear his children," Susan mumbled. "What is he?" Shessy asked. "He is human," Susan said. "A human can get you guys scared?" Inu cried. "He has all my powers," DD said. "All of them?" Shessy asked. "All but two," DD said. "Which ones," Byron asked. "Our wings and the ability to copy," Uno said. "I will go to him," Susan said. They all nodded and Susan slowly walked away from the others and out of the castle. There she was grabbed by a blur and was gone. The shields fell but Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku with their children decided to stay.


	7. RJ

RJ

Also for those who read my other stories I know perfectly well the characters are out of context. I couldn't come up with any more original names so I come up with KJ (Kouga Jr), SJ (Sango Jr), MJ (Miroku Jr), and RJ (Rune Jr). Also I don't own Inu or Dragon Knights if I did I would not be writing Fanfiction I would be writing it in the series.

Shessy and Inu woke up to the sound of crying. They shot up out of their bed to see that DD wasn't in bed and a small portal was open in front of the bed. They jumped into the portal and found themselves at a castle. They walked to the place where the crying was coming from. There they found DD conferting a crying boy about their age. "Oh Inu, Shessy I would like to introduce you to RJ," DD said noticing them. "Hello," RJ mumbled before bursting back into tears. "It is ok RJ we will get Susan back and you can be happy again," DD conferted. RJ nodded and curled up in DD's lap. Inu and Shessy started to growl before DD shushed them. DD stood up holding RJ and they walked back through the castle to the portal. They were stopped only once and only for a second. It was an older looking elf. He stared at DD for a second before letting them pass. "Who was that?" Inu asked. "That was lord Rune father of RJ," DD said. Inu nodded as they walked through the portal as it closed behind them. DD laid RJ on the bed and they then left the room and DD summoned everyone to the meeting room. There DD stated, "There will be a rescue mission for Susan we have a guest who misses Susan very much, we will get her back and we have a weapon he can't understand, we have people who he can't read," She then pointed to Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kouga. They looked at each and thought back to when they had been glowing. "Who is the guest?" Kouga asked. "The guest is an elf from a different world he likes Susan and he is the son of a dear friend of my sister," DD said. "An elf!" Kagome cried. "Are his ears pointed like a demons?" Shippo questioned. DD nodded and walked out of the room for a second and walked back in with RJ. "This is RJ," She said. "Hello everyone," RJ said hiccuping. "It is ok RJ these people are going to help Aunt find Susan," DD whispered. "Aunt!" everyone cried. "He is the son of my sister Dragon," DD explained. "Come RJ we will get you something to eat," DD said leading RJ out of the room. "Why did we not see Dragon at the reunion?" Sango asked. "She told me before the reunion that only Beth and part of her family could come," Fang said. They all nodded and DD entered the room again. "Prepare for battle," She said waving her arms and armor appeared on her body. They all nodded and a servant came in and took SJ, KJ, and MJ. The others went into their rooms and got ready for battle. Miroku meditated and Sango got into her exterminator outfit, Kouga practiced his kicking and Kagome practiced controlling her energy. Inu got Tetsiaga and Shessy got out Toukijin and Tensiaga. Byron practiced with Uno. They returned to find RJ in the room meditating. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. He started floating and a sword appeared in his hand. He practiced slashing the air. DD then entered the room a sword at her side and her hands aflame. "We are all ready?" she asked. They all nodded and RJ landed. "Let's get Susan," he said very mad. "How can an elf have red eyes?" Inu asked. "He is the son of my sister my sister is a demon," DD said. They then walked out. The two shields blasted up behind them and they got on DD's back after she transformed. They flew around until RJ found a track. They followed the track to a cave. DD transformed into her smaller form. Byron then made RJ invisible. DD then grabbed her sword and attacked everyone but RJ followed her lead. RJ remained behind and when he heard an explosion he drifted in and slaughtered the guards around a cage in the middle of the cave. He slashed the cage door and Susan stumbled out into RJ's arms. "Who is there?" Susan cried. "Shh it is me Susan," RJ cooed. "RJ!" Susan cried hugging him. "We must leave now," RJ hurried out of the cave as a scream was heard from within. Then there was a blast and everyone came running out as the cave collapsed behind them. Byron made RJ visible again. Susan jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately. "Let us go home," DD said happily watching them kiss. Every one nodded and got on her back.


	8. Suprieses

Dragoon and the extra surprieses

I don't own Inu or Dragon Knights but I do own RJ, SJ, MJ, KJ, Shesuke, Fang, DD, Susan, Sakura, Uno, Dos, Tres, and Byron. I also don't own Yu-gi-oh!

They had gotten home and Shesuke and Fang got every one off DD and lead them to their rooms. DD stayed out and opened a portal. She got Byron, Uno, RJ, and Susan and they walked into the portal. The portal closed behind them to the fear of Byron. "How will we get back?" he cried. "Calm down Byron dear we can make another portal when we leave we don't want anyone else coming through, now do we," Uno said. Byron nodded and they walked onto the castle grounds. Almost immediately guards surrounded them. "Why lady DD master RJ we will take you to the lord immediately," one of the guards said. They followed the guard to the middle of the castle. There she found a man sitting at a desk. Uno, RJ, and DD bowed low to the man. Byron and Susan remained standing until Uno and RJ pulled them to one knee. "My lord we have succeeded in our quest to destroy that which we created," DD said. The lord nodded and summoned his knights. Rune, Rath, and Thatz entered. RJ ran up to Rune and hugged him. Rune nodded and walked up to Susan, "It appears my son has fallen in love with you," Susan blushed and nodded saying, "I have fallen for him as well," Rath walked up to DD and said, "How you doing?" "Good." "How is Dragon?" "Good." Rath nodded and hugged DD. Thatz walked up to Byron and they started to talk about food. Uno stood by DD and after Rath finished hugging DD he hugged Uno. "Rath dear do you want to see my friends abilities?" DD asked. Rath nodded and they all went to the training ground. There Byron stood up and DD summoned a demon. Byron quickly rushed in to have his tail grabbed. The spikes on his tail grew and the demon dropped him. Byron then went invisible and they saw a slash as the demon's head was cut off. Byron reappeared and walked back to the stands. Susan walked up and her blades appeared. She ran at the newly summoned demon. She slashed at its head. She got one eye out before being thrown away. She came on again and this time took out an entire leg. Susan then decapitated it. Susan walked off the playing field and Uno walked on. Her eyes glowed blue and the demon started floating. Uno's eyes flashed and the demon blew up. Rath was cheering as Uno came back and Rath was smiling like the child he really was. Rath then stepped into the field. He summoned his sword and one hand was covered in flame and the other was covered in a white glow. He run at the demon and his white hand froze the demon's legs and then his hand on fire burned the demon as he ran up the demon's side and decapitated it. "You go Rath!" DD cheered from the side.

Later that day

"Do you have to go?" Rath cried holding onto DD. "Yes Rath I have to go," DD said going translucent and slipping out of Rath's grip. DD and Uno then opened a portal and Byron, Uno and DD walked through the portal. "Where were you!" Inu and Shessy cried when DD came through the portal. "Where is RJ and Susan?" Fang asked. "We took them home," DD said. "Will we ever see them again?" Sango asked. DD nodded and said, "Time for bed!" She grabbed Inu and Shessy's arms and dragged them to the castle. Sango grabbed Miroku and Kagome grabbed Kouga. Shesuke grabbed Fang and Uno grabbed Byron.

The next day

DD shot up out of bed and quickly went to the meditation room. She sat down and concentrated on her belly. She felt it again a small kick. She smiled and went back to wake Inu and Shessy. "I think I am with child," she said happily. "What!" they cried. "Do you know whose is it," Inu asked. "It is both of yours I controlled my egg and it allowed both of you in," DD said happily. They smiled and went down to the dining room where DD ate an entire blood cake. The others came in to the room to see DD as she ate the last of the blood cake. "What is up with DD?" Sango asked. "I'm with child," DD said happily. "What!" everyone but Inu and Shessy cried? "My little girl has grown up," Shesuke said proudly. DD simply smiled and left the room with Inu and Shessy at her sides. "I want you to meet a old friend of mine," DD said before opening a portal. DD walked through Inu and Shessy at her tail. They walked through the void and landed in the middle of a city. DD started walking in the direction of a small card shop. She opened the door and walked in. "Yugi where are you!" she cried walking in. A boy with spiky hair stepped out. "DD!" the boy cried coming up to DD and hugged her. Inu and Shessy growled slowly and it grew louder as DD hugged the boy back. "Yugi how have you been?" DD asked. "Good," Yugi answered. "How is Yami?" DD asked. "Good," Yugi said. "Can I see him?" DD asked. Yugi nodded and concentrated on the millennium puzzle around his neck. A flash of light and where Yugi once stood was an older looking Yugi with triangular eyes. "Yami how are you?" DD asked the new person. "Fine," Yami said. DD introduced them, "Yami, Yugi this is Shessy and Inu," "This is two people in one?" Inu questioned. DD nodded and Yami walked farther into the shop. DD, Inu and Shessy followed him. "Joey, Tea, Tristen!" Yami called. Three people came around the corner. "DD!" they cried. DD smiled and waved. "What is up guys?" DD asked. "I'm fine," Joey said. "Good," Tea said. "I am great!" Tristen said. DD smiled and went up and hugged all of them. Inu and Shessy growled. "Who are they?" Joey asked. "They are my mates Inu and Shessy," DD said. "Mates!" Joey cried. DD nodded and walked back to Inu and Shessy. "Yami want to real Duel?" DD asked. "Sure!" Yami cried. "Real duel?" Tea asked. "Yeah it is where the monsters are real I use monsters I control and he uses his cards," DD explained. They walked over to a park and DD covered the area in a shield so no outsider could get hurt. DD said, "Yami dear you go first." Yami nodded and played Mystical elf in defense mood. "I will start out strong!" DD said and cried, "Elf of darkness appeared!" A dark elf appeared on DD's side of the field. "Good move but how will you get by my defenses?" Yami asked. "If I told you how you would stop me," DD said. "You have a point," Yami said. He them summoned his dark magician. DD smiled and placed a monster in defense mood and placed two cards face down. Yami attacked her dark elf and she played her trap card torrential tribute. Yami's dark magician and mystical elf were destroyed. DD then attacked with her dark elf and flipped over her face down cards. Great moth and a power up. She then attacked with the powered up great moth. Yami crumbled under the two attacks and DD called back her monsters and called out, "Ready to continue you still have enough life points for my final attack," Yami nodded and stood up. He then summoned a monster in defense mood. DD's great moth turned into an ultimate great moth and she then attacked with her dark elf and destroyed his face down monster and finished off his life points. She then ran up to him and caught him as he collapsed. "So how was that?" DD asked Yami. "It was intense as always," Yami said. "Come we will get you some rest," DD said. DD walked Yami to his home and there she asked his grandfather, "Can my mates and I spend the night here?" Grandpa nodded and DD smiled and got convertabal on the floor. When she fell asleep Inu and Shessy placed her on the couch.


	9. Dez

Dez and her arrival

I only own the original characters in this story! I own nothing else. So I don't own Inu, Yu-gi-oh, and Dragon knights.

DD woke up to find herself lying on the couch. She shot up and found Inu and Shessy on the floor beneath her. She got up and slowly floated to the door. She landed and walked out of the door. She then flew around the still sleeping city. She flew to a building that had blue-eyes statues. She flew to the top level and hovered there staring in at a small boy. The boy woke up and walked over to the window sleepily. "DD!" he cried when he saw her. "Mokuba!" DD cried. Mokuba opened the window and DD floated in. She landed and closed the window as Mokuba tackled her in a giant hug. "DD where have you been?" Mokuba cried hugging her. "I told you before I can't stay in this world long but I also told you I would be back didn't I?""DD responded. Mokuba nodded and grabbing her hand brought her to a larger room where they sat down on the floor and waited for about ten minutes. The figure on the bed stirred and got up. Stumbled into the bathroom and got dressed and showered. He then turned on the light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw DD and Mokuba. "Hello Kiaba!" DD said cheerfully. "DD!" Kiaba cried. DD stood up and Kiaba ran up to her and hugged her. Suddenly they heard a crash from down stairs. "Inu, Shessy they tracked me this fast?" DD cried running down the stairs. There she found Inu and Shessy threatening the guards to tell them where DD was. "Boys I am right here," DD said. "DD!" the boys cried and ran up to her and checked her for wounds. "How did you get here were you kidnapped?" they cried. DD shook her head as Mokuba and Kiaba came down the stairs. "Mokuba, Kiaba I would like you to meet my mates, Inu and Shessy," DD said easily. "Mates!" Kiaba cried. "Yes Kiaba dear they are my mates from another world you have my little sister Dos to keep you company," DD said. Kiaba nodded numbly and Dos appeared at his side. "Hello DD," Dos said calmly. "Hello Dos," DD said as calmly. "Dos so this is where you went!" Inu and Shessy cried out. "My sisters and I have mates all across many worlds you are the ones from your world," DD explained. "Does that mean we are simply two of your many mates?" Shessy and Inu asked downcast. "ER Beth has the most mates given she has the ability to have many. Most of my other sisters and I are forced to choose a mate and only one Tres is also in this world with Yugi and Yami," DD explained. DD suddenly crouched over in pain. "It is starting!" she cried. "What is starting!" the boys around her asked. "Her birthing," Dos said. "What! We must get her to a hospital!" Mokuba said. "She wouldn't birth at a hospital," Kiaba said. "We need to get her to the middle floor my team of medics can do the birthing," Kiaba said. "What makes you think she will birth in this place and not the hospital?" Inu cried. "She will not give birth in a hospital because she doesn't feel safe there," Dos said. Inu nodded and they carefully placed her on his back and they ran down the stairs. When they got to the middle floor the doctors were already for them. "Dos get Yugi," Kiaba cried. Dos nodded and flew off. Soon after the first cry came from DD, Yugi and his friends arrived. Yugi turned to Yami and they all watched as Dos and Tres opened a portal and Shesuke and Fang walked hands as the pain got more intense.

A few minutes later

"Whaa!" was heard from the newborn. "Shh Dez Shh," DD cooed holding her baby. "Dez?" Inu asked. DD nodded and cuddled her baby. Suddenly a small portal opened above the baby and Dez put her small finger through it. She put the rest of her hand in and when she pulled her hand out there was a bottle of golden blood in it. "That is from my sister's past!" DD cried. "This child can make portals through time!" DD exclaimed. "It took me at least a year to learn how to do that!" DD said. "My sweet little Dez," DD cooed. Dez made little spit bubbles as she sucked on her blood bottle. "She is very cute," Inu said. Everyone agreed. "Come Yami, we must go," Tres said. Yami nodded and they left. "It is time for them to leave we must go," Dos said to Kiaba and Mokuba. They left. "It is time for us to go home," DD said. She then opened a portal under them and they all fell in. Shesuke and Fang went to the others rooms to tell them the good news and DD and the baby went to the nursery. Inu and Shessy went to the kitchen and got a blood cake for DD. They returned to find Dez crawling around and playing with SJ, MJ, Rin, and KJ. "How did she start moving so fast?" Shessy asked. "That bottle she had was filled with human blood, demon blood and my sister's blood, that made it her stronger," DD said. Dez turned her golden eyes on Inu and Shessy and cried, "Dada!" she then crawled up to them. "She knows who her fathers are," DD said happily going up and picking Dez up. "Mama!" Dez said. Soon Sango, Miroku, Byron, Uno, Kagome, and Kouga appeared in the doorway. "You had your baby already!" Kagome cried. "I am a demon, demons take a shorter developing period so they are back on their feet fast," DD explained. Kagome nodded and went over to Dez and held out her hand saying, "Hello Dez my name is Kagome." Dez took one of Kagome's fingers in her small hand and shook it saying, "Hello Kagome my name is Dez." "She can talk!" Kagome exclaimed. DD nodded and said; "Dez darling this is Kouga, Byron, Uno, Sango, and Miroku." Dez nodded and her eyes flashed and little holograms of Dez appeared and shook all of their hands then disappeared. "My little girl is so good," DD said hugging Dez. Dez smiled and giggled and everyone started floating. "What!" Inu cried looking down to see the floor about a foot away from his feet. DD's eyes flashed and they all floated back down to the ground. "Opps," Dez said. "Go play," DD said kindly. Dez skipped off to the other children and they continued playing. "How is she so advanced?" Kagome asked. "She drank one of my older sisters blood," DD said. The parents left the room and went their own ways throughout the castle. When it was dinnertime they all went to the nursery and picked up their kids. They then went to the dinner hall. "So Dez tell mommy what you did today," DD cooed. "I played hunt with Rin!" Dez said happily. "Rin did you enjoy your time with Dez?" DD asked. Rin nodded and hugged Dez saying, "Sister very fun!" DD smiled as a servant took out the meal. "Dez want blood," Dez cried. "Ok dear but only normal blood," DD said going into the kitchen. She came out with a bottle of purple blood. She gave this to Dez and sat back down. Dez drank her bottle slowly. She then burped. DD laughed and they walked back to their room. There they went to sleep.


	10. New and old friends

Dez's new friends

I own only the original characters I don't own Inu, Dragon Knights, or Yu-gi-oh. Nor do I own the movie that I am putting in.

Dez had woken up and walked to the nursery. There she found Rin running around chasing a rat demon. Dez quickly gave chase to the rat to. They caught it and quickly killed it and Dez made little bottles of its blood. She gave one to Rin and drank one herself. Rin giggled after she finished her bottle and they skipped outside. Dez sat down and started rolling around. As the two girls played a portal opened. Two little shapes popped out and the portal closed. Dez rolled down a hill and bumped into one of the shapes. "Huh?" Dez said. She called Rin over and they picked the shapes up and carried them into the castle. There Dez summoned a flame and they looked to see that the shapes were dragons and one was black and the other a silky white color. The dragons slowly woke up and lifted up signs. The black one's sign said, "Where are we?" The white one's said, "Who are you and where is the one that summoned us?" "You are on the western lands in the castle of the great Lord Shessomaru!" Rin said. "We are Rin and Dez as for who summoned you," Dez started. "It was me, hello Dark, hello Diamond," A voice said from the doorway. "Mama!" Dez and Rin cried. "Lady DD," Dark and Diamond said. "Dears what are you doing up so early?" DD asked. "We got up early," Rin and Dez said. "I summoned Dark and Diamond to keep and eye on you while I am away," DD said. "You going away!" Dez and Rin cried. "Yes very soon," DD said. "Where you going?" Rin asked. "I am going to see an old friend," DD said. "But can't mommy take Dez and Rin with her," Dez whimpered. DD thought about it and said, "Maybe I could bring all of you but you will have to be on your best behavior." Rin and Dez nodded and went with Dark and Diamond. DD then walked back to her room and laid down. Uno woke up and slowly floated down to a portal she opened under herself. She floated down and went to a limbo. There she found the proper door and went through. She walked into a place covered in fire. She walked through the fire never getting burned. She walked for a few meters before a castle appeared on the horizon. She flew off to the castle and walked in the front door. There she walked up to a throne and bowed. A shape appeared on the throne. "Father of all life please tell this lowly daughter shall she bear a son to your great son?" Uno asked the shape. The shape solidified into a human shape made of darkness. "I will come to you when the time is right and you will know the answer," the creature said. Uno nodded and got up and hugged the creature. "Thank you daddy," She cried. She then flew off back through the door and back through the portal into her room. There she landed as Byron woke up. "Hey Uno," he said yawning. "Hey Byron dear," Uno replied. They walked down to the kitchen. There they found everyone waiting. "You took your time!" Inu cried. "Inu be silent!" DD said. Inu shut his mouth and whimpered. "You should know better than to yell at our mate's friends," Shessy said. "Daddy made a boo-boo!" Dez cried. "Shush Dez!" DD said. Dez instantly shut up. DD then said, "I am going to see an old friend and I have chosen to take all that wish to go with me." "What!" every one cried. "I also have brought some protectors for the children," DD said motioning the door as Dark and Diamond walked in. "Dragons!" Byron cried. "Yes Dark and Diamond, from Dragoon," DD said. "Is that where we are going?" Uno asked. "No we are going to see an old friend of mine," DD said. "OK!" Byron cried, "Let's go!" "Any one who wants to go raise your hand now," DD said. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Inu, Shessy, Rin, Dez, Byron, and Uno raised their hands. DD opened a portal and they all walked in. They walked into a limbo and DD walked up to a door she opened it to a frozen wasteland. They walked through. "Dez get on Mommy's back Rin get on Shessy's back," DD said as she summoned her sword. She started slashing through the ice. Inu and Shessy were soon by her sides slashing as well. The others followed behind them. They made it to an area with a dark palace within it. DD walked straight in and the others followed behind her. The order was DD and Dez, Shessy and Rin, Sango, Miroku, Inu, Kagome, Kouga, Byron, Uno. DD walked into a circular room with bones on tables. The bones had holes in their chests. DD opened a door on the other side and they walked down to a room below the sacrificing room. DD opened a chest and picked up three weapons. She gave one to Uno and kept two to herself. The girls placed these weapons on their shoulders and they sat down for a little while when a door opened and an alien appeared. The alien bowwed to DD and Uno and hissed when it saw the others. DD placed one of the weapons down and hissed back at the alien. The alien nodded and walked back to where he came from DD motioned for the others to follow her. They went lower and lower and made it to the bottom where there was a giant alien. "My queen these are my friends we shall watch the battle this time," DD said to the giant alien. They heard a crash from above. DD and Uno's eyes flashed and they all went translucent. They then started floating and went up to see that someone had taken the weapon that DD had left. They floated to the entrance and found four beings entering. Three of them were wearing face armor along with body armor. One was a human looking shape that was covered in armor. She walked very close to the last shape. The people entered the pyramid and DD and group followed them. The demons in the group smelled humans in the temple. The group went around the sacrificial room and watched as the walls separated the group ahead of them. DD and group easily walked through the walls. There they found a group of humans with one of the predators above them. The predator quickly killed them. They then found a group by the predator and the human shape. They caught up with the humans and attacked. They killed an old human and the others escaped. DD and group moved forward to find the predator making a sign on his helmet. The girl is next to him watching around carefully. Suddenly there is a movement in the shadows and the girl pulls out a blade of a sort and throws it at the shadow. A little screech is heard and a shape falls from the wall. The girl calmly walks up and pulls her blade out of the creature. The predator looks up and quickly places the mask back on before they could see its face. The predator and the girl got up and followed the direction that the humans had gone in. They found the female running. An alien then appeared and the girl threw her blade as the alien tackled the predator. The predator dropped the spear and it rolled over to the human. The alien was thrown off and as the alien ran at the human she grabbed the spear and plunged it into the alien'' chest. The alien twisted around the spearhead and then died. The girl walked over to the human and took the spear from her. She then started walking away with the predator. The human started screaming at them and they turned around and made her a shield and weapon from the dead alien. The human then gave the predator the weapon. The small group then walked into the birthing chamber and found all the other humans glued to the wall dead. They found a gun and the human picked it up. They walked to the back of the area and found the male human the female human had been running with. He said to kill him and the human shot him. Then she started to cry and went back and picked up her spear. Then a little alien popped out of the man and the girl grabbed it a popped its neck. They then threw a bomb in the middle of the now hatching eggs and started running out. They made it to the tunnel that had been created by the predators and grabbed the sled and started zooming up the tunnel leaving the following aliens behind. They made it to the top and started running as the explosion started the ground beneath them to collapse. They made it to safe ground and the predator took off his helmet. He had mandables and stared right at the human. He picked up a piece of an alien and made the same mark that was on his helmet on her cheek. Then a great crash was heard. The queen alien burst from the ground. The girl and the predator ran forward and started attacked the queen. The human ran to an overturned water tower and grabbed a chain that was hanging from the collar around the queen's neck. They all worked to try to push the water tower over the edge. The queen whipped her tail around and tried to stab the predator through the chest. The girl ran up and grabbed the tail and snapped it. Then they pushed the water tower over the edge and the queen fell with it. Then a ship appeared and the king predator gave the human a sacred spear. DD and group then became visible. Everyone but the girl jumped and pulled out weapons. The girl raised her hand and the predators lowered their weapons. The human then lowered her weapons. The girl came up to DD and hugged her. "Little sister," DD said. "DD," the girl said. "We watched you, you and your mate are some team," DD said. "Yes we have been training for many years," the girl said. The predator came up and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl smiled and she and the predator hugged. "You should go now," DD said indicating the space ship. The girl and the predator nodded and walked onto the ship. The door opened behind DD's group and they walked through leaving the human to fend for herself.


	11. Pyro

Pyrosheno

I don't own anyone other than the original characters. I wish I owned every one in all my stories.

DD and group got home to find the place a mess. Dark and Diamond were zooming around carrying children. Dez and Rin jumped off their parents backs and helped Dark and Diamond keep all the kids in the nursery while the adults cleaned up the house. DD then opened a portal and walked through. She was at the castle and she walked following the scent of a fire. She walked into a room and found a little girl playing on the floor, "What is you name little girl? Who are your parents?" The little girl responded, "My name is Pyrosheno but people call me Pyro my mother is the lady Susan and my father is the dragon knight RJ." "So you are the daughter of my dear friends," DD said. "You know my mother and father?" Pyro asked. DD nodded and asked. "Do you want to meet some of your mother's other friends?" Suddenly an alarm blared as DD tried to exit the room. DD scribbed a note in the air saying, "Hope you two are doing well took your daughter to see some of my friends." She then picked Pyro up and jumped through a portal that closed as Susan ran into the room. "DD tell me next time you come," Susan said. RJ ran in next and read the note and they talked a little and he said, "So DD took our little girl into a dangerous world with only the protection of her friends, so she is perfectly safe."

Back with DD and Pyro

"This is my home," DD was saying as she led Pyro around the castle. She walked into her room and placed Pyro on the bed. She then brought everyone into the meeting room and told them that a new guest was going to be here for a while. "Who is the guest mom?" Dez asked. "The guest is Susan and RJ's daughter," DD said. "Her name is Pyro," DD finished. "Can we go play with her?" the children asked. DD nodded and said, "She is in my room." The children left and DD said, "Now that the children are gone it is time to get down to business." DD opened a portal above the table and they saw a shape go through the portal. Then a blast emanated from the portal and an alien appeared. "Princess DD," the alien said. "Spike," DD said. "What is the urgent business that you called me for?" DD asked. "Your mother is in danger," Spike said. "Wait isn't your mother Shesuke?" Inu asked. "Yes but my sisters and I share mothers and fathers so we have a lot of family one of my mothers is an alien and my father is a predator making that little sister the perfect killing machine," DD said. "Yes she is she is part Predator part Alien," Spike said. "May we see her?" Shessy asked. Spike nodded and the portal opened behind him and a girl covered in armor with a spiked tail and claw like arms came through the portal. "DD," the girl said. "Slash," DD said. "DD mother is in danger humans are attacking the hive and many of our brothers and sisters are dead," Slash said. DD nodded and told everyone to get their children and enjoy the time alone with each other the only ones she was taking were Uno, Byron, and Pyro. The others nodded and left and DD went and got Pyro. Pyro climbed on DD'' back and they followed Spike and Slash through the portal. They were in a dark area. Spike and Slash were walking ahead of them and they entered a giant chamber that held the queen. DD, Uno, and Slash got on one knee saying, "Hello mother we are here to help." "Hello my children I am glad you could come," The queen said. "We are under attack again!" A drone cried running in. DD's armor appeared, Uno's eyes started glowing and Slash got her weapons at ready. Byron grabbed his swords and Pyro lengthened her claws. They rushed out to find a pile of dead aliens. They jumped over the pile and ran straight into a group of human attackers. DD and group quickly slaughtered them. Then Spike and a group of Aliens took a group of humans that was sneaking up behind them. DD cried, "Scatter!" As they scattered a blast hit the dirt where they were a second ago. DD ran forward and slashed at some humans while Uno was destroying the tanks. Byron slaughtered a group of humans that were getting too close to Uno. Slash and Spike were together fighting a group of humans that were attacking the young aliens. Pyro was by herself and slashing the legs out from under any human that got close to her or the young she was protecting. The battle went quick after DD and group entered the battle the humans quickly lost. DD picked Pyro up and they walked back into the queen'' room. As they walked by the piles of the dead they saw aliens pushing the dead out of the hive. When they got to the queen's room DD, Uno, and Slash went up to the queen and bowing said, "We have protected the hive and ask permission to lead a direct attack," "Permission granted you may lead a direct attack on the humans," The queen said. DD, Uno, and Slash nodded and walked back to the others. They got a group of the strongest fighters and the swiftest runners and they went to where the human encampment was. They waited in the shadows as a lowly attack party came from the human settlement to attack the hive again. They slaughtered the humans after they were half way to the hive and then Pyro cast a small spell and made them invisible to the human eye. They marched into the human settlement and found most of the humans were asleep. They killed all the sleeping men and children. They then snuck back and Pyro undid her spell. They went into the queen's room and said, "The humans have been disabled." "Good job my children," The queen said. DD, Uno, and Slash bowed. Slash walked over to Spike as DD and Uno opened a portal. Pyro got on DD's back as Byron, Uno, and DD walked through the portal. Byron and Uno walked through the portal and ended up in their room and DD walked through the portal and ended up in Pyro's room. She placed Pyro on her bed and jumped back through the portal. Susan walked into the room and ran up to Pyro and asked, "Are you ok did you have to fight anything big?" "Yes mommy I am OK I fought some humans who were attacking DD's family!" Pyro said. "What did her family look like?" RJ asked as he entered the room. "They had these big heads and these claw like hands her mother was very big and her sister was dressed all in armor," Pyro said. "She brought my baby to the alien planet? She knows better than to take a partial elf to that place!" Susan cried. "What is wrong with mama papa?" Pyro asked her father. "If a elf goes there they will slowly change into a alien, if a partial goes they will get as much of the abilities as they have elf blood," RJ said. "You mean like my new tail?" Pyro asked waving around an alien tail. Susan fainted. "Pyro you must not show that around here!" RJ said holding onto Susan. "Yes father," Pyro said casting an invisibility spell. "Good girl Pyro," RJ said as he carried Susan from the room.


	12. Larien Elensar

Larien Elensar

I don't own Inu, Yu-gi-oh, A vs. P. I do own all the original characters in this story.

DD giggled as she watched the little show from an invisible portal in the ceiling. She slipped down through the portal and landed and walked through the castle. She walked into a forest nearby. There she found a clump of trees with a person sitting at the top. DD floated up and said, "Hello Lari how you doing?" Lari said, "Good DD how is it that you are so perky when you have so much more responsibilities than me?" "I have my little sisters speaking of which I was wondering if you would want to come and see some of the family?" DD responded. "Sure!" Lari cried jumping gracefully from the treetops. "Show off," DD said letting herself fall doing a flip in the air and landing like a cat. "You should talk!" Lari said as they walked into a portal DD created. They entered the dark cavern and stood there for a few minutes while Lari's eyes adjusted. They then walked into a room by the queen's. Slash was there with Spike. They were kissing. "Hey break it up we have a guest with us today!" DD said covering Lari's eyes even as she tried desperately to watch. Slash and Spike moved apart so fast you couldn't see them move. Suddenly they were at the other ends of the room. Lari sighed and said, "Why did you stop it was so entertaining." Suddenly Slash had her blade up to Lari's neck. "Don't make fun of me and my mate!" Slash cried. "OK!" Lari cried trying not to move much. "Slash get off of her she was not trying to make you mad!" DD cried. Slash lowered her weapon. "Don't ever make fun of me," Slash hissed. Spike nodded and walked protectively over to Slash. "So DD what happened to Pyro when she got home?" Slash asked. "She grew a alien tail," DD said snickering. "How did Susan take it?" Slash asked. "She fainted!" DD cried laughing so hard she fell over. Slash snickered and so did Spike. Lari asked what was so funny about a friend fainting. DD said, "It is because she always tried to be the strong one but she always fainted around danger!" Lari started snickering when she thought about it. They stopped laughing and sat down. "So this is part of your family?" Lari asked. DD nodded and asked, "Would you like to meet her mother and father?" Lari nodded and they walked into the queen's room. DD, Slash, and Spike bowed. Lari walked up and bowed. They talked for a little while. Then Slash and DD went outside the hive, Spike and Lari following them. They walked to a small hut and Slash knocked. A predator opened the door and smiled when he saw Slash and DD. "Hello father," DD and Slash said. "Hello Scar," Spike said. Lari remained silent. "Who is the girl?" Scar asked. "My name is Lari, I am a friend of DD's," Lari said. Scar nodded and then walked into his hut and pushed a button on the wall. Stairs appeared on the ground that led further down. Slash got on Scar's back and they walked down the stairs. DD, Spike, and Lari followed. They got down to a giant room full of weapons. DD smiled as Spike and Lari stared at Scar's collection of weapons. DD went over to the wall and picked up her favorite weapon a small throwing knife that was acid resistant. Slash went over to the shoulder gun section. Lira walked over to a staff section and Spike stood in the middle of the room waiting for the others to find their weapons of choice. Scar came back with a full arsenal of weapons, DD got her knife, Slash got her shoulder cannon, and Lari got herself a staff. They walked into a room that had a training ground. Scar walked in first and a robotic alien attacked. Scar pulled out his razor blades and slashed the head off of the robot. The robot fell and Scar walked off the field. DD walked on to the field and another robot came out. DD threw her blade and cut out the area on the robot where the heart would be. The robot fell where it stood. Lari got onto the field and used the staff to jump over the robot as it came at her and she bashed its head in. Spike stepped onto the field and as the robot attacks him he jumps and has his foot scrapped by the robot. His acid blood melted the robot. Spike walked off the field. Slash got onto the field and as the robot got to her she blasted it with her shoulder cannon. Scar clapped for his daughter's great aim. "Thank you father!" Slash cried. Suddenly an alarm blared. "Humans!" the computer cried. "What but we destroyed all of their chances of attack!" DD and Slash cried. "Well they must have sent for reinforcements!" Scar cried running up the stairs Slash on his back. The others ran after him. They got to the top to find that a large group of humans had surrounded the hut. "There are about fifty of these idiots shame it isn't a fair fight," Scar laughed. "You are right father it is not fair for them!" Slash giggled. Spike nodded and the others got in attack position. The humans attacked in groups. The first group attacked Scar. He quickly went invisible and then slaughtered the humans. The next group went for Slash and Spike. Slash blasted half the group with her shoulder cannon. Spike slaughtered the rest with his teeth, tail, and claws. The next group went against Lari. She started to glow and the men started floating. Scar then slaughtered them. The last group attacked DD. She simply grabbed her knife and ran through them cutting their stomachs and allowing their guts to fall out. DD walked over to Slash and Spike and hugged both of them. She then walked over to Scar; she saluted him and then hugged him. She then walked over to Lari and opened a portal that they walked into. They were in a park and they walked up to a clump of trees and fell asleep. When they woke up it was morning. They walked into a building and sat down on a counter. They heard a yawn and grandpa came out. "Hello DD who is your friend?" Grandpa asked. "Her name is Lari she is an elf," DD said. Grandpa nodded and called Yugi and Joey, who was sleeping over. Joey walked into the room and nearly bumped into Yugi and Tres when he saw Lari. "Who is she?" Joey asked DD. "My name is Lari," Lari said smiling at Joey making him blush. "Hello DD," Yugi and Yami said. "My lady," Tres said. "Hello Yugi, Yami, and Tres," DD said happily. Yugi nodded and turned into Yami. Lari walked over to Joey and they talked while Yami and DD talked. They walked out of the building and started walking around the city. They got back to the shop about two hours later. Lari had decided to stay with Joey. Yami and DD had talked about what was going to happen. "So how is Inu and Shessy?" Yami asked. "They are fine," DD said. "How is Dez?" Yami asked. "Dez she is fine do you want to see her?" DD asked. Yami nodded and DD opened a portal. Dez stepped through the portal and bowed to Yami saying, "Hello Lord Yami, Lord Yugi." Yami bowed back saying, "Good day to you lady Dez how you have grown sense I last saw you." "Thank you Lord Yami," Dez said. "Mommy where were you earlier?" Dez asked DD. "I was with Lari we went to the alien world," DD said. "Mother is Lari is an elf why hasn't she transformed?" Dez asked. "I am a high ranking elf above the magics that change lower elfs into aliens," Lari said. "OK!" Dez said. Yami picked Dez up and said, "Let us show Kiaba and Mokuba how big you got." DD nodded and they walked over to Kiaba corp. They walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. "I would like to see Lord Kiaba," DD said to the receptionist. "I'm sorry but you can't see master Kiaba," the receptionist started when she was cut off. "DD!" Mokuba cried running down the stairs. Mokuba ran up to DD and hugged her. Kiaba walked down the stairs Dos at his side. "DD!" Kiaba cried when he saw DD. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Who are these people mommy?" Dez asked. "This, Dez, is Kiaba and Mokuba," DD said. "How did she get so big in so short a time?" Kiaba asked. "She drank some of my sister's blood that made her growth rate speed up for a little while," DD said. "Who is the girl with Joey?" Mokuba asked. "That is my friend Lari and it appears she has a crush on Joey," DD said. They walked up to the top floor where Kiaba showed off his newest invention a portal into the monster world. "The perfect hologram world you can feel the monsters," Kiaba said. DD nodded and they walked into the portal. "Kiaba you do know these monsters are real don't you?" Dez asked as they fell through the hole. "Yes but don't tell anyone else," Kiaba whispered. Dez nodded as Kiaba grabbed a hold of her. Lari grabbed Joey. DD grabbed Mokuba and Yami. The portal opened up and they landed on a field. They each let go of the people they were carrying. The others stumbled around for a little bit then straightened up and walked over to Lari, Kiaba, and DD. They all walked up a giant hill and when they reached the top they saw a castle on the top of the next hill. They walked over to the castle and walked in. There they found a Dark Magician. "My lord!" the Dark Magician said when he saw Yami. "Dark Magician!" Yami cried. A Dark Magician Girl stepped out from behind Dark Magician. "My lord who is it? Lord Yami!" She cried when she saw Yami. "DD how do these monsters know of me?" Yami asked DD. "You are famous here in the monsters world," DD said. "OK," Yami nodded. Kiaba walked up with Dos at his side. "Hello Dark Magician," Kiaba said. "Blue eyes is in the back," Dark Magician said. Kiaba nodded and Dos, Mokuba, and Kiaba walked to the back of the castle. Suddenly a portal opened next to DD. Everyone but DD pulled out their best weapons. Uno and Byron stepped through the portal. "He wanted to see what was taking you so long," Uno said to DD. Everyone lowered their weapons as Uno and DD talked. Byron walked over to Lari and asked her, "Who on earth are you?" "My name is Lari you must be Byron DD has told me much about you and her sister Uno," Lari said gently. "Hey get away from her!" Joey cried stepping in-between them. "You idiot what did you think I was trying to do take her from you? Well I'm not you little vermin!" Byron retorted. "Joey it is alright," Lari said gently. Joey nodded and walked over to Dark Magician. "Red-eyes is next to Blue-eyes in the back," Dark Magician said. Joey smiled and walked over to Lari and dragged her back to the end of the castle. "What was his problem?" Byron asked Uno as she came back over to him. "He is very jealous type," Uno said. "So Yami how you doing?" Byron asked Yami. "Good," Yami said, "How are you doing?" "I'm fine but it seems that there are many jealous types around here," Byron said. "Boys time for me, Byron, Dez, and Uno to leave," DD said. Everyone nodded and watched as a portal opened and Byron with Uno and DD with Dez walked through.


	13. Silvermind and Vyle

Silvermind and Vyle

I don't own Inu, Yu-Gi-Oh, A vs. P.

DD and group had only had low level demons attack the western lands. Byron had gained a new ability to send out poison treads from his fingers and easily melted the demons. Then one day they heard an explosion from the tip of the castle. DD, Shessy, and Inu were the first ones there. They found a spaceship impaled on a part of the castle. DD ran up to the ship and opened the door. She ran in and with the help of Inu and Shessy dragged three forms from the ship. The forms were taken to guest rooms in the castle. DD walked up to one of the forms and took a closer look at it. She gasped. It was Slash! She looked at the other forms to find they were Spike and Scar. "Father, Sister, Brother!" She cried trying to wake them up. She told Dez, Inu, and Shessy to watch the forms and tell her if they moved. She then ran to the ship and turned on the computers. She started up the electronic journal. "DD if you are reading this that means we have made it to your world. The humans have gotten a crazed predator to attack the hive we managed to hold him off but we only managed to get the queen, your Mother, into the back of my hut and got to the ship. We have kept in contact with the hive many have died. The eggs had been moved under ground. We need you and the rest of the families help." DD rushed back to the Scar's side as he woke up. "DD!" Scar cried as he tried to sit up. "Father lay down I will help you," DD said slowly and gently pushing her father down. Her hands glowed over his body and all his wounds healed. She did this to Spike and Slash. Scar sat up and asked, "Did you read the journal?" DD nodded and then helped her father to the meeting room. She then left Dez to guard Spike and Slash while she took Inu, Shessy, Scar, Byron, and Uno to the meeting room. "We will be going to the alien world my family is under attack!" DD said when everyone got there. "OK!" everyone cried as Scar walked in. "This is one of my other fathers, Scar," DD said as most of the people stared. Scar bowed and growled. Dez ran in saying, "They woke up!" DD rushed into the guest room and ran up to her sister and brother. "Are you OK?" DD questioned. "Yes," Spike and Slash said groggily. "Come we are going to go back and help," DD said leading Spike and Slash to the meeting room. "This is my sister, Slash and her mate and my brother, Spike," DD said to everyone. "Hello Spike, hello Slash, hello Scar," Everyone said. "Come," DD said walking in the direction of the ship. There the servants were working on the ship doing what DD had told them to do. DD opened a portal by the ship and they walked through. They were in the middle of the hive and the aliens were running around. "Byron, Scar, Slash, Inu, Shessy, Spike you and I will protect the front. Uno you and Dez protect the young." DD said quickly. Byron, Scar, Slash, Inu, Shessy, Spike and DD ran to the entrance to find a large group of humans being led by a large Predator. "I can take the big guy you guys take the humans," DD cried running at the predator her blade out. Scar ran after her and killed the humans that got to close to the dueling couple. Inu and Shessy were fighting back-to-back slashing at the humans. Spike and Slash were slaughtering the humans by the tens and twenties. Byron was melting the humans as they got close to him. Suddenly a cry was heard in the middle of the fighting. DD was thrown off the predator a nasty gash across her chest. "DD!" everyone cried. Suddenly a little blur came from the hive. The blur glowed purple for a second before it zoomed straight at the predator. The predator cried as his arm was severed. The blur returned to the hive and a great roar was heard from below ground. Suddenly a blast was heard and the queen burst from the ground right in front of the predator. The queen squared off for battle. The predator stopped howling and pulled out a blade. Byron stepped out from behind the queen and said, "Hey idiot say hello to my big friend." He then stepped out of the way. The queen ran at the injured predator. The predator pulled out a spear and tried to impale the queen. Byron threw his sword and cut through the spear. The queen the thrust her tail straight through the predator's body. The predator roared as he slowly died. The remaining humans ran when their leader died. The queen hurried over to DD where she had landed. Slash was by her side bandaging the wound. Dez and Uno ran out. Dez ran over to her mother and laid her hand on the cut. Dez's hand glowed and the cut slowly healed. The queen picked DD's limp body. She carried her into the queen's chamber. She laid her down on a cushioned part of the chamber. Scar was right by her side. Slash and Spike were watching their parents. Byron and Uno were holding on to each other. Dez was with Inu and Shessy watching the parents take care of their daughter. Slowly DD woke up. She shot up and grabbed her chest. "Lay down DD," Scar said gently pushing her down. "Who healed my wound?" DD asked. "I did mommy," Dez said. "It is a good job for a beginner," DD laughed saying, "I killed my first attempt." "I have some news," Uno said stepping forward. "I am with child and am soon going to birth," Uno said. "WHAT!" Byron cried. "I am with child my lord it is a girl and she is to be named Silvermind," Uno said. "It has been long enough," DD said laughing a little before flinching. "Don't move that much dear," the queen said carefully moving back into her natural position. She picked DD up and rocked her to sleep. "Don't mom I need to," DD started to say before she fell asleep. "Here take her to her world," the queen said to Scar as she handed her off. "OK," Scar said taking DD. "Slash, Spike you will stay here! The rest of you come with me!" he barked out orders like a commander. Inu, Shessy, and Dez followed directly behind him. Uno and Byron were talking behind all of them. Uno opened a portal in front of them and they walked through Uno and Byron still talking. They got to the castle and found everyone worried. "What happened to DD?" Sango and Kagome asked. "She got hurt in a battle," Scar said. "What is with Byron and Uno?" Miroku and Kouga asked. "Uno is with child," Dez said. "WHAT!" Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome cried. Rin then ran in and ran up to DD and Scar. "Dez what happened to mommy?" Rin asked. "She got hurt," Dez said. "We should go to the others," Rin said. "Yes we should," Dez agreed jumping out of her fathers' arms. They ran down the hallway. Scar walked down the hallway and placed DD on her bed. He then walked into the guest room. Inu and Shessy walked into their room and laid on the bed with DD. Uno and Byron still talking walked into their room. They stayed like this for a few hours when Uno cried out. Byron instantly was by her side. Uno opened a portal and Byron carried her in and the portal closed before anyone could get into the room. They were in limbo. Uno pointed to a door. They walked through to the fire realm. Byron walked into the castle and walked to the first servant and stopped him. "Lady Uno Lord Byron I will take you to the lord right now," the servant cried. Byron nodded and followed the servant. The servant led him to the throne room. There the dark form was talking to some people. "Lord Byron, and Lady Uno are here to see you sire," The servant said. The dark form looked over and nearly jumped out of his none existing skin. "Lady Uno is birthing?" he questioned Byron. Byron nodded and the form summoned some servants and a mid-wife. Uno started muttering and her womb started glowing her face calmed down and she started pushing.

Later that day

"Whaa!" Was heard through out the castle. Byron was holding onto Silvermind as Uno slowly healed herself. Uno stood up and took Silver from Byron. She cuddled the baby and walked up to the dark shape and said, "Thank you dear father for blessing me with this wondrous child." "He is your father?" Byron questioned. "He is the father of all life," Uno said. "OK," Byron said walking over to Uno. They walked out of the castle and into the portal. They walked back into their room and lay down with Silver after they had given her some of Uno's blood. The next day they woke up to Silver jumping around with the other children. They walked the children over to the nursery where they found a sleeping Diamond and Dark.

With DD

DD had woken up and was slowly walked over to the guest room. She snuck in and poked her father. He shot up his weapons drawn. "I love doing that," DD giggled as her father calmed down. "Don't do that," Scar panted as his heart calmed down. "Sorry," DD said. "It is OK," Scar said. They hugged and they walked out of the room. They walked into the nursery where DD introduced Scar to the children. Scar greeted the children all the same with a swift hello. The only one he seemed to pay any attention to was Dez. "Thank you for saving your mother twice," he said to Dez. "What do you mean father?" DD asked. "I mean when you were knocked down she cut the predator's arm off," Scar said. "How did you know it was me?" Dez asked. "You are the same height as the blur was and you simply told me," Scar said. Dez frowned and Scar picked her up. He then gave her a small blade. "Yay!" Dez cried. DD smiled at her father. They then walked out of the castle. They explored the area around the castle. They found many little hide holes for small demons. The most exiting thing that happened was a rather small snake demon attacked. Scar had killed it as it jumped at DD. When they got home they found a new child with the others in the nursery. "Hello dear what is your name?" DD asked kindly. "She can't talk yet but I think her name is Silver," Dez said. "Silver, Byron's child!" DD cried. Silver nodded and crawled over to the others. DD and Scar then walked into Uno and Byron's room. They found the two sleeping together. "Shh," DD said closing the door. The then walked to were the ship was and found many villagers had gathered around it. "Go back to your villages forget what you have seen," DD said as she and her father landed on the ground from the second floor. The villagers saw Scar and ran. "That worked," DD said smiling. "Yes it did work," Scar said frowning slightly. "What is wrong father?" DD asked concerned. "I have not gotten any good hunts in many years," Scar said. "I will take you to where there are many hunting animals," DD said opening a portal. They walked through and were in a forest. "Father prepare your weapons," DD said making her sword. Scar nodded and grabbed his spear. Suddenly a giant bear ran in from the woods. Scar and DD jump out of the way and Scar throws his spear at the bear's head. The spear hit the thing in the eye. The bear roared up and dropped down almost on Scar. Scar jumped out of the way and DD ran up the arm and lashed at the thing's other eye. She punctured it and grabbing Scar's spear jumped back down to the ground. She handed the spear back to Scar and Scar then shot the thing's head off with his shoulder gun. They then grabbed the head and skinned it and DD shined it up. They then took it to the portal and shoved it through. They walked around this world and killed a giant dog, cat, monkey, and tiger. They had collected many trophies. They were heading back to the portal with a bird skull when they fell down a hole. DD immediately lit a flame and they carried to skull to the bottom of a tunnel. They heard a hissing and dropped the skull. They drew their weapons and when a shadow moved Scar blasted a hole in the wall with his shoulder cannon. The shadow moved closer and when it got to the edge of the light it stopped. They heard a sound and jumped out of the way as streams of some acid hit the floor where they had been standing. They landed by the edge of the light. Then a thing coiled itself around DD and dragged her into the darkness. "DD!" Scar cried out. "Wrong move buster," DD hissed. Suddenly a blast emanated from the darkness. The creature was thrown off of DD and she ran back to her father. "We must go!" DD cried making a portal. Quicker than they could see a flash entered the portal before them, they then jumped in. They landed by the pile of skulls. They quickly looked around and found an acid hole in the wall. The quickly closed the hole. They then ran outside to see a path of destruction and everyone staring. "Where were you and what did this?" Shesuke asked. "I was with Scar and as for what did this I have no idea," DD said not taking her eyes off the destruction. "Father, Mother I want you to go home and warn all our friends that there is a new threat," DD said looking at Shesuke and Fang. They nodded and ran off in the direction of their volcano. "Why did you do that?" Sango asked. "Because I know that this thing would kill them if they were near me," DD said. "I am also sending the children away and summoning all our allies," DD said summoning Dark and Diamond and sending them with the children to a cave that she had prepared as a shelter years ago. "Mommy we don't want to leave," Dez and Rin cried. "Mommy needs you to leave," DD said simply. The nodded and walked off helping the younger children. DD then opened a portal and Slash, Spike, Lari, Joey, Tres, Yugi, Dos, and Kiaba came through. They blinked a little then Joey walked over to Lari and held her up as she nearly fainted from the sight of all the mangled bodies of small animals. "I have called all of you because a new treat has arrived in this world," DD said to the new arrivals. They all nodded and went to their rooms. When they were all gone the only ones outside were Inu, DD, and Shessy. "You know this enemy don't you?" Inu asked. "Yes I do he has wanted me for many years his name is Vyle," DD said before running over to them and started crying. "It is OK we will kill him," Shessy said patting her back. "We can't he is immortal," DD cried even harder. "Well then we will have to trap him," Inu said. "Yes we will," DD said standing up her eyes turning black as Byron's wings. "Calm down right now," Shessy demanded. "NO!" DD cried flying off. She got a few miles before a tail whipped out from the forest and grabbed her. "Shit!" She cried out as she was dragged into the forest.

Back with the others

"What the F!#$ do you mean she ran away!" Scar cried. "She ran away and we couldn't find her," Inu cried back. "He might have gotten to her!" Sango cried. "That b!#$!" Kouga cried. "We have to get her back!" Spike cried. Everyone nodded. Yugi turned to Yami and he, Joey, and Kiaba took out their duel disks. Lari grabbed her staff. Sango grabbed her weapons. Miroku readied his sutras. Kouga ran around to get the blood flowing. Kagome grabbed her bows and arrows. Scar prepared her weapons. Slash got ready with her weapons. Tres, Dos, and Uno got prepared. Byron drew his swords. Inu and Shessy got their swords. They went after DD's scent.


	14. The first battle

The first battle

I don't own Inu, Yu-gi-oh, or A vs. P.

"Let go of me," DD cried. "Why would I do that my dear?" Vyle hissed. "Because if you don't they will kill you," DD stated. "Sure they will like you 'killed' me?" Vyle cackled. "No they will find the way to kill you," DD hissed.

Back with the others

"We have got a scent!" Inu and Shessy cried. Everyone ran to their position. "They headed that way," Lari said looking at the prints. "That's my girl!" Joey cried. Uno, Dos, Tres, and Byron flew up and the others followed them. Suddenly they reached a chasm in the middle of the track. "We can't carry all of you over," Uno said. "We can take care of that," Joey and Kiaba said. "Blue-eyes," Kiaba cried. "Red-eyes," Joey cried. Their dragons appeared and they all clambered onto their backs. They took off and continued to fly till they got to a mountain. The boys recalled their dragons. Uno, Dos, Tres, and Byron landed and they slowly walked into the cave at the bottom of the mountain. There they found the scent of death and followed it till they reached the center of the mountain. There the scent of death nearly overpowered the ones in the group with enhanced scenes. "What is up with this guy and death?" Sango asked gasping for breath. "He is a dealer in death not many have faced him and lived," Scar said. "He has been after our power sense he was created," Tres and Dos said. "Shh," Yami and Kiaba said holding Dos and Tres. "Well it took you long enough to find me," Vyle's voice reverberated around the walls. "Let her go!" Inu, Shessy, Scar, Slash, and Spike cried. "Why would I let such a delicious girl go?" Vyle cackled. Suddenly a portal opened and Pyro, Susan and RJ came through. Pyro had a flame in her hand bringing some light to the dark cavern. Pyro placed the flame on the ground and her arms glowed purple as Susan's arms glowed purple. Their blades shot out of their arms. RJ summoned his sword and then Susan said, "Who started a blood feast without us?" "Who are you?" Vyle's voice came from the darkness. "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Pyro and Susan cried. "So they send this little bunch to kill me?" Vyle laughed. "We will kill you!" everyone cried. Suddenly a blast emerged from the darkness. DD was blasted into the circle of light she was cut all over the place. "DD!" everyone cried. Slash and Spike ran over to her. They picked her up and started running for the exit. The others circled around them and guarded from the occasional attack. "You will not escape!" Vyle cried. Vyle ran to the entrance and caused a cave-in. DD gained semi-consciousness. She made them semi-solid and they quickly ran through the falling rocks. They made it outside when they heard a roar from inside the cave-in. A blast exploded the rocks and Vyle stepped out. He was tall with green hair and blood red eyes. He stared right at DD. "So you think to escape?" he asked. DD fainted again and Byron transported them to the castle. Scar picked DD up and placed her in her room. Uno, Dos, and Tres stood guard all around. Joey and Lari stood nearby each other holding one another. Scar, Spike, and Slash were trying to communicate with the queen. Susan, RJ, and Pyro were in the training room. Inu and Shessy were standing by DD. "DD!" the cry came from the woods. "Vyle!" DD cried waking up. She went still after that and her body started glowing. "What the. Scar!" Uno, Dos and Tres cried seeing their sister glowing. Scar ran in and told Inu and Shessy to grab her. "Yes sir," Inu and Shessy cried grabbing hold of DD. The glow dimmed as they touched her and then went out. "You fools you think I will not get what I want?" Vyle's voice came from outside. Scar ran out and had his weapon drawn. Vyle was standing there with a sword. "You dared to harm my daughter!" Scar growled. "Yes I did but what is to you a predator?" Vyle responded. "She is my daughter you little piece of vermin!" Scar called out. "Then you must die!" Vyle called out running at Scar. As Vyle brought his blade down Slash and Spike appeared infront of Scar. They blocked the attack and then Byron was next to them. Susan, RJ, and Pyro appeared on their other side. "You mess with DD you mess with all of us!" Byron cried. "Fine by me," Vyle said. He charged at them his sword a blur. He slashed at Pyro. He found his blade blocked by RJ's. "You will not hurt my family!" RJ cried out slashing at Vyle. "You think I can be hurt that easily?" Vyle laughed. He was staring at RJ so he didn't notice Susan and Byron behind him. Susan stabbed him in the back with her blade and Byron tied him up with poison strands. "Ha you think that will work?" Vyle cried out as he pushed them away with a blast of energy. "He is to strong!" Byron cried. "Uno, Dos, Tres put up the shields!" Byron cried as they retreated to the safety of the castle as the two shields blasted up. "You have won this first battle but I will win the war!" Vyle cried before disappearing.


	15. The second battle

The second battle

I don't own Dragon Knights, Inu, A vs. P, and Yu-gi-oh.

"He is a difficult opponent," Scar said. "He will only get stronger," DD said stumbling out of her room. "What are you doing out girl?" Susan asked running up to her. "I heard fighting and I could tell he was near, the one who's heart I hold," DD said. "You hold his heart?" Byron asked. "Yes he gave it to me when he was first created and I have held it ever senses then," DD said. "Is that why he hunts you?" Pyro asked. DD nodded. "Can't you give him back his heart?" Slash asked. "No I can't!" DD cried. "Why not?" Spike asked. "She can't because he will not let her as long as she holds his heart he can't be killed," Scar said. "So he wants her so that he can live forever?" RJ asked. DD nodded. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome had come running to the entrance by that time and noticed the shields. "So Vyle attacked?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Pyro said. "Is he gone we can't hold the shield any longer," Uno, Dos, and Tres' weak voices came from inside. "Yes," Scar said. Yami, Joey, Kiaba, and Lari came out and grabbed DD as she fell. Inu and Shessy ran out carrying Uno, Dos, and Tres. Byron grabbed Uno, Kiaba grabbed Dos, and Yami grabbed Tres. Inu and Shessy grabbed DD and Joey walked over to Lari. "Where is the heart?" Inu asked Scar. "I believe it lays inside of her where not even she can reach it," Scar said sadly. They took DD back into her room and laid her down. They each then went to training for the next fight. DD awoke later that day and started out of the house. She found Scar outside sharpening his weapons. "Hello father," DD said. "So you finally woke up," Scar said not moving. DD nodded and sat down next to Scar. They talked for a little while when suddenly DD shot up crying, "He is here!" Scar jumped up and everyone ran out. DD cowered behind Inu and Shessy. "So you cower now?" Vyle said as he appeared. "Leave her alone!" Byron cried. "So you have your little protectors?" Vyle laughed. "DIE!" Pyro cried as she ran at Vyle, RJ and Susan at her sides. "You really think I will fall for the same trick twice?" Vyle said turning around and slashing at Byron who was sneaking behind him. As he was slashing Pyro's invisible tail hit him in the side. He twisted around and cut into Pyro's tail. He swore as he cut through the tip of the tail and his hand got covered in acid blood. "You jerk!" Pyro cried slashing him. "Feel my power!" DD cried running up and scratching Vyle. "My dear I thought you would of known better than to attack me," Vyle said whipping around and swatting DD away like she was a bug. Uno, Dos, and Tres ran up and formed a triangle around Vyle. "Seal away this great evil, release us from your own destroy the keeper of his life and bring her back anew!" they started muttering. "DON'T!" DD cried feeling the energy seep into her. "Ha you really think a magic trick will be enough to stop me?" Vyle laughed. He blasted Uno, Dos, and Tres away with a flick of his wrist. Byron caught Uno, Kiaba caught Dos, and Yami caught Tres. "You will die!" Lari cried brandishing her staff and slamming it down towards Vyle's head. She was blasted away by a shield and landed in Joey's arms. "You OK?" Joey cried. Lari nodded and slowly got up. "That is it no one messes with our girls!" Joey, Yami, and Kiaba cried. They each put on their duel disk. "Blue-eyes!" Kiaba cried. "Red-eyes!" Joey cried. "Dark Magician!" Yami cried. The three monsters appeared and attacked Vyle. "Such amateurs," Vyle said holding up his hand. The three monsters were bound head to toe. "You will not touch them!" DD cried staggering to her feet. "What will you do?" Vyle chuckled. "I will kill myself and you with me," DD said her hand glowing green and her sword forming. "No you won't my dear," Vyle said grabbing Pyro, "Not if you don't want to see this little dear die with us." "NO!" Susan cried running at Vyle. Susan hit an invisible shield around Vyle. "You will not hurt her," DD said lowering her sword. "I thought you would see things my way," Vyle said throwing Pyro at Susan. Suddenly Vyle cried out as his hair caught on fire. He quickly ran away and everyone ran inside and DD raised the shields. "We have won the second battle thanks to Pyro we shall win this war," DD said before fainting into Shessy's arms.


	16. Counter strike

Counter strike

I don't own Inu, Dragon Knights, A vs. P, or Yu-Gi-oh! Do I have to keep saying it!

It had been a few days sense Vyle's last attack and everyone was prepared to fight. DD had been in her room not allowing anyone in with her but her father. Then after the third day of her being in her room she and her father walked out holding a map. "We think we may have found out where Vyle is hiding and we can try to hinder him," DD said. "We will open a shield around his area," Scar said. "He will be able to break out but by then we will know how to kill him, we hope," DD said smiling. "Where is he?" Sango asked. "He is in a cave by the children's cave that is the problem we need a group to go save them," DD said. "We will go to save the children," Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome said. "We will work with DD to make the shield," Uno, Dos, and Tres said. "We will stop Vyle from attacking the children or Uno, Dos, Tres, and DD," Yami, Kiaba, Lari, Joey, Byron, Susan, Pyro, RJ, Inu, Shessy, Spike, Slash, and Scar said. DD nodded and they split into their groups. Sango's group went in the direction of the children's cave. DD's group went in the direction of the entrance to the cave. Inu's group followed close behind. They reached the cave. Uno, Dos, Tres, and DD made a square around the cave entrance. Inu's group drew their weapons. DD's group started chanting. Vyle started to come out as they finished chanting. "What the! You witches you can't keep me here!" he said pounding on the barrier. Sango's group came with the children. "We can go now," DD said turning her back on Vyle. "Don't you turn your back on me!" Vyle cried. "I will do as I wish Vyle you can't control me anymore!" DD said. DD whipped around a bow and arrow forming in her hand. She sent her energy into the arrow making it glow black and white. "This Vyle is a miko/demon arrow it will kill you on contact I will die as well but hey I have lived long enough," DD said to Vyle. Vyle walked back into the cave. "Come we are leaving," DD said again. Everyone nodded and followed her. After they had gotten home Dez and Rin walked up to DD, "We found out what was with Vyle and we think we know how to get rid of Vyle," they said. "How?" DD asked. Everyone surrounded them and Rin got Pyro. Rin and Dez whispered something in her ear and Pyro walked up to DD and said, "Sorry!" before she plunged her tail into DD's side. "It took you long enough to figure out that this is the only way to have a chance of defeating him," DD smiled as the blood dripped from her mouth. She collapsed and Pyro's tail removed itself from DD. Pyro's tail was wrapped around a still beating heart. "Vyle's heart!" Everyone cried. Inu and Shessy grabbed DD and picked her up. Shessy put his hand to her chest and cried, "She has no heartbeat!" "She knew this would happen, she knew she would die but why hasn't Vyle died?" Dez asked. "His heart still beats, Pyro crush the heart!" Scar said. "No don't!" Lari cried. "Why not?" Scar demanded. "We need to find a way to kill him but if we destroy the heart we will kill all connected to the heart including DD!" Lari said. "She is already dead!" Inu said tears in his red eyes. "We can bring her back but if she is truly dead we can't," Uno, Dos, and Tres said. "What do you mean truly dead?" Shessy cried. "Her soul still clings to the body, she can't seem to let go of this life," Uno said. "She loves all of us to much," Dos started. "To let go and die," Tres finished. "Then we can revive her?" Inu asked the trails from his tears on his cheeks. Uno nodded and Slash walked over to her sister'' side. "I can help," Slash said. Uno nodded and she, Dos, and Tres held up their hands and DD's body floated up. Slash walked over to DD's side and said, "Dez come here and help me heal the wound!" Dez ran over and placed her hand on DD's wound. Dez and Slash's hands glowed and the wound started to heal. Uno, Dos, and Tres started to mutter and after a few seconds DD's entire body started glowing. Then to everyone's surprise DD's hands moved to the wound and the wound started to heal faster. DD then opened her eyes and stood up. "D"!" Everyone cried running up to her and hugging her. "I'm OK stop hugging me your going to kill me again!" DD said laughing as everyone jumped off of her. "Pyro give me the heart," DD said when she stopped laughing. Pyro walked up to her and handed her the heart saying softly, "Sorry." "It is OK Pyro I was going to do it to myself soon but you saved me the trouble," DD said placing the heart in her pocket. "We will be paying Vyle a visit!" DD said standing tall. Dez got on DD's back while the other children got on their parents back or in KJ's case got on their mother's back while she got on his father's back. Sango and Miroku with their kids got on Kirara's back and they took off at a run in the opposite direction of Vyle's cave. "Where are we going?" Inu asked DD who was in the front. "We are going to the place where Vyle was made," DD responded putting in an extra boost of speed. They reached a cave and walked in to find a hut in the middle. DD knocked on the door and an old woman walked out. "DD I never thought you would come back here!" the old woman cried. "Yes Coco I have his heart and need the spell to kill him," DD said to Coco. "Yes he has lived for thousands of years it is time he was killed," Coco said giving DD a piece of paper. "Thank you very much Coco," DD said bowing to the old lady. "Uno, Dos, Tres, Slash, Dez come here," DD said handing the piece of paper to them. They all nodded and DD said, "Everyone I need you in the air around us, Vyle and us will be the only ones on the ground." OEY AND Kiaba nodded and called their dragons. Everyone got into the air and DD and group flew off in Vyle's direction. They were half way there when they flinched and heard a cry. They landed and got in a circle facing out. Vyle suddenly jumped infront of DD. "So you removed my heart from your body," Vyle said. "Yes and we will destroy you now!" DD said as they all jumped around Vyle. They all started muttering and black and white energy surrounded them. Vyle ran at DD and slashed at her. He was bounced back by a blast of energy. "You witches will not destroy me," Vyle cried trying to jump away. A barrier zapped him. "No!" he cried as his soul was ripped from his body. "It is done!" DD cried as his soul separated and entered each of them.


	17. aftermath

Aftermath

I only OWN DD, Dez, Lari, Susan, RJ, SJ, MJ, KJ, Slash, Scar, Spike, Byron, Uno, Dos, Tres, Silvermind, Sasha, Shan, Beth, Dragon, Pyro, Dark, Diamond, Vyle, and any other character I created. I don't own any of the shows.

Everyone had landed and picked up the girls. "We need to get home fast and I know the dragons to get us there," DD said smiling. She placed her hand in her pocket and withdrew two cards she lifted them and called out, "Dragon of the sky! Dragon of legend I summon you!" Silfer the sky dragon and a G. C. F. appeared in the sky. The dragons came down and nusseled DD. "Calm down babies mommy is right here," DD said patting them on their heads. "Everyone get on the dragons they will get us home fast," DD said as Kiaba, Joey, and Yami stared. "How can you control such powerful cards?" they asked. "I created them originally so I can control them," DD stated climbing on to the middle head of G. C. F. Everyone nodded and got on the dragons. The dragons took off and they rushed back to the castle. DD smiled as her hair whipped back with the speed they were going at. They were home in about five minutes in a trip that would have taken them normally thirty. DD recalled her dragons and they walked in. "Why did we need to get home so fast?" Inu asked. "We needed to get home because I need a center point to channel my lose energy that is going to spill over," DD said simply as her hair started to glow. Uno, Dos, Tres, and Slash pushed everyone away and made a barrier around DD and the castle. A blast of energy emerged from DD and hit the barrier. The barrier bent a little then the blast slowly centered itself on the castle and was absorbed into the walls. Uno lowered her hands and the barrier dissipated. Inu and Shessy ran up to DD and caught her as she collapsed. "That was most of the extra power I kept some to use to control Vyle's piece of soul in me," DD said smiling. Inu and Shessy nodded and carried her into the castle and brought her to her room. Uno nodded and opened a portal and Dos, Tres, Lari, Joey, Yami, and Kiaba walked through saying, "If you need any help we will be there." Everyone nodded and waved. Everyone walked into their rooms.

DD's dream

DD was meditating when a blast was heard from the wall next to her. "You think you can control me with that amount of power and you think that your child can hold that power?" Vyle's voice reverberated from the walls. "Vyle I can control you as you controlled me," DD said. "You wish I will control you and created myself a stronger body made from your sister's bodies, your daughter's body and yours!" Vyle's voice said. "You can't control them if you can't get into my mind and as long as I am in this castle or with all my powers you can't touch my mind," DD said calmly sending out some of the extra energy and Vyle's voice cried out. "You witch I will control you and I will have my body back!" Vyle cried out before DD woke up.

Back in the world

"DD!" Inu cried, "Something is wrong with Dez!" DD shot up and ran to Dez's room. She found her daughter tossing and turning. "Dez!" DD cried running up and grabbing Dez. "Inu get Uno and Slash!" DD cried trying to channel her energy. Inu nodded and ran off and soon Uno and Slash were in the room forcing their spare energy into Dez. Dez slowly stopped twisting and turning and slowly opened her eyes. "Mom it was so scary Vyle was back and he was killing me!" Dez cried jumping into DD's arms. "So you can control me?" Vyle's voice reverberated in DD's head. "It was the piece of Vyle's soul inside of her wasn't it?" Slash asked. DD nodded and hugged Dez. "I will train Dez to be stronger," Slash said. DD nodded and handed Dez off to Slash. Slash walked off to the training room with Dez in her arms. Slash grabbed two of her spears and walked into the training room. She handed Dez a spear and told her to watch and copy. Slash then ran at the training robot and cut their heads off with her spear. She then flipped over the head of one and made a large cut down its back and ran as it exploded taking out the robots around it. "See easy now you try," Slash said to Dez. Dez ran forward at the robots and tried to do what Slash did but her slashes fell short and she got hit many times. "It is to hard Aunt!" Dez cried. Slash ran forward and slashed the robots and grabbed Dez and jumped to the stands. Byron then walked in. "What on earth are you doing?" he cried running up to the injured Dez. "She need to learn how to fight better if she is to control the piece of Vyle's soul that is in her," Slash said. "Let me try to help," Byron said to Slash. Slash nodded while she was healing Dez up. "Dez watch what I do!" Byron cried drawing his swords and running at the robots. He slashed at their legs and when he got to the largest robot he ran around it and continued to slash at it. He then jumped into the stands and handed Dez his swords. Dez nodded and grabbed the swords. Dez then jumped into the area and ran at the robots and slashed at them when she got to the last robot she jumped up and stuck the swords in its eyes and then pulled them out and jumped into the stands as the robot blew up. "Good job Dez!" Byron said taking back his swords. "I will have father make you swords," Slash said walking off. Dez took Byron's hand and they walked to the playroom. "Bye!" Dez said running up to the other children. Byron smiled as Uno walked up to him Silver in her arms. "Go play with the others dear," Uno said placing Silver down. Silver nodded and ran up to the others. Uno hugged Byron and they walked over to their room. "What is Vyle up to Uno I know you know what his soul is trying to do," Byron asked Uno after she sat down. "He is trying to control our bodies and make himself a stronger body," Uno sighed. "What!" Byron cried. "That is why we must train our abilities so we can destroy his soul," Uno said as Byron came up to her and hugged her. "I will help you get stronger," he said. "I know you will," Uno said nussling his neck. "You two should really get to the training room we have a guest," Silver's voice came from the doorway. The two jumped apart and blushed. They then got up and followed their daughter to find that everyone was in the training room. Beth was on the training floor and she was fighting off against one of the strongest demons she could summon. She jumped up and drew her sword as the demon ran at her. Her eyes glowed black for a second and the sword turned into a giant serpent. She then sent the serpent out against the demon. It wrapped itself around the demon and Beth ran up and slashed the demon's head off with her claws. "That my friends is how to get stronger you should be able to summon and transform things when you are at my level," Beth said going onto the stands. DD nodded and jumped down. She summoned her sword and Beth summoned a lower level demon. DD ran at the demon and slashed at its leg. The demon slashed at DD and as she jumped her whole body glowed blue. Her body glowed and she turned into a wiff of smoke that swirled around the demon's head. The demon quickly fell and DD rematerialized. She quickly ran up to the demons head and chopped it off. DD then jumped into the stands and started cleaning her sword. Uno then stood up and jumped down. Beth summoned an even lower level demon and Uno's wings burst from her back. Uno flew up and her eyes started glowing purple. Little snakes appeared on the ground and slithered at the demon. They all bit the demon and Uno drew her own sword. She then flew above the demon and shot straight down cutting through the demon. Uno then straighten up among the demon remains and the little snakes disappeared. Uno's wings retraced and she stepped through the remains. Slash then went down and Beth summoned a higher-level demon. Slash quickly ran around in a circle and when she got behind the demon she quickly shot it in the head, killing it. Dez then stood up and Scar walked over to her. "Here you go I have made you your sword," He said handing her a magnificent blade. "Thank you Scar!" Dez said staring at the blade. Dez then jumped down and Beth summoned the lowest level demon she could. Dez ran forward and slashed at the demon. The demon jumped out of the way and Dez sprang up after it. The demon slashed at Dez and she blocked with her sword she then plunged her other hand into the demon's eye. The demon cried out and Dez quickly cut its head off. "How did I do Mom?" Dez cried up to the stands. "Great!" DD cried out. Dez smiled and put her sword away. She then jumped onto the stands where everyone was staring at Beth. "You are all strong for your years but Vyle is still stronger than Dez and Uno. His soul is almost as strong as DD and Slash," Beth said. "That is why we must train," DD said. "I will train with Uno," Byron said. "We will train with Dez," Scar and Slash said. DD nodded and went over to Beth they got caught up in a conversation about who was with who and how their different relationships were going. "Come we will go train," Byron said taking Uno to the special training ground were many strong demons were kept. "Dez we shall show you how to use other weapons besides your sword, so that you can keep Vyle guessing," Slash said picking Dez up. Scar, and Slash walked to Scar's room. Scar picked up two shoulder cannons, three staffs, three sets of blades, and three sets of discs. He then gave one shoulder cannon to Dez and one to Slash, took one staff and gave each of them one, gave them a set of blades and kept one for himself and the same with the discs. They walked over to the training ground and larger robots were released. Scar and Slash ran at the robots. Slash fired her shoulder cannon at a group of robots and blasted them to bits. Scar grabbed his staff and twirled and hit the head off of all the robots around him. Scar and Slash then grabbed their discs and through them at the oncoming robots cutting through the onslaught. They then grabbed a blade in each hand and ran at the robots and fought hand to hand.They finished off the robots and walked back to the stands and pushed Dez forward. Dez quickly took stance as the robots came at her. She managed to blast ten robots and grabbing her staff took out two more. She then grabbed her discs and through them taking out five more. She then grabbed some throwing knifes and took out ten more. Finally she grabbed her sword and took out the rest. "Did I do good?" Dez asked turning her head. "You did better than I did my first attempt at using weapons," Slash said. "Yes you did very well you shall continue to train with us until you can beat me or Slash in hand to hand combat," Scar said. "OK!" Dez cried running up to Scar and Slash and giving them each a hug. They smiled as Dez skipped off to her room for her nap when they heard a blast coming from Byron's training room. They ran there and found Byron and Uno fighting a large dragon. Uno had an injured leg and was flying around firing arrows at the dragon. Byron was currently being held up by his tail and was trying to get released. Uno noticed Byron's development and shot a miko arrow at the dragon's arm. The dragon dropped Byron and slashed at Uno to have it blocked by one of Byron's blades. Uno jumped up from behind Byron and fired ten arrows at the dragon. They hit in the neck and the dragon died. Uno laid down and started healing herself. Byron walked up to her and picked her up after she was done healing herself. He carried her to her room. Slash and Scar went over to the stronger demon's pens and found half of them were empty. "We will need to restock," Slash said simply. Scar nodded and they walked back to their rooms.


	18. More training and the shrines

More training and the shrines

I don't own Inu-Yasha, Tales of Symphonia, Dragon Knights, A vs. P, or Yu-gi-oh. Do I have to keep saying it if I owned them I would have made a new show/game/book that followed my story!

Dez and Uno had gotten much stronger with every ones help. Dez now could summon small demons and was very good with most weaponry. Uno could summon larger snakes and was better with her bow and arrows. Dez had almost beaten Slash in hand-to-hand combat and Vyle had not attacked anyone in the last few days. Beth was now starting to train DD and Slash. She had taught DD how to summon strong demons and had taught Slash how to transform her weapons. Beth had taken one of the guest rooms and turned it into a mini palace of sorts. The room was covered in black colors with diamonds twinkling from almost everything. DD walked in to find Beth in her shrine. She was placing two new pictures among the pictures of the family's mates. "Who are they?" DD asked. "Their names are Lloyd and Kratos they are from yet another dimension," Beth said putting the pictures in a corner next to about a thousand other pictures. "We need to tell them why Vyle has not attacked us lately," DD said staring at the picture of a man with a dog-shaped head. "Set," she whispered under her breath. "He is doing well if you must know," Beth said standing up her hand lingering to brush the top of the two new pictures. As she did that you could see all the other picture's faces dart to stare at her. "We shall tell them now," Beth said standing fully up. They walked out of the room and DD whimpered slightly when the left the shrine. "I know you are not allowed your own shrine I will leave this one for you but they may never see it," Beth said. "I know," DD said. Beth and DD then walked into the training room to find Slash and Dez training in hand to hand. Dez was doing well until she turned the wrong way and Slash punched her in the stomach. Dez flew back and fell down. DD ran up to her. DD quickly healed Dez up and walked over to Slash. "We must tell them why his soul has not attacked any of us for so long," She whispered in her sister's ear. Slash nodded and walked to the meeting room. Beth walked over to Dez and picked her up. Beth and DD then walked to the meeting room. Everyone was there. "Why have you summoned all of us?" Sango asked. "We will tell you why Vyle hasn't attacked any of us here," Beth said. "It is because the families powers has been slowly leaking from this house and he is waiting to strike when the time is right," DD said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "What will he do?" Kouga asked. "He will kill all of us and make himself a new body out of our remains," Dez said. Everyone stared at Dez and asked, "How do you know this?" "He has been talking and I hear him," Dez said. "My poor daughter you should block him out," DD cried. "It is OK mom he doesn't know I can hear him he has told me how he plans to take us and I have been researching a spell that will stop what he is trying to do," Dez said. "How is he trying to take us?" Slash asked. "He is going to attack me first but I am working on a protection spell for myself. If that plan fails he will go for Uno who is already under a protection spell and then he will try to attack the rest of us," Dez said simply. "What do you mean I have a protective spell around me?" Uno asked. "Silver put it up," Dez said. "Silver did Dez tell you Vyle's plan first?" Uno asked. "No," Silver said looking down. "She put it up when she was born that was what robbed her of her voice originally," Dez said. "So that is the reason," Byron said walking over to Uno. "That is the reason no enemy has touched me," Uno said. "It is time to train Dez," Slash said walking off Dez right behind her. "Yes we should go train," Byron said walking with Uno. "We will go back to the shrine," Beth said to DD. "What shrine?" Inu asked. "Nothing! A little shrine to m, mothers!" DD said quickly. "Let us go see it," Shessy said. "OK," Beth said walking to her room. Shessy, Inu, and DD followed. Beth took a turn in the opposite direction of the mates shrine and they walked into a shrine that held pictures of the queen, Shesuke, Inu's mom, Shessy's mom, Uno, DD, Beth, and a miko. "Who is the miko?" Inu asked. "She is my original mother," Beth said. "Why have we never seen her?" Shessy asked. "She died when I was a baby and father found me and raised me," Beth said. "Who is father?" Inu asked. "Father is your father in that dimension," DD said. "Our father!" Inu and Shessy cried. Beth nodded. Inu and Shessy fainted and DD summoned two demons that caught Inu and Shessy as they fell. The demons took them to their room. DD and Beth then walked to the mates' shrine. DD sat down in front of the two new pictures and Beth sat in front of the pictures of Shessomaru, Rath, Rune, and Thatz. "Who is there?" the new pictures asked. "Give me a second," Beth said casting a spell and images of Lloyd and Kratos appeared in front of them. "Who is this?" Lloyd asked Beth. "This is my sister, DD," Beth said. "Hello DD," Lloyd said. Kratos nodded in DD's direction. "Hello Lloyd, hello Kratos," DD said walking around them. "Well I will be talking to the Dragon Knights and Shessomaru while you talk to the new boys," Beth said while summoning the Dragon Knights and Shessomaru. "So I get the honor of talking to a world savior and a great hero of the past," DD said. "So you know I great deal about us but we know nothing about you," Kratos said. "There is not much to know but I know more about you than you may ever know about me," DD said. "Why is that?" Lloyd asked. "Because I can see things about you that not even you know about you," DD said simply. "Sweet!" Lloyd cried. "How is that possible?" Kratos asked. "We are fortune tellers of a sort, we can tell these things," DD said. "What do you mean by fortune tellers," Kratos asked. "Stop asking her questions I want to see how she does it," Lloyd said jumping up and down. "I shall show you OK," DD said holding up her hands. They were transported into a strange world. "Hey we are floating!" Lloyd cried. "This is the tower of salvation in your world this is the future," DD said lowering them to the floor. They landed in time to see another Lloyd and a group of people entering the tower. "How is this possible!" Lloyd cried running up to his other self. He ran right through his other self. Then a red haired boy walked forward and called to a blonde girl. They walked up and then suddenly a group of angels came forward and surrounded them. Lloyd tried to run forward but DD stopped him. "My sister will stop him," DD said. Zelos made a little speech and then a terrible scream was heard. Everyone turned to see a little girl in front of the warp portal. "I am the only true chosen! None shall betray me! Die traitor!" She cried and jumped up with a bow and arrow in her hands. She shot Zelos in the throat and landed and grabbed Colette and jumped back behind the others. She then placed Colette down and jumped back into the circle of angels. She grabbed a sword that was in the middle of the circle of angels and slashed them all. She then put the sword at her belt and walked over to Zelos' body. She picked it up and they walked out of the tower. "That is what will happen in this world, Zelos will betray you and he will die by my sister's hand," DD said holding onto Lloyd who is trying to go after them. Suddenly they were back in the room. "So that will happen?" Lloyd asked looking down. "That may happen," DD said. "What do you mean may?" Kratos asked. "Kratos if you returned to them and stopped Zelos he will not be killed," DD said. "Why did your sister take the body?" Lloyd asked. "She would be planning to revive it and question him," DD said. "Take us back so we can see what would happen after that," Kratos said. "Do you really want to see what would happen to Zelos or would you like to see what would happen without my sister?" DD asked. "Let us see what would happen without your sister," Kratos said. "OK," DD said holding her hands up again. They were back in the tower of salvation. The same thing happened but after Zelos made his speech he, Colette and the Desian teleported up. Lloyd killed all the angels and they all ran up to the portal and teleported. DD, Lloyd, and Kratos walked up to the portal and teleported after the others. They found everyone fighting and Regal told them to run to a door. DD and group made it to the door before Lloyd and after Lloyd made it through Regal smashed some columns around the door, blocking it. Lloyd cried out to Regal and then started running down the path. The next one to be picked off was Sheena. A root of the large mana tree grabbed her. Lloyd tried to help her but couldn't get to her. The next one taken out was Raine. She was trapped in the middle of a collapsing room. The next one taken out was Presea. She managed to open a door but was caught by a root and dragged into a crack in the wall. The next one to be taken was Genis. He was trapped in a trap that kept them from entering the final area. "Regal, Sheena, Raine, Presea, Genis!" Lloyd cried out trying to run to them but DD held him back. "That is enough!" Kratos cried. "Yes for now that will suffice," DD said quickly sending them back to the room. "My friends!" Lloyd cried before collapsing. DD caught him and looked at Beth for help. "We shall send our sister to keep that from happening," Beth said walking up to Lloyd. She picked him up and carried him to his picture and put him back into it. DD looked up at Kratos and Kratos said, "Show me what would happen if your sister was there." DD nodded and held her hands up again. They were transported to where Regal and Lloyd were fighting the angel squadrons. The little girl from before ran up and grabbed each of them and ran through the door sending up a shield behind her. DD and Kratos easily walked through the shield while the angels trying to get through got zapped. They found the giant root and the little girl (we will call her Chi!) zapped the root with the power of Shadow the summon spirit of darkness and Volt the summon spirit of electricity. The root shriveled up and crashed into the bridge. Chi spread her wings and grabbing everyone jumped over the gap. DD and Kratos simply floated over the gap. They made it to the room where Raine was captured. There were four doors. Chi simply smashed the doors open. They all walked straight through and made it to another door. This one was locked from the inside and was too thick for Chi to smash through. Chi and Presea climbed through an air duck and opened the door. Then suddenly as the door was opening the ceiling over the hallway started to fall. Presea tried to run over and was grabbed by a root. Chi quickly picked up the machinery and threw it below the falling ceiling. She then quickly ran up to Presea and cut the root that was pulling her into the crack. They quickly ran under the ceiling as it crashed down mere feet behind them. They then transported into a hallway. They ran forward and a field appeared all around them. Chi grabbed them and ran straight through the field. They then took another teleport but when Kratos and DD tried to take it they were not allowed. DD dispelled the images and they were back in the room. DD then fainted and Kratos caught her he then handed her to Beth and walked back into his picture. "We were blocked by Mithos," he said before entering his picture. Beth carried DD to her room where Inu and Shessy were sleeping on the bed and she laid DD down.

The next morning

DD woke up quickly and silently. She quickly ran out of the room and into Beth's room. She ran into the shrine and summoned Kratos. "You think you can get through the barrier now?" Kratos asked. DD nodded and lifted her hands. The were transported straight through to the transporter. They walked onto it and were teleported straight to be right next to Mithos. There the entire group was with Chi. Chi was drawing the sword and Mithos was starting to sweat when he saw the sword. "Damn it how is it a child can hold the legendary sword?" He cried. "I am no child!" Chi cried slashing Mithos. Mithos jumped out of the way and tried to fly off. Lloyd slashed at him with his swords while he tried to escape. He got hit and disappeared. Chi quickly grabbed the others and they ran out of the building. Zelos was waiting for them outside. "So my plan worked," he said noticing the sword at Chi's side. "Your plan didn't work my plan did," Chi said coldly. "Well fine," Zelos huffed. "Colette will fall down now," DD said. As she said that Colette started stumbling and fell on Chi. Chi quickly turned around and caught her. They quickly made camp. DD and Kratos landed and Chi told the others she was going for a little walk. Chi walked over to where DD and Kratos were and bowed. "Lady DD, Lord Kratos I have done as told I have started the regeneration of both worlds," Chi said. "Rise little sister, Chi, we are equals on this world," DD said. Chi nodded and raised her head to stare right at were they were hidden from others view. "You, my little sister, have taken the legendary sword and have stopped Mithos but he shall try to take the eleven world away along with the great seed," DD said. "Hey Chi who you talking to?" Lloyd's voice came from camp. "No one, the wind I was talking to the wind spirit," Chi said quickly. "Why are you doing that so far from camp?" Lloyd asked. "No reason it was because camp was to stifling," Chi said. Lloyd walked over and sat down next to Chi, "I know about your sister who is it that is with her?" Lloyd asked quietly. "How do you know about my sister," Chi asked suddenly. "You talk in your sleep," Lloyd said chuckling. "I do not!" Chi huffed. Lloyd laughed and placed his hands on Chi's shoulders. "Sure you don't," he said. He then pulled her onto his lap. Chi flinched and Lloyd quickly removed his hands from her shoulders. "It is OK it is the transformation that is all," Chi said. "Yes you were changing into something stronger while Colette was being turned into an angel," Lloyd sighed. "Now the transformation is still going even after we released all the seals on this side," Chi said sadly. "Soon we shall release the final summon spirit, Origin," Lloyd said hugging her. Chi nodded and they got up. "You do know that Colette will be hurt by their relationship?" Kratos asked DD as they watched the two go back to camp. "Yes we know but many hearts must be broken to keep these worlds alive," DD said as they floated above the camp. They rested there and in the morning they headed out to elf village. There they headed into the forest next to the village and walked through trying to find Kratos and the final seal. They ran into a golden dragon and easily defeated it with the legendary blade. They then walked into a clearing and Kratos was standing there. Lloyd and Chi walked up. "We have come to make a pact with Origin move or we must fight!" they cried. Kratos drew his sword. "Then we must fight," Chi said sadly. Chi and Lloyd grabbed their weapons and the others got ready for battle. Chi started chanting and Kratos froze. Lloyd ran forward and slashed at Kratos. Kratos fell and Genis and Zelos hit him with magic. Kratos collapsed and everyone lowered their weapons. Kratos stood up and opened the seal. He then collapsed and Yuan caught him. Yuan quickly put some of his mana in him. Kratos opened his eyes and Chi ran to his side Lloyd right behind her. "Are you OK?" Chi cried. "Death has eluded me yet again," Kratos mumbled. "I am to stubborn to let you die on me Kratos," Chi said. "Yeah dad you aren't dieing on me," Lloyd said. Then the stone that held Origin started to glow and Chi walked forward. "Who is trying to summon me?" Origin's voice resonated around the clearing. "I am trying to summon you!" Chi cried. "You are not human!" Origin cried appearing. "No I am not," Chi said. "Then I will make a pact with you if you can defeat me," Origin said. "Everyone the only ones I want to fight with me is Lloyd and Raine," Chi said. "I want to fight!" Zelos said. "NO!" Chi cried jumping away from one of Origin's blades. Raine started doing healing spells as Lloyd and Chi ran at Origin slashing. Chi jumped at Origin's head and was blocked by all of Origin's blades. This left Lloyd to attack. Lloyd slashed and Origin fell. "You have beaten me, you may have my power," Origin said. "Great job!" Genis said running up. Suddenly Mithos' crystal glowed and flew at Lloyd. "I shall take this body!" Mithos' voice came from the jewel. "NO!" Chi and Colette cried pushing Lloyd away. "Then I will take these bodies!" Mithos' voice came from Chi and Colette. "NO let them go!" Lloyd cried. "Never! I am going home!" Mithos cried. Chi and Colette disappeared. "NO!" Lloyd cried. Then suddenly the tower of salvation started to crumble and a world appeared in the sky. Giant pieces started to crush the eleven villages. Lloyd and friends started to evacuate the village. DD and Kratos quickly put a shield around the village as the pieces fell. DD and Kratos then landed in front of the group. They undid the cloak of invisibility around them and the group gasped as they appeared. "So you are Chi's sister?" Lloyd asked. DD nodded as the two Kratos walked over to each other. "We must save Chi and Colette!" DD cried. Everyone nodded and they flew off to the destroyed tower. They landed and walked to the middle of the remains. DD quickly put her hands together and the legendary sword formed in her hands. "Take us to DK!" DD cried. They were engulfed in a white light and they were teleported to the strange world. DD and Lloyd led the group up the pathway to were Colette and Chi were. "They are too strong!" Mithos cried as his spirit was forced from the girls' bodies. "DD!" Chi cried running up to her sister. "Chi I am glad you are OK," DD said giving Chi a little push into Lloyd. Lloyd caught her and held her to him. "I am so glad you are OK!" he cried. "I am sorry Mithos but you must die!" DD cried waving the eternal sword. A blast of light emanated from the sword and Mithos' jewel was destroyed. "We will go now," DD said grabbing Kratos and disappearing. "Thank you sister," Chi said to empty air as Lloyd held her close. DD and Kratos popped back into the room to find Beth glaring at them. "What did you do?" she cried. "We helped save Chi!" DD cried. "Kratos leave this is between my sister and me," Beth said not taking her eyes off of DD. Kratos nodded and returned to his picture. "You know that it would of worked out if you hadn't interrupted," Beth said. "Yes, but we would of lost Lloyd to Colette!" DD cried. "True, but that doesn't excuse you from messing with the future of another world," Beth said. "I need to keep my family happy!" DD cried. "So the happiness of other matters so little!" Beth cried. "Yes!" DD cried raising her hands. "Don't!" Beth cried as DD disappeared. Beth quickly teleported after her sister. They popped up over the area where the tower of salvation once was. Beth looked around and saw a little dot on the sky that was DD. Beth flew off after DD. "Stop sister we should not be here!" Beth cried out. "I don't care this is a perfect world and I must protect Chi!" DD's voice carried on the wind. Suddenly DD stopped. Beth almost ran into her as she quickly stopped. Lloyd flew up on huge angel wings. "What has happened?" he cried looking from DD to Beth. "My sister does not approve of my helping to save Chi and Colette," DD said. Suddenly Lloyd whistled and Chi flew up. "What is Beth doing here DD?" Chi asked. "She didn't approve of my helping," DD said. "If you didn't help Lloyd would now be with Colette instead of me!" Chi cried hugging Lloyd. "I know that but DD shouldn't have interfered!" Beth cried. Chi and DD suddenly drew their legendary swords and Lloyd drew his swords. "Seal for us this being until the time is right!" they cried. Suddenly a barrier appeared around Beth. "Let me out sisters," Beth said. "NO! You will be let out when the legendary sword feel you no longer have any hate for what we did," DD and Chi cried. Chi, Lloyd and DD then flew down to the ground to Dirk's house. They walked into the house to find a women cooking while Dirk and Kratos sat at the table. "Hello Lloyd, hello Chi who is your friend?" the women asked. "Hello Anne my name is DD I am Chi's sister," DD said. "Hello DD," Anne said. "So you have returned where is the other Kratos?" Kratos asked. "He is back in the past and I am here to stop my sister from changing this future," DD said. "Chi and I will be outside talking," Lloyd said taking Chi's hand. "Behave sister!" DD cried out to them as they left the house. "So you are the one who helped save Chi?" Dirk asked. DD nodded and sat down at the table. "I was also the one that helped to revive you Anne," she said. "For that we thank you," Kratos and Anne said. "Why does your sister want to change this perfect future the worlds have stopped stealing each others mana and we have a great family going," Kratos asked. "It is because in the future that was to happen if I didn't interfere, Anne would still be dead, the two worlds would be one, and Colette would be with Lloyd," DD said sadly. "We must stop your sister!" Kratos cried holding onto Anne. "She is currently in a barrier that keeps her from exiting until we can convince her to stop trying to destroy this future," DD said. "Take me to her," Kratos said. "Me to," Anne said. DD nodded and they walked out of the house. They looked around and couldn't find Chi and Lloyd. "They must be off playing," Anne said smiling. DD nodded and they walked off the property. DD and Kratos let out their wings and Anne climbed on Kratos' back. DD and Kratos flapped their wings and took off. They flew up to where Beth was being held. Beth looked up at them and asked, "Who is that?" "That is Anne Lloyd's mother who Chi and I brought back," DD said. "Hello dear why is it that you want me dead again?" Anne asked. "I don't want you dead I want DD's mistake to be removed from this world," Beth said. "To do that Anne would have to die," Kratos said angrily. "Also Kratos would go to DK!" DD cried. "What!" Anne and Kratos cried. "That was not to be know sister dear," Beth said. "I don't need to listen to you anymore Beth I am a grown-up with my own mates and my own life," DD said. "You are still a child if you can't realize what you are doing," Beth said. "I know what I am doing! I am giving a family the life they deserve and keeping the worlds from stealing each others mana!" DD cried. "You are sacrificing the rest of the world to keep your friends happy!" Beth cried. "I am not doing that as long as Chi is here the families immense power keeps the worlds alive and full of mana," DD said. "Come we are going to go see our friends," DD said turning her back on Beth. Kratos and Anne nodded and they flew down. They landed and walked over to the village. They walked past the guards. They turned and entered a small house. Two people were inside reading. "Genis, Raine!" DD cried. The two turned and smiled saying, "Hi DD, hi Anne, hi Kratos!" "We were going to get the gang together to talk about a little problem we are having want to join us?" DD asked. Genis and Raine nodded. They walked out of the village and found Chi and Lloyd making out in the woods. "Chi I told you to behave!" DD said laughing. They quickly moved apart blushing. "We are going to get the others do you want to come?" Raine asked. "Sure!" Lloyd cried. They got on the Rheinards and took off. They flew over the teleported over the renegade's base. They were teleported to the other world. They landed and walked over to the palace. There they walked to the rich section of the city. They walked up to a mansion and entered it. There they found Zelos with some girls around him. "Hey Zelos how you doing want to save the worlds again?" Chi asked. "Hey my top girls how you doing and sure!" Zelos responded jumping up much to the displeasure of the girls around him. "We are going to get the others and go stop my sister from destroying the world," DD said. "Time to go get Sheena!" Zelos said. They all nodded and walked outside and got on the Rheinards. They flew out to the ninja village and walked into the chief hut. "Hey Sheena how you doing!" Chi said running into the center area. "Chi!" Sheena cried. The two girls hugged and talked. While this was going on everyone else wandered the village. Then Chi and Sheena exited the hut and they took the Rheinards to Regal's company. They landed and walked in. They rested at the hotel and then took the train to the company. They took the elevator to the presidents room and greeted the three people there, "Hey Regal, hey Presea, hey Alicia!" "Hello!" they called back. "We are going to save the worlds again want to help?" Zelos asked. "Sure," Presea said. Regal and Alicia nodded. They all got on the Rheinards and flew back to Silverant and to where Beth was being held. "You brought Alicia back as well?" Beth asked. "Yes!" Chi said. "You are the one that wants Alicia dead!" Regal cried.

Got to stop here!


	19. The two worlds

The two worlds

Sorry I had to break off so suddenly but my computer wouldn't allow me to type anymore so here is the rest of the chapter! Also I don't own the games/shows/books in this story!

"I don't want anyone dead I want DD's mistake to be undone!" Beth cried. "If that happens Alicia and Anna will die!" Regal and Kratos cried back. "I don't want my sister to die again!" Presea hiccupped. "It is OK Presea we won't let Beth kill Alicia," Genis cooed. "Genis is right she may be stuck here forever because of how stubborn she is," DD said. "I am not stubborn I simply don't want the rules broken!" Beth cried. "The rules are damned! This is the proper way to save the worlds!" DD screamed. Beth looked taken aback. "You don't know who made the rules do you?" she muttered. "Who? You?" DD asked. "No the being that created me, darkness," Beth said. "Darkness created these rules!" DD cried. "Yes and he is coming to stop this I want to fix it before he comes," Beth said. "Genis I need you to make a barrier around the worlds! Raine I need you to infuse the barrier with light magic!" DD cried. Genis and Raine flew off and DD hurriedly got everyone to the ground including Beth in her cage. "Who is darkness?" Regal asked. "Darkness is the most powerful force there is," Chi said. "Sheena summon Aska and Luna! We will need their power to keep darkness away!" DD cried. Sheena nodded and flew off. "What should we do?" everyone else asked. "Get your weapons sharpened we are in for a fight," DD said. Everyone nodded and flew off leaving DD and Beth alone. "You know they won't win don't you?" Beth asked. "They have the right to fight for their freedom to live like they are," DD responded. "You are willing to throw away your life to save your sister's life? You are stronger then I ever was," Beth said. "Yes I am but if you would try to help us you might be let out of that cage," DD said flying off. "Sister I would love to but I can't," Beth whispered. "I can't let go of the rules that control my existence," she continued. DD flew off in the direction of the destroyed tower of salvation. There she summoned everyone. "I finished the barrier," Genis said. "We infused it with light energy," Sheena and Raine said. "You guys ready for a fight?" DD asked. Everyone nodded. DD and Chi drew their legendary swords and called out to them to take the group to where darkness was. They were teleported to the DK. There they looked at the sky and saw this giant black cloud coming straight at them. "We will need Shadow to stop from being immediately destroyed!" DD cried. Chi nodded and summoned Shadow. The giant cloud slowed and landed on the surface of DK. The cloud turned into a form of a man with a coal black body and red eyes. "You must obey the rules!" the figure cried. "No! I don't have to listen to your rules you are the boss of Beth not me!" DD cried out. "I am the creature of all life I control you!" the creature called out. "You no longer control your link to this world so how can you control her," someone's voice came from the transporter. "Beth!" Chi and DD cried. "You have no longer any control over me darkness be gone from these plains of existence!" Beth cried out holding her sword. "Never!" darkness cried running at Genis. "You will not hurt him!" Raine cried blocking the attack. Sheena and Chi started muttering as Lloyd and the others kept darkness busy. "We summon the spirits!" Sheena and Chi cried. All of the summon spirits appeared around darkness and focused their power at him. They blasted him. Suddenly a portal opened up and Byron and Uno appeared. "You started a battle without me?" Byron asked slashing at darkness. "You! I give you a child and you attack me!" darkness cried. "You gave me the child's body but I gave it its soul!" Uno cried summoning a giant snake demon. The snake demon wrapped around darkness and squeezed. Chi and Lloyd attacked the bound darkness. Suddenly a ring flew forward and slashed off darkness' head. "Colette!" Lloyd cried. "How dare you try to hurt my friends!" Colette cried grabbing her ring. "He is dead," DD, Chi, Uno, and Beth sighed. "Who are they?" Bryon asked pointing at the others. "They are the ones that live here," Uno said. "OK how do you do my name is Byron this is my mate Uno," Byron said. "You have a big family," Lloyd said to Chi. "Yes and they should be going back to the castle now," Chi said. "Sure whatever," Byron and Uno called walking back through the portal. "I shall leave as well," Beth said following them. "I still have one last thing to do," DD said. Everyone followed her through the teleported back to the ground. "Raine, Genis come with me everyone else do as you wish," DD said. Everyone went on their way. "What do you need us for?" Raine and Genis asked. "We are going to find your mother," DD said. "WHAT!" they cried. DD nodded. "Virginia!" DD cried out. A flash of light and Virginia appeared. "Why have you called me," she asked. "To revive your memory and to restore your children to you," DD said. DD held her hand to Virginia's forehead and started muttering. Virginia's eyes closed and she started glowing. After a few minutes she stopped glowing and opened her eyes. "Raine! Genis!" she cried. "Mother!" Raine and Genis cried. They ran up to each other and hugged. "Thank you DD," Raine and Genis said. "I can go now I hope to see you soon," DD said walking through a portal. DD appeared in the shrine. She found Beth and Uno dragging Byron away from the shrine. "You have to many mates!" he was crying. "So what I am allowed as many mates as I want!" Beth cried. "You are not allowed to have this many mates," Byron said. "Byron if you want to stay here with your family you must forget what you have seen," Uno said. "I can't!" Byron cried. "Then I shall help you," Uno said placing her hand on his head and putting her mouth over his. "What are you doing?" Byron cried before Uno's mouth lowered onto his and her hand started glowing. Byron started glowing. A few seconds later Byron stopped glowing and Uno led him out of the room. "That was close," DD sighed. "To close you must not mess with the future anymore," Beth said. "I will try not to," DD said. "You will do more than try," Beth said. "But," DD started. "But nothing," Beth said. "Darkness is gone there are no more rules!" DD cried. "True," Beth said. "Don't look like that what are you thinking?" DD asked. "That I can now control the future again," Beth said. "Again?" DD asked. "Before darkness created this body when I was simply a soul I could control the future," Beth said. "Time for bed," Scar said from the door. DD and Beth nodded and walked to their bedrooms.


	20. More training and Kagome's surpries

More training and Kagome's surprise

I don't own the games/books/anime/movies. I do own my new character!

DD woke up late and walked into the training room. There she found Slash and Dez in hand-to-hand combat again. This time when Dez made the wrong move she instantly jumped up to avoid Slash's punch. "I win!" Dez said driving her fist down on Slash's head. Slash crumbled under the force. "Good job Dez," DD said running up to Slash. "I am OK simply got my head rattled a little," Slash said standing up. "We are going on a little trip," DD said. "So I should get everyone?" Slash asked. "No only Kagome, Kouga, Inu, Shessy, Miroku, Sango, KJ, SJ, MJ, and Shippo," DD said. "Sure," Slash said walking off. "Come Dez," DD said walking to the meeting room. There they found everyone DD had asked for there. "Why were we summoned?" Shessy asked. "We are going to go see Kagome's family," DD said. "What!" Kagome cried. "I haven't seen them in the longest time I forgot all about them," Kagome said. "I know," DD said smiling. "Get ready everyone we are going on a trip," Dez said. Everyone left for a second and was back with some bags. They walked to the well and jumped on in. As they were falling DD snapped her fingers. The blue light engulfed them. They landed and quickly climbed/jumped out of the well. "We are here," DD said. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa!" Kagome cried out. Three people came out. "Kagome!" the people cried. "This is your family Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Yeah!" Kagome smiled before her family surrounded her and demanded to know why she hadn't come back in years. "This is why," Kagome said holding up KJ. "Is he yours?" They cried. "Mine and Kouga's," Kagome said. "Kouga's? What about Inu-Yasha?" Souta cried. "He is with me," DD said hugging Inu. "Who are you?" Grandpa asked. "My name is DD I am Inu's and Shessy's mate," DD said. "What!" Souta cried. Suddenly DD grabbed Dez and jumped into the bushes. Inu, Shessy, Kouga, and Shippo followed her. Suddenly Kagome's friends appeared. "Kagome!" they cried. "Who are these people, Kagome," her friends asked. "This is Miroku, Sango and their children, SJ, and MJ," Kagome said. "Who is the baby you are holding?" her friends asked. "His name is KJ he is mine," Kagome said. "What you have a kid that we didn't know about? Who is the father is it that guy that is so hung up over his old girlfriend?" the girls asked. "His father's name is Kouga and no he is not Inu-Yasha's kid," Kagome said. "He is my son," Kouga said walking out of the bushes. "Your Kouga!" Kagome's friends cried looking him over. "Kagome you are lucky!" her friends cried. "I don't think she is the lucky one," DD said walking out with Dez, Inu, and Shessy. "Who are you people?" Kagome's friends asked. "My name is DD this is my daughter Dez and my mates Inu and Shessy," DD said. "You are Inu-Yasha?" the girls asked. Inu nodded and the girls started yelling at him. "How dare you dump Kagome!" they cried. "Leave him alone," DD said pushing them away from Inu. "You are DD you must be a slut!" they cried. "A slut you mean the fact I have two mates if that is what you call a slut then my sister is really a slut," DD said laughing. "Where I come from this is normal," DD said. "Normal where do you come from," the girls asked. "I am from the darkest part of the universe," DD said. "Yeah right, where? America?" the girls laughed. "No that is where some of my family lives but I don't come from there," DD said. "Shippo you can come out now," Kagome cried. Shippo scurried out of the bushes and the girls immediately rushed around him hugging and petting him. "He is popular," DD said. "Yes he is," Kagome said. "Dez you and the other children go play mommy has something to do," DD said. Dez left followed by Shippo, SJ, KJ, MJ, and Souta. "So Kagome where have you been?" her friends asked her. "I have been away," Kagome said trying to avoid the question. "Where!" the girls cried. "She has been away that is all you need to know," Kouga said walking up behind Kagome and putting his arm around her. "You can't talk for her now where were you?" they cried. "That is enough!" Shessy said. He brought his blade to their throats. "What the hell is he doing with a sword?" they cried. "He is a great swordsman with a short temper," DD said. "You all have swords!" they cried. "Except for Kagome," DD said. "She is a miko and has no use for a sword," DD continued. "Please release my friends," Kagome said. DD nodded in Shessy's direction. Shessy nodded and lowered his sword. "Have you been to school yet we have a cool new girl," the girls said. "What is her name?" Kagome asked. "Celeste," the girls said. DD ears percked up at this. "Did you say Celeste? The dark witch?" DD asked. "Yes we said Celeste and what do you mean dark witch?" the girls responded. "Celeste or the Celeste I know is a dark witch," DD said. "Why don't you come to school and see if it is the Celeste you know," the girls said. "Yeah I should see her," DD said. "You can be my watcher," Kagome said. "Watcher?" DD asked. "Yeah they are people who are chosen to watch people who are out of school for a long time to see that they aren't skipping," Kagome said. "Off to school!" DD cried. "Miroku, Sango we can't take you to school so you help around the house," Kagome's mom said. "Kouga, Inu, Shessy you three will take care of the children for the time we are gone," Kagome said. The boys/Sango nodded as the girls walked off in the direction of the school. "So what are all of them with those old clothing," the girls asked Kagome. "They are from feudal Japan and that is what they wear back then," Kagome said. "Tell us the truth!" the girl cried. "That is the truth," DD said. "How can it be," the girls cried. "The well is magical," DD said. "DD that is enough," Kagome said. "Sure," DD said. "We are here," the girls said. They walked into the school and Kagome's friends went to class. "We will go to the principal's office and get my schedule," Kagome said. "Sure," DD said. They walked into the office and Kagome walked up to the receptionist. "We would like to see the principal," Kagome said. The receptionist nodded in the direction of the door and Kagome and DD walked through it. "Hello Kagome long time no see," the principal called. "Hello sir we would like to get my schedule," Kagome said. "Who is your friend?" the principal asked. "She is going to be my watcher," Kagome said. "Sure here is your schedule," the principal said handing Kagome a piece of paper. They left and went to first period. There they found Kagome's friends waiting for them outside the room. "So let me see your schedule," they cry. "You have all the classes with that Celeste girl," they said. "Good," DD said. They walked into class and Kagome sat down while DD scanned the room. Her eyes settled on a girl with dark hair. "Celeste," she whispers. DD closes her eyes and sends out a mental calling. "DD!" the mental cry nearly jolted DD out of her trance. "Is that you Celeste?" DD asked. "Who you think it is Mother Therese? Of course it is me," there was a mental laugh. "You still have your humor do you still have your abilities?" DD asked. "Of course," Celeste said. "I need to talk to you after school," DD said. "OK," Celeste said. DD snapped out of her trance with the bell. "It is Celeste," DD said to Kagome as they left. "How do you know, you were asleep," Kagome said. "I was in a trance and talked to her we will meet after school," DD said.

Later that day

The day had gone smoothly. They walked out of the school building and walked over to a bench. They sat down and watched as the students left. Then Kagome gasped and the leaves started trembling. A black light started to be seen from the building. Celeste walked out with a black vortex around her. "You should stop showing off," DD said. "Sorry wanted to see if it was really you," Celeste said. Kagome sighed when the vortex disappeared. "So you know DD?" Kagome asked. "Yeah we go way back a little after KJ turned eighteen," Celeste said. "What!" Kagome cried. "We should go back home now," DD said standing up. "Yeah," Kagome said. They walked back home and found the house a mess. "What happened her?" Kagome asked her mother. "The children were playing and then they all sort of fell over the furniture, and then all the adults tried to fix it and it got even worst and then you came home and please help," Kagome's mom said. "I can help," Celeste said holding up her hand. Her hand glowed black and the furniture floated up and placed itself in the correct position. "Thank you dear," Kagome's mom said. "We will be going home now if you don't mind," DD said. "I would like to see the feudal era again," Celeste said. "Lets get the others," DD said. They collected the others and jumped into the well. "Did you enjoy your time Kagome," Kouga asked. "Yeah I did," Kagome said. "That TV was very interesting," Miroku said. Sango hit him screaming, "You were watching girls in swimsuits!" Sango continued to rant until they made it to the castle. Celeste ran in and ran to a guest room. "She will make herself at home while we have dinner," DD said. Everyone walked into the dining hall and the servants brought out food. Everyone ate up and then went to their rooms.

The next morning

DD woke up and walked into Celeste's room. There she found the room covered in pages of dark spell books. "Celeste!" DD called. A line of the papers started glowing and DD followed the direction they were heading. When she reached the end she found Celeste with a demon. She was casting a spell. The papers surrounding the room lifted themselves off the walls and floated toward the demon. The demon backed into a corner as the paper started to speed up. The paper circled around the demon and then started cutting him up. "You have been torturing that poor demon all night haven't you?" DD asked. "DD! When did you come in?" Celeste responded startled. "A few minutes ago," DD said. The paper around the demon slowed and returned to the wall and the demon parts started to reassemble. "So you are going to come meet the others?" DD asked. "Sure," Celeste said. They walked out as the demon fully reassembled itself. They walked to the dinning hall and DD introduced Celeste to the others. "She is a dark witch so I would not suggest being to friendly with her Miroku," DD said. "Hey I haven't touched anyone but Sango in a while!" Miroku cried. "Yes but she doesn't even like it when non-free men even look at her wrong," DD said. "That is true the last time that happened he actually touched me, remember what happened to him?" Celeste asked. "Yeah he lost more than his pride!" DD cried. "We don't need details," Miroku said. "Sure," Celeste said. "So Celeste you are from our future?" Byron asked. "Yeah! I will meet DD in about 17 years," Celeste said. "So when the babies are 18," Slash said. "Yes," DD said. "Lady Slash, Lord Scar where is Lord Spike?" Celeste asked. "He has been sleeping for a while now hasn't he?" DD asked. "He has been training in magic ability," Scar said. "He can now summon his brothers and sisters from the home planet," Slash said. "Bring him out," Beth said. "I have been here the entire time," Spike's voice came from the center of the room where Spike appeared. "Spike that is my ability," Byron said. "You have way more abilities dear," Uno cooed. "I have an announcement from the home world," Spike said. "Yes Spike dear," Slash cooed. "Mother wants to see the entire group for her birthday," Spike said. "Sure you guys go ahead I will get the others," DD said. Everyone nodded and Uno and Slash made a portal that everyone walked through. DD walked to the cave and got her parents to go through the portal. She then walked through a portal and walked through a castle. There she found Susan, RJ, and Pyro. "Come on Mom wants to see us," DD said. They walked through the portal and DD walked through yet another portal. She summoned Lari, Dos, and Tres. Everyone came to her and they all walked through a portal.

The alien planet

DD landed and everyone walked into the hive. While DD prepared Yami, Kiaba, Mokuba, and Joey as they entered the main core of the hive. The boys gasped as they saw all the aliens. The girls led the boys into the guest chamber. "You shall wait here until we are ready for you," DD said. DD then walked into the other guest rooms collecting her sisters. They all walked into the queen's room and waited as the queen finished laying another egg. "Hello my children," she said. "Hello Mother," the girls said. "You may bring in your friends now," the queen said. DD nodded and summoned their friend/family. Everyone walked in and the sisters walked over to their mates. "Pyro it is good to see you," the queen said. "Who is the new one?" the queen asked pointing at Celeste. "She is my friend from the future and she will help me keep the peace of the different worlds," DD said. "Good we could always use new friends," the queen said. "I hope to be of some use to you queen," Celeste said. "I'm sure you will be of service," the queen said. "We have come to see how our daughter is doing," Shesuke and Fang said. "I am fine mother, father, I have simply been making the family bigger," DD said. "So how has everyone been doing?" the queen asked. "We have been fine," RJ, Susan and Pyro said. "We have nearly destroyed our piece of Vyle's soul," Uno and Byron said. "I have been doing good," Dez said. "Gogo gaga," the babies said. "Translation Shippo," the queen asked. "Wet diapers but OK," Shippo said. While Sango and Kagome changed some diapers everyone else said how they were doing. "So Beth you still have to revive your mother?" the queen asked looking around. "Yes the shield of death around my mother and father is still to strong for me," Beth said. "Something is too strong for Beth!" Inu cried. "It was a demon that killed my parents," Beth said. "A strong one?" Shessy asked. "No it was a weak one but a curse was born when I killed it," Beth said. "A curse that can kill everything that touches it," Uno said. "We could all try attacking it at once," Yami said. "Tried that but I was nearly killed and barley managed to save my companions," Beth said sadly. "It is OK you will find a way to revive them," the queen said. "Yes I will mother," Beth said. "So Lari you still have Joey?" the queen asked. "Yes Joey and I are very close," Lari said. Joey started blushing. "So Joey do you like being with Lari?" the queen asked. Joey nodded. "I wish to have permission to put a protective spell on RJ," Lari said. "Permission granted," the queen said. "Mother we must return to our rooms now and prepare for a long stay for some of us," DD said. "Yes I must return to my work," the queen said. DD and group left the main room and DD and her sisters led everyone to their individual rooms. DD then wandered outside of the hive and Celeste soon joined her. Lari came soon afterward. "We will be heading to the human settlement for a little while," DD said. Celeste and Lari nodded. "So we are going to check on the human cattle?" Celeste asked. "Yeah," DD said. "I haven't been human hunting in a while," Lari said. "It is not hunting it is observing," Celeste said. "Sure what ever do I get to get close to the prey?" Lari asked. "Sure," DD said. Lari jumped up and down. "We should put on our illusions, DD," Lari said. DD nodded and she and Lari started muttering. Their bodies started glowing and their bodies changed. DD's ears disappeared to be replaced by human ears. Her claws shortened. Her hair turned to a solid black and her dress turned into a nice human looking outfit. Lari's ears shortened to a normal length and her cloak became a simple dress. Celeste watched all this. When they finished changing their looks they stopped glowing. "Ready?" DD asked. "Ready," Celeste and Lari said. They walked toward the settlement and when they reached to edge people with guns surrounded them. "Who are you?" the people asked. "We are merely travelers looking for shelter from the aliens," DD said. "You must be lying there are no travelers alive here!" the people cried. "We have survived by hiding always, we thought that there were no other people on this god forsaken planet," DD said. "OK but you will be tested to see if you are human and not a bloody new bug," the apparent leader of the group said. "Sure," DD said. They walked into a laboratory and DD, Celeste and Lari sat down. The scientists did a few tests and proclaimed that they were human. "So you were telling the truth," the leader said. "Yeah we told you," Celeste said. "You can now seek the shelter you wish," the leader said. "OK!" Lari cried. They walked around noticing the new technology. "So this is how these people have survived after all of our attacks," DD said looking at a DNA duplicator. "Yes and this is how they can communicate to get more stuff," Lari said staring at an instant transporter. "What do you say we mess with this stuff?" Celeste asked. "Sure," DD and Lari said. "First we should take care of the tape that will show what we do," DD said opening a portal the size of her hand and pulling out a small tape. "Go DD!" Lari said. "I shall get to work placing the disrupters," Celeste said. Celeste started to glow black and small round objects appeared around her. DD, Lari, and Celeste grabbed one of each of the objects and placed them around the room. They then quickly left and found a hotel. "Room for three," DD said. "That will be 100 dollars," the receptionist said. "Sure," DD said pulling out a wallet. DD handed the person a hundred dollar bill. "Since when do you have that much money, wait a minute have you been again?" Celeste stuttered. "Have I been working again yes," DD said. Lari simply smiled. They walked into their room. They lay on their beds and DD sent a message to the hive telling the others where they were. "The traps should go off in about 12 hours," Celeste said. "We will need to leave before then," DD said. "I want to get out of this illusion to," Lari said. They left before dawn. They were out of the search area when they heard the first shots. "They tried to use the DNA duplicator," Celeste said. "What did those things do?" Lari asked. "They make aliens with the DNA replicator and make face huggers with the transporter," DD said. "Time to remove these illusions," Lari said happily. DD and Lari glowed and their bodies returned to normal. They walked back to their rooms and they went to sleep.


	21. Dez's passageadventure part 1

Dez's passage/adventure part 1

I need people to review not my story (though I would enjoy more reviews!) but Kagomeismine's story or Petersuntamedheart! Please! Almost forgot to say I don't own the shows/games/books in this story!

DD woke up and walked to the queen's room. "You wish to have your daughter go through the test do you not?" the queen asked. DD nodded. "Then bring her to me and we shall send her to be tested," the queen said. DD stood up and walked to Dez's room. She shook Dez awake and told her to get ready for a fight. They then walked down to the queen's private chamber, Dez covered in Predator armor. There they found the queen without her egg sack. She was standing on a transporter. "Dez my dear granddaughter you will be tested to become a true part of this hive," the queen said. Slash then walked in. She was covered in armor including her tail armor. "Ready Dez you are going to fight for your right to be a member of this hive," Slash said. "Where are we going?" Dez asked her mother. "We are all going to the predator planet for you to fight prisoners to the death," DD said. Dez gulped and they all stood on the transporter. They were transported to an arena. Large amounts of clicking could be heard from the stands. Slash clicked back. The queen, DD, and Slash crawled up into the stands and left Dez alone on the floor. "Mom! Grandma! Aunt!" Dez cried as doors opened around her. Crazed predators and a strange alien came out of the doors. "You must kill them to live," DD cried from the crowd. "Yes mother!" Dez said drawing her swords. She charged the strange alien and shot the thing with her shoulder gun. The thing jumped out of the way. Dez then spun around and slit the throats of the three predators that were around her. As the blood fell she looked around to find all the other predators dead with holes in their stomachs. She jumped up and spread her wings. A tail whipped out under where she was and the blood from dead predators glowed showing that the only thing left alive was the strange alien. Dez looked at the stands to find everyone was looking at the alien except for Slash who was pointing at her wrist blades. Dez nodded and let out her wrist blades. She dived down and slashed at the alien. The alien jumped again and thrust his tail at Dez. Dez blocked the attack. Dez then butted the alien on the head. The alien hissed and tried to bite down on Dez's shoulder. "Try my new armor," Dez said as spikes appeared on her armor. The alien cried out as a spike protruded from his head. Dez quickly slipped away as the acid blood dripped down. DD, the queen, and Slash leapt back down to the floor and congratulated Dez. "That was excellent and you have further proved our wish to have an alliance with the predators," the queen said hugging Dez. "Thank you for the help with the training, Aunt," Dez said to Slash. "You did wonderfully," Slash said hugging Dez. "Mom how did I do?" Dez asked. "You did great, what gave you the idea to make new armor?" DD asked. "Don't be mad but I looked into the future a little and saw the armor," Dez said. "Mad why would I be mad that my little girl can see into the future?" DD responded. Clicking could be heard from the crowd. "They wish to have such armor," Slash said translating. Dez took a deep breath and started clicking back. "She can talk predator?" DD asked amazed as her daughter finished talking. "Yes mother Grandpa Scar taught me," Dez said. "Scar?" a voice came from the crowd. A predator jumped down. "You know Scar, the lost warrior?" The predator asked. "He is one of my grandpas," Dez said. "He is the father of Slash, my daughter," the queen said. "An alien and a predator together!" the predator cried. "Yes my mother is an alien while my father is a predator," Slash said. "Prove it," the predator said. Slash started making clicking sounds and the transporter in the back activated. Scar materialized and stepped up to Slash and the queen. "Lord Scar!" the predator cried. "Yes?" Scar asked. "You truly are with the alien queen?" the predator asked. "Yes and we have Slash to prove the advantage of an alliance," Scar said to the crowd. Everyone's eyes turned to Slash as she removed her helmet. The crowd gasped as her black hair flowed down changing into dreadlocks. She then removed the rest of her body armor. The crowd gasped as her skin turned from a speckled green to a glossy brown and back. She then removed her tail armor. She stood up on her tail and started doing push ups against the wall. "I am stronger than many of the unblooded warriors here," Slash said. Predators jumped down and started to challenge Slash to a fight. Slash easily defeated all of them to the amazement of the crowd. "I have the training of a predator, the acid blood of the alien and the strength of both," Slash said. The transporter started up and Spike materialized. "This is my courter Spike," Slash said walking up to Spike and hugging him. There were roars from the stands and many blooded warriors jumped down. "My sister may chose whom she wishes to have court her," DD said. "I chose to be mates with Spike," Slash said. The predators charged at Spike. A shield popped up around Slash, Spike, DD, Dez, the queen, and Scar. "As my sister said we get to choose our mates," Beth said from the transporter. "Everyone get to the transporter Beth you and I will repair this problem," DD said. Everyone nodded and rushed to the teleporter. Beth then made a small shield around the transporter. Beth then removed the shield that kept the predators at bay. "How dare you keep us from her!" the predators cried. "Beth," DD said holding out her hand. "DD," Beth replied grabbing the outstretched hand. They closed their eyes as the predators jumped at them. Suddenly a group of female predators appeared in front of the two. The female predators held up their spears and blocked the males' attack. "Why were we the greats called to this point?" the lead female asked. "These males wish to take our sister from her chosen mate that her father has approved of," DD and Beth said. "Then we must punish them," the female leader said. The males stood up and watched as the females charged them. The males had very little time to react when the wave of females hit them. They fought until the females had all of the males taken down or unconscious. "We shall return to our temple now," the females said and they disappeared. The males stared at DD and Beth and the one that originally jumped down (Who didn't get hit down because he hadn't attacked,) said, "You have the ability to summon the great ones you truly have strength beyond ours," "What is your name wise one," Beth asked. "My name is of no concern all you need to know is that I am the leader of this tribe," the predator said. "Well elder I would suggest you learn how to control your men better," Beth said. "I am still young," the leader said. "So do you think an alliance would still be a good idea we would be a part of the agreement," DD said. "Yes we will make an alliance," the leader said. "Thank you," Beth said. "Is there anyone else that would be a part of this agreement?" the elder asked. "Yes our family but there is one we wish for you to meet," DD said. Beth started muttering and the shield around the transporter dissipated and the transporter activated. Celeste materialized and stepped forward. "She is a human!" the leader cried. "She is a dark witch with the power of immortality," DD said. "A dark witch? A magic user?" the leader cried. "Yes," Celeste said. "Show me the truth to your words," the leader said. "Sure," Celeste replied. Celeste started glowing black and small black aliens appeared all around her. These little aliens went over to the dead alien and crawled all over it glowing a dark red. The strange alien opened its eyes as the little aliens disappeared. Celeste then threw up her hands and a spear popped out of thin air in front of her. Celeste grabbed the spear and threw it at the advancing alien. The spear glowed black and formed into a giant snake. The snake wrapped around the alien and swallowed him whole. The snake and the alien disappeared then. The leader stared at Celeste before quickly getting on his knee and saying, "You truly are a great magic user please forgive me for doubting that a human could be a great magic user." "You are forgiven," Celeste said. "We shall leave now," Beth said. Celeste and DD nodded and they stepped on the transporter as the other predators woke up. When they got down to the alien planet Beth and Celeste walked off. DD walked to the queen's room and had a little chat with her mother.

With Dez

Dez had watch what her mother was doing while she was waiting in her room. When her mother started heading to her room. Dez quickly opened a portal and jumped through. She landed on a small island and immediately looked up to see a giant bird. The bird had a girl in his claws. Suddenly a cannon ball hit the bird making it drop the girl. Dez flew up and caught the girl and placed her on the ground. She then heard fighting and twisted around to find a small boy fighting two creatures. Dez quickly slit the creatures' throats and withdrew her wings. The boy looked at her and smiled. He was dressed in a bright green tunic. "Hello my name is Dez what is yours?" Dez asked. "My name is Link," the boy said. They heard a cry from the platform Dez jumped from. "The girl!" Link and Dez cried jumping up to the platform. "Who are you people?" the girl asked them when they ran up to her. "We are the people who saved you," Dez said. "OK," the girl said. They all walked out of the forest and when they got to the bridge a little girl waved and called out to Link. Suddenly as the girl tried to cross the bridge the giant bird from before came and grabbed her. Dez and Link ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. The girl caught link while Dez's wings popped out and she flew after the bird. Dez looked back to find Link was still on the cliff. She summoned her powers and gave Link the ability to fly. Link pulled away from the girl and flew off after Dez. The girl quickly ran down the cliff and onto a pirate ship. Link quickly caught up with Dez and they speed up after the bird. "Who is the little girl that bird has anyways?" Dez asked. "She is my sister!" Link cried. "Then we better save her," Dez said grabbing Link's hand and zooming forward. They caught up to the bird at a fortress. DD and Link landed and they looked back to find the pirate ship a little ways behind them. They quickly entered the fortress and ran up the stairs and found that there was the bird on the roof. Dez looked into the future as they hid behind the top of the stairs and saw that they would need a hammer to defeat this bird. She made a large hammer and gave it to Link. They rushed out and Dez started running in a circle. The bird drove its beak into the ground and got it stuck. Link ran forward and smashed the things beak as hard as he could with the hammer. The shield around the beak instantly shattered and Dez ran up and cut the things beak off. The thing fell and the girl from before and some pirates ran up the stairs. "What happened to the buzzard?" the girl asked. "We did," Dez said. "What is your names anyway?" the girl asked. "My name is Link and this is Dez," Link said. "How do you do my name is Tetra," the girl said. "Hello Tetra," Dez and Link said. "Link where is your sister?" Dez asked. Link jumped up and quickly looked around. "Where is she!"? Link cried. "Link my mother and relatives can help in the search we should go to my world and ask for help," Dez said. "Sure!" Link said. "How do you plan to get to your family?" Tetra asked. "Simple, we shall teleport," Dez said. "You should go now Tetra," Dez said. Dez then opened up a portal and grabbed Link and jumped in.

DD looked into Dez's room as they got through. "Dez why did you bring the hero of time here?" DD asked. "He is the legendary hero of time!" Dez cried. "I feel like I know you," Link said pointing at DD. "You should dear I knew you back many years ago when we saved the legendary kingdom," DD said. "You mean to say I am the great hero of the legendary kingdom!" Link cried. "Yes and it appears you will need my families help yet again," DD said. "I shall summon the necessary people," DD said. In a few minutes Celeste, Lari, Chi, Lloyd, Kratos, Inu and Shessy came through the door. "We are going to help a hero of time save his world yet again," DD said. "So this is the legendary Link," Celeste said. "We are going to help this little human shrimp!" Shessy and Inu cried. "You really think you can get rid of my new family so quickly," Chi said. "Another elf like creature body for Link," Lari said. "Thank you Mom!" Dez cried. "Thank you everyone," Dez said. "First Link's new body must be trained," DD said. "Can we do the training in my world?" Link asked. "Sure," DD said. Dez made a portal and they all jumped in. They landed on the sea and they all took to wing. DD carrying Inu and Shessy and Lari being carried by Au-Un Celeste floating on a black cloud. They flew straight to a Rito village. "Hello," DD said to the Ritos as they landed. "Hello we have heard of you your name is Link yes?" the chief asked. "I am Link," Link said stepping forward. "Who are your companions?" the chief asked. "My name is Dez this is my mother, DD, my fathers, Inu and Shessy, my aunt, Chi, her mate, Lloyd, and his father, Kratos, and this is my mother's friends Lari and Celeste" Dez said. "Why do you wish to come here?" the chief asked. "We wish to train at the peak," DD said. "The great dragon lord is angry and will not allow anyone up to the peak," the chief said. "I can speak dragon so I can find out what the problem is," DD said. "Thank you great one," the chief said bowing. DD spread her wings and she and the others flew off toward the top. They got to the top and DD started to talk in the dragon tongue. "What is wrong great dragon lord?" DD asked. "Something is on my tail," the dragon lord said. "Then we must destroy it," DD said. DD turned around and told the others what she had learned. They floated down to a section lower than the peak with a door in it. They entered and Dez threw a shield around them. They entered an area below the peak. There they found a scorpion creature hanging on to the dragon lord's tail. Lari charged up a magic spell while Lloyd and Kratos drew their swords. Celeste charged her magic while Link, Chi, DD, Dez, Shessy, and Inu drew their swords. As Lari and Celeste released their magic the others attacked. They cut the creature into little bits. They then flew back up after Link picked up a heart container. "Thank you great ones," the dragon lord said. "We shall now go to the great duka tree," DD said. They all flew off in a southern direction. They flew onto island with a giant tree growing in the middle. They flew in through the top and landed on a lily pad. "Who is here?" a voice said. "It is I great duka tree," DD said. "DD!" the tree cried. "Yes you know of the current problem we shall go to the forbidden woods and shall take what we need from there then we shall be on out way," DD said. They flew over to the evil looking tree and they flew straight into it. They landed when they saw a giant plant in the middle of the room. "We will take care of this creature," Celeste, Kratos, Link, and Chi said. "I am going too," Dez said. Link nodded and the five walked up to the plant. Celeste, and Kratos charged up fire magic while Chi summoned Efreet. Link and Dez drew their swords. Efreet cut half the roots holding the plant up while the fireballs cut the rest of them down. Dez and Link cut the tender inside up into little pieces. Link picked up the heart container and grew slightly stronger. They walked back outside. Suddenly a little Rito flew over to them holding two gems. "These are the pearls of the goddesses," the Rito said. "There is one missing," DD said. "We could not find the last one," the messenger said. "Then it must still be held by its owner," DD said. "We will be going to buy bombs," Dez said. "How does she know?" Link asked. "We can see into the future," DD said. They took wing again and flew to Windfall Island. They landed behind the bomb shop. Dez and Link crawled in the backspace and found the pirates from before taking bombs. Tetra looked up from where she was standing and saw the top of Link's head. She told the pirates they would wait for morning to leave. The pirates jumped up and down and left the shop. Dez and Link crawled back out and told the others what they had seen. They walked in through the front of the bomb shop and picked up some bombs. They then flew to the island they found Link on. They flew to the back and through their bombs at a wall in the back. The wall shattered and they flew in to find a giant fish. The fish and DD talked and the fish gave DD another pearl. "We will now unlock the tower of the gods," DD said. They each took one of the pearls and flew off in a different direction. Dez and Link together with Lari. DD, Inu, Shessy and Celeste. Finally Chi, Kratos, Lloyd. They each had a pearl and flew off to three different islands. They each placed their gem in the hands of the statue on the island. They then quickly flew away as the statues exploded and three mini goddesses shot light in a triangle and the lights met and a giant tower flew up from the sea. They all flew to the tower and flew in. They flew straight up to a room with three doors they split into groups again and each went through the doors and led the small statue from within to the inner room. The statues awakened a portal in the middle. DD materialized a bow and they stepped onto the portal. They ran up the stairs DD shooting the live statues along the way. They entered a room and a voice came from the walls. Suddenly two hands came from the wall along with a head. "Everyone take care of the hands I got the head!" DD cried. DD handed Link some bombs. "When the head comes down throw one in its mouth," DD whispered to Link. Suddenly the head's eyes opened and DD shot the eyes with her bow. The head fell down and Link threw a bomb in its mouth. This continued for two more times then the hands and head returned to the walls and Link picked up the heart container. They then flew up to the top of the tower and they rang the bell at the top. They then flew to the bottom of the tower and found a glowing circle in the water. DD dived in and everyone followed her. They landed in a small pool by a castle. DD walked up the stairs everyone following her. They entered the castle and found a lot of monsters frozen. They walked a bit farther in and found a statue of Link, "I truly am the legendary hero!" Link cried. Everyone heard scrapping and looked down to find DD pushing some triangular slabs into a print on the floor. When she got all the slabs in the floor pattern a scrapping could be heard and everyone jumped as the statue of Link moved back. DD walked back up to the others and walked down the stairs. The others followed her. There in the middle of the room was a sword. "Link that is the master sword, go take it," DD said. Link nodded and walked up to the sword. He drew it and a light shown from it. Suddenly all the frozen monsters above came to life. Everyone ran up and started to fight the reawakened monsters. Celeste was taking the armor off some as Lari guarded her. Inu and Shessy were taking out the disarmored ones. Dez and Link were taking out the rest on the floor while DD took out the ones on the upper floor. When they had taken all the monsters out the energy fields blocking the doors disappeared. They walked outside and tried to fly over to the grassy meadow but were thrown back by a force field. "Ganon put a shield up," DD said. "We will have to go back to the forsaken fortress to save your sister, Link," Dez said. They took off again in the direction of the fortress. They flew up to where they faced the bird and they smashed down to a spiral staircase. They ran down the staircase and found a bunch of girls in a cage. "Aryll!" Link cried. Suddenly Dez twisted around and Tetra and her pirates were behind them. "We can handle this," Tetra said. The pirates came forward and freed the girls. "We have business with the master of this fortress," DD said. "This Ganon character you were talking about?" Link asked hugging his sister. "Yes," Dez said. The pirate came up to Aryll and Link and picked Aryll up. "Brother!" Aryll cried. Link simply smiled as the pirates quickly ran out the door. They all then flew up to the highest part of the fortress. There they saw a man. Link drew the master sword and charged the man. The man quickly spun around and knocked Link into Dez. DD, Lari, Celeste, Kratos, and Chi threw a shield around everyone. Suddenly Tetra came from the outside and jumped at Ganon. Ganon caught her and said something. Suddenly Lloyd jumped out and slashed at Ganon's arm. Ganon released Tetra and Lloyd grabbed her. They all then quickly flew off and as Ganon looked out the window the dragon lord flew down and breathed fire straight at Ganon. Dez led them as they flew to the tower of the gods. They flew down to the castle and the statue moved back out of the way. They quickly ran down the stairs and found a man where the sword was before. "I am the king of Hyrule," the man said. He said some things to Link and Tetra and then Tetra transformed into a young girl. "Zelda!" DD cried. "My name is Tetra I can't be Zelda!" Zelda cried. "Mother these windows they show the original sages?" Dez asked from the water surrounding the area. "Yes these are some of the original sages," DD said. "You knew the original sages!" the king cried. "Yes I also know that the legendary hero died and was reborn in the form of the new Link," DD said. "This boy is the legendary hero!" the king cried. "Yes," Lari said. "Then you must give the master sword back its power to destroy evil," the king said. "Zelda you must stay here," Celeste said. "We have enough people we have to protect," Inu and Shessy said. "She won't be found here," Lloyd and Kratos said. "If my mate wishes it then you must stay here," Chi said. "OK," Zelda said. Everyone but Zelda walked out and back to the upper world. They flew off to an island that had a giant stone in front of it. Dez went up to the stone and lifted it up. She threw it and everyone watched as it made it all the way to Dragon Island. "That's my girl," Inu said. "Our girl," Shessy said bonking Inu. "Where did everyone go?" Inu asked looking around. "Papas!" Dez cried from the entrance of a hole that was behind where the statue was. They ran inside and found a slab of rock with directions on it. Chi, Dez, and DD moved together and a spark of energy came from between them. After a few minutes Dez turned to Link holding the wind baton. "This will allow you to break this barrio," Dez said. Link nodded and played the baton in the directions the stone slap showed. A spirit of a zora appeared. "I am the sage of earth," the zora said. "We are here to bring you back," Chi said. "Thank you but you first must destroy the being that killed me," the sage said. "Sure!" Inu cried thinking of killing something. The all walked through the dungeon Inu killing all the pigs and floating skulls. Then they made it to a room with a lot of coffins in it. Inu stepped up to a coffin and the lid fell off. A zombie came out and its eyes lit up and Inu froze. The zombie quickly walked up to Inu and latched on to him and started biting him. DD's eyes glowed red and she drew her sword and slashed at the zombie cutting it in half. DD then helped Inu up and sheathed her sword. They flew threw the rest of the dungeon until they got to a room with Poes dancing around. "Link, Inu, Shessy, Celeste, Lari, Chi, Dez, and Lloyd will fight this one," DD said. They nodded and walked up to the dancing Poes. The Poes noticed them and all jumped into a mask. The mask turned into a giant Poe. They all ran around it and fired at it with magic and physical attacks. When it fell on its back Dez ran up to it and picked it up and threw it at the spike columns that surrounded the room. It split into the little Poes again and they quickly slaughtered the little Poes. The mask tried to run up the wall but a shaft of light hit it and it shattered. Link picked up the heart container. Dez, Lari, Chi, and DD then walked in a circle with the zora sage's spirit in the middle. Slowly the sage's body appeared. They then flew off to a large island with a small island next to it. They flew onto the large island and a voice came from the fountain in the middle. A small child popped up from the fountain in the middle. She had a doll that looked like a fairy. She talked to DD and DD held out her bow. The fairy child blessed the bow with the power of ice and fire. They flew to an island with a dragonhead that was sending frozen air out. DD shot it with a fire arrow and the ice melted. They quickly flew in. They went through the area and found iron boots for Link. They then all walked down a hole and found monsters frozen in ice.

Yes again have to end!


	22. Dez's passageadventure part 2

Dez's passage/adventure part 2

I don't own the games/shows/books/movies in this story.

DD quickly unfroze the monsters and everyone started attacking them. They then flew out of the ice Dragon Island and flew to Windfall Island. There they split up and each went their own way. Link and Dez being watched by Lari went to the school and talked to the teacher. DD, Inu, and Shessy went to the bar. Celeste went to the rich people's house. Chi, Lloyd, and Kratos went to the market. When they returned to the open area infront of the bomb shop, Dez, Link and Lari had found out were they needed to go next. DD, Inu, and Shessy were pretty much in need of rest (drunk!). Celeste had enough money to pay for the inn. Chi, Lloyd, and Kratos had bought a lot of supplies. They went to the inn and everyone got into bed. They fell asleep and when they woke up they quickly flew out. They flew to the area to the side of the Outset Island and landed. They fought the winds that blew from the statue in the middle. Link put on the iron boots and walked up to the statue and smashed it with the hammer. The wind stopped and they jumped down the hole. There they found yet another barrier. Link played the notes and a small child's spirit appeared. "I am the sage of wind," the spirit said. "Great sage we have come to revive you and restore power to the master sword," Link said. "Then you must destroy the monster that did this to me," the sage said. They nodded and the door crumbled. They walked in and they tried to fly straight to the next door but they were pushed back by a strong wind. "We will need to get a temporary body for the sage," DD said. Dez and Link flew off to the great Duka tree. They flew under the waterfall. They found a little child of the forest in its true form under the water. Link played the wind god's song and the little forest child started playing. The spirit of the sage appeared and entered the forest child's body. "Thank you for this temporary body we may now enter the temple," the sage said. They flew back to the temple and the sage removed all the barriers in the temple. Suddenly a portal opened up and Byron came through. "What did you do leaving without me?" he cried. "Sorry!" DD yelled. Byron leapt back and crouched behind Link. "We are sorry Byron," Dez said. "How dare he yell at me!" DD yelled being held back by Inu and Shessy. "Calm down mother!" Dez screamed. "I'm sorry Byron I am a little on edge from all the problems," DD said calming down. "I heard from Uno what you were doing and demanded her to let me come," Byron said. "Then you can help us defeat this monster," Dez said. "Why? Can't you simply snap your fingers and kill it?" Byron asked. DD smacked her hand against her forehead, "Yes I could!" she cried. DD snapped her fingers and a great cry could be heard. DD, Lari, Dez, and Chi created a body for the sage and the sage granted power to the master sword. "Give me the sword Link," Dez said. Link handed her the sword and Dez held it out infront of her. Dez started muttering uncontrollably and the master sword glowed. The master sword continued to glow even after Dez opened her eyes and stopped muttering. "There you go Link now it has the power it needs to kill Ganon," Dez said. "Thank you," Link said holding up the sword. The sword pulsated and Link grew about four feet. "What happened?" Link cried. "The master sword has returned you to your adult form," DD said. "Why?" Link asked. "A child can't defeat Ganon, an adult can," Dez said. "Sure," Link said. They flew off to where DD sensed Ganon's energy. They landed in Hyrule. They quickly ran inside and found Zelda gone. DD opened a portal and they jumped in. They found themselves on an arena. Suddenly another portal opened up and Ganon and Zelda were pulled through. Link stepped forward. "How are you an adult again we have had no time warps!" Ganon cried. "The master sword has caused this," Dez said. "Everyone protect Zelda, Dez you help me," Link said. Dez jumped on Link's back and materialized a bow. She shot at Ganon and when she got a direct blow Link ran up and slashed at him. Byron and DD were leading the group protecting Zelda. DD was attacking the armored ones. Byron was using his poison strands as a whip and poisoning all his opponents. Inu and Shessy were fighting back to back. Celeste and Lari were fighting one or two enemies at a time. Soon the line of enemies coming from the portals waned and Dez and Link were started to really hurt Ganon. After a few more minutes Ganon fell and Link returned to his normal size. "Link give me the master sword," DD said. Chi and DD drew the legendary sword while Dez lifted the master sword they slashed down and cut Ganon into little pieces. Celeste, Chi, and Kratos then set fire to the pieces. Lari enclosed the ashes in mystic holders and Byron, Lloyd, Inu, and Shessy shattered the holders returning the ashes to atoms. "Ganon is no more," Zelda said. "We won finally," Link said. "Link you now have two choices," Dez started, "One, you can stay here and never see any of us again, or two you can come with us and see this world often enough." DD opened two portals and they started walking through one while Zelda stood infront of the other. Soon the only ones still in the arena were Link, Dez and Zelda. "Come with me," Zelda and Dez said at the same time. "You bitch you want him for yourself!" Zelda and Dez cried at each other. Both blushed. "Your sister and Grandmother want you back," Zelda cried. "You will be able to see them whenever you wish!" Dez said. "Fuck you Zelda!" Dez cried. "You are the one trying to take him from his family so fuck you!" Zelda cried back. "Take him from his family! I am trying to give him a bigger family!" Dez cried. "You are simply trying to get him all to yourself!" Zelda screamed. "Zelda I have spared your life for a while now knowing you were a threat!" Dez cried. "What do you mean?" Zelda cried. "I knew you were Zelda when I first met you!" Dez cried. "How could you when you didn't know that I was the legendary hero?" Link asked. "I did my homework on potential rivals," Dez said. "How can I rival you o great one," Zelda said all snoody. A vein popped on Dez's forehead. "Mother!" Dez cried out. Suddenly DD appeared her sword raised, her eyes glowing read, her hair standing straight up and her fangs growing rapidly. "Link it is up to you to decide," Dez said. "You must choose quickly or you will have no choice," DD said through growls. "Choose wisely," Zelda said. Link held his head in hands. "To late!" DD cried jumping at Zelda. Zelda dived into the portal she was standing next to and the portal closed. "Thank you mother we will be home in a little while," Dez said. DD nodded and disappeared. "What happened?" Link asked. "I sent her back to Hyrule," Dez said. "I will go with you," Link said. "I knew you would," Dez said. Dez grabbed Link's hand and walked through the other portal. "Be prepared they may look like enemies but they are my friends," Dez said. Link nodded but when they reached the end of the portal and he saw the aliens he gasped. Link's hand went to his sword but Dez stopped him. They walked through the hive to Dez's room. There Dez sat down on her bed. Link joined her. "You miss your family already?" Dez asked. Link nodded and held his head in his hands. "Then we shall take a trip to your house," Dez said. Link's head shot up. "You can really do that?" Link asked. Dez nodded. Dez opened a portal and picked Link up and jumped in. They landed where Dez had originally came through. Link jumped out of Dez's arms and ran down the mountain. Dez flew after him and found him infront of his house. There was a notice on the door. It read, "Dear Link, this is Zelda, I knew you would come back so I have kidnapped your dear grandmother, I have also kept your sister, if you want them back you will come back to me." "NO!" Link cried. "Link!" Dez cried running up to him. Link jumped out of the way and held out his sword. "You are the reason this happened," Link cried. "Why do you think I brought you here because your grandmother was in danger!" Dez cried. "Zelda," Link whispered, "Why?" "She hates me," Dez said. "Why?" Link asked. "Because of me," a voice said from behind Dez. Dez whipped around and they saw DD. "Mom!" Dez cried. "My dear daughter this is like what happened to me those years ago," DD said. "When I was the legendary hero," Link said. "Yes, Zelda was angry at my family back then to, I wanted Link but so did she," DD said. "What happened?" Link asked lowering his sword. "She went crazy and killed every being that had any connection to me," DD said. "She killed the sages!" Dez cried. "No they banded together and sealed her mind away," DD said. "We must get the sages!" Link cried. "Yes we shall," Dez said. "I'm sorry Dez that I tried to strike you," Link said. Dez slowly walked up to Link and Link held her. "These sages will not be able to control Zelda all alone," DD said. "What do you mean Mama?" Dez asked. "We will need to find some more sages," DD said. "There are two sages now we may get two more," DD said. Dez nodded and flew up. Link flew up after her and they flew off in the direction of Dragon Roost Island. DD then flew off in the direction of the great Duka tree. Dez and Link landed on a cliff that they heard music coming from. Link walked up to the Rito and played the song from the Zora sage. The Rito called out and fainted. Another Rito flew down and yelled at Link. "Link keep him busy I will take the new sage to the island," Dez said. Dez snuck behind Link, picked up the Rito and flew off. Link quickly followed her. They flew to the earth temple and got the Zora sage. They then met DD at the tower of the gods. She had the Wind sage and the little child of the forest. They flew up to the top of the tower of the gods. The sages each went to a side of the top and started playing the gods songs. DD picked up a harp and started playing a different song. Link picked up the baton and started to direct the songs. Dez helped her mother with the harp. Slowly the song DD and Dez were playing was bringing back the old sages. They joined in the music. Then a bright light erupted from the bell. Dez and Link flew up to the bell and rang it. A light flew from the bell and everyone was teleported on the light. They landed on Zelda's pirate ship. Dez threw an invisible shield around them. They snuck into Zelda's room and waited. Soon Zelda walked in with Aryll in tow. Link nearly sprung upon her but Dez held him back. "Wait!" Dez hissed. The sages took their places around the room. They started muttering but Zelda heard something. She stepped out of the room and the sages stopped muttering. Link picked Aryll up muttering, "It is me little sister." Dez spread her spell of invisibility around Aryll as Zelda stepped back into the room. The sages started muttering again. Zelda froze and started glowing. Suddenly one of the pirates walked in and grabbed Zelda. "Miss Tetra the girl can't be found," the pirate said. DD quickly started muttering and the pirate got a small cut in his neck that kept bleeding. The pirate fell down dead after a few seconds. The sages continued muttering and Zelda continued glowing. Soon a white light shone above Zelda and Zelda stopped glowing. The white light floated into DD's hands and she closed her hands over it. "Zelda's mind is no more," DD said. Zelda slumped over on her bed. DD opened a portal and they all quickly walked into it as the pirates found their dead companion and Zelda. Dez removed the invisibility spell as they exited the portal. "The sages can keep the world save now," Dez said. "We can go home and you, Link, can meet the rest of the family," DD said. "They won't kill me will they?" Link asked. "First we will send your grandmother from the ship and your sister back home," DD said opening a portal that Link's grandmother popped out of. She then opened a portal a pushed Aryll and Grandma through. She then opens another portal that the sages went through. Then finally she opened a portal that she, Dez, and Link stepped through.


	23. Rebirth part 1

Rebirth part 1

I don't own any of the anime/manga/movies/games in this story!

Link and Dez were getting along pretty well. They went to visit Link's family ever so often. DD, Inu, and Shessy had been staying in their room and no one had heard anything from within. The hive had quieted down and the only time anything exciting happened it usually involved Celeste teaching simple magic to the alien queen. Byron was practicing with Uno when it happened. DD's door opened and DD stepped out

With Inu and Shessy. Inu and Shessy looked a little pale but they looked proud. Something walked out from behind them and by then everyone had surrounded them. "Who is the girl?" Byron asked. The girl lunged at Byron only to be held back by DD. "Sister you shall know your place you do not drain other people's mates," DD said. "Drain!" Byron cried. "She is a vampire," Inu said. "She was created directly from my material and was given the abilities of a vampire and the soul of a vampire lover," DD said. "She has been growing stronger by sucking Inu's and my blood," Shessy said. "What are you going to do with her?" Celeste asked. "We have found a strong vampire which we wish to add to the family she will lure this vampire to become a part of this family," DD said. "Byron, you and Celeste will watch over her to make sure she doesn't do anything wrong," DD said opening a portal. "What is the girl's name?" Celeste asked. "Lily," DD said. Lily climbed into the portal and Byron and Celeste quickly followed her. They came out of the portal floating over a cliff. There they saw a woman and a vampire fighting four people. "Deshwitat," Lily whispered. "This is a look at the past we can't affect this," Celeste said. "Right," Byron said. "Deshwitat," Lily whispered again. Suddenly the girl ran out in front of the vampire and cried out, "Stop it! That's enough Kalutika!! We're all friends! You and Deshwitat are friends! Please stop this madness and return to your senses!!" Kalutika then blasted half her upper torso off. Deshwitat looked confused and stuttered, "Lil—Lilith," Deshwitat grabbed her and held her to himself. "NOOOOO!" he cried. "Sister place us in the time where we must be!" Lily cried. Deshwitat looked up in time to see Lily enter the portal after Celeste and Byron. They popped up over a bus. An old man and a young girl came out of the van. Lily looked down and flew over the abandoned town to one spot that was simply glowing with dark energy. They waited floating above the area while the group of professors came to the spot. Suddenly a small group of Laknes came up from the ground. They killed most of the professors. Then the only ones left were the two that came from the bus. Lily started to float down when a blast came from a wall. A girl came from the hole in the wall and the old man cried, "Millenear?!" "Professor Sangho Do?" Millenear cried. Millenear started fighting the monster but quickly fell. Professor Do then cried out to kill the one with the strongest aura. Millenear shot the creature and a red powder came out. Lily quickly landed and killed any of the creatures that got near her as she walked up to the powder. She stepped up to the powder and bit her finger. She held her bleeding finger over the powder and allowed the blood to fall on the powder. She then took two steps back as the powder reacted to her blood. Quickly Deshwitat's body formed from the dust. "A vampire!" Millenear cried. Lily twisted around and hissed at Millenear. "Don't kill them!" Byron called down from the sky. Millenear and the Prof. Do looked up. "Remi!" the professor then cried. Lily turned her attention to the young girl. The monster was trying to suck her dry of fluids. Deshwitat had completely formed and Lily walked up to him. He tried to strike out at her but she grabbed his arm. "Desh drink my blood and be strong again," Lily said exposing her neck. Deshwitat latched onto her neck and started sucking. "That is impossible a vampire has no real blood," Millenear cried. Lily fainted for a few seconds and when she woke up again Deshwitat was holding her and staring as Celeste and Byron were saving the humans and slaughtering the monsters. "Let us help dear," Lily said standing up. "You are still alive!" Deshwitat cried. "I am different," Lily said summoning her dark magic. "You are a vampire?" Deshwitat asked. "You could say that," Lily said as she shot down ten monsters. "Then you are not her," Deshwitat said sadly. "I am not her but yet I am her," Lily said. "What is your name?" Deshwitat asked. "Lily," Lily responded. "I am made from a part of her soul and a part of my sister's soul," Lily said. "Duck," Deshwitat said sending out a blast. Lily ducked and the blast took out the twenty of the monsters. "Byron, Celeste, take the humans and get out of here!" Lily cried. Byron and Celeste nodded and grabbing the humans flew to the edge of the town. "Why don't we make this party a little cozier Desh," Lily said. "Yes lets bring more of our cursed brethren here," Deshwitat said. "Born into darkness, living in darkness, till death in darkness. The six brothers in shadow. I command you, by your unholy oaths, open the gates to this world and destroy my enemies!!" Deshwitat cried. Demon spirits shot out obliterating the other monsters. Lily hung onto Deshwitat while the spirits slaughtered the monsters. "Let us find the others," Lily said. Lily started to walk away but Deshwitat held onto her. "Don't you ever leave me," he said. "I am not planning on ever leaving you Desh," Lily said. They walked to the edge of the town and there found Celeste and Byron explaining everything to the Prof., Remi and Millenear. "You are vampires! You must die!" Millenear cried shooting a magic ray at Lily. "Dark barrier!" Deshwitat cried. After the barrier fell Lily ran up and held Millenear by the throat. "Don't attack me again," Lily said. She then dropped Millenear on her butt. "We must kill Kal," Lily said. "Yes," Deshwitat said growling. "What are we going to do?" Remi asked. "Well we are going to go with them!" the Prof. Said. "What makes you think I would allow a "should be dead" man and his friends to follow me?" Lily asked. "Please," the Prof. Begged. Lily looked at Byron and he nodded. "You may come, but if you try to attack us, I will make sure that the truth comes out," Lily said. Prof. Do nodded and stood up. Remi stood up after him. Millenear stood up shakily. "I will kill you," Millenear said. "Sure you will while I have the power of life and death," Lily said holding up her two hands one was encased in a pure white flame the other was encased in a pure black flame. "You can use light magic as well!" Millenear and Deshwitat cried. "Yes Desh dear I can use light and dark magic," Lily said. "Then you can kill Kal!" Deshwitat said. "Yes," Lily said holding up her hand, which had a blood red ring on it. Deshwitat looked at his own hand and cried out, "Damn it!! Why is it red?! What have you done Kal?!!" "We shall kill Kal," Lily said. "Who is this Kal you are talking about?" Remi asked. "He is the one that killed me," Deshwitat said. "He killed you!" Millenear cried. "He was my friend," Deshwitat said. "Unfortunately he turned on Desh and killed him," Lily said. Deshwitat grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up to him. Lily grabbed on to Deshwitat's other arm. Deshwitat caught her as she collapsed into his arms. "I am so clumsy," Lily said. "No you're not," Deshwitat said. Byron and Celeste twisted around and covered the humans' eyes. Deshwitat lowered his mouth to Lily's. Lily moaned and opened her mouth. Deshwitat stuck his tongue in her mouth. Lily's tongue touched his and she lightly pressed her fang against his tongue. Deshwitat growled into her mouth. Lily purred into his. They pulled away and they were both panting. "Your kissing got better," Deshwitat said. "I know," Lily said. "Are you two done yet?" Celeste asked. "Yes!" Lily said. Deshwitat looked down. "For now," Lily whispered to Deshwitat. Deshwitat smiled and they looked over to find the human girl Remi trying to look at them through Celeste's fingers. "Remi stop it!" the Prof. Said. Remi flinched and stopped trying to look. Desh looked down at Lily's other hand and saw another ring. "What is that ring?" he asked. "This?" Lily asked holding up a ring with a silver band and a bright green gem in the middle. Desh nodded and Lily said, "This is a companion ring it allows me to communicate with my sisters." "We should get going now," Deshwitat said. Lily started walking and Deshwitat quickly followed her. Remi, the Prof. and Millenear followed them. Celeste and Byron flew after them. They quickly found a city and got a room. "Why did you bring us along," Remi asked. "I see that you will be needed in the future," Lily said.


	24. REBIRTH

REBIRTH

I don't own the games/anime/manga/movies in this story. This has nothing to do with the main story I simply have a writers block and this is to help get rid of that.

Deshwitat and Lily had lost the others a while ago. They were currently looking for someplace private. They found a cave and sat down Lily in Deshwitat's lap. Lily looked up at Deshwitat and smiled. "You are conferrable?" Deshwitat asked. Lily nodded and exposed her neck. Deshwitat slowly lowered his head and kissed her neck. Lily purred and turned around so that she had her legs wrapped around him. She then snuggled her face into his neck. Deshwitat growled and put his hands on her back. Lily leaned into his touch and nipped at his neck. Deshwitat in turn latched on to her neck. They stayed in this position for a few minutes. Then Lily cried out and fainted. Deshwitat instantly released her neck and licked the wound. In a few seconds Lily woke up and purred as Deshwitat licked her wound. Deshwatit stopped licking her wound and lifted his head. Lily's mouth was almost instantly over his. Lily's tongue was pushing against his lips. Finally he opened his mouth and Lily thrust her tongue in his mouth. She scrapped her tongue against his fang. Deshwitat growled and he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced an ancient dance. This continued for a few minutes. They slowly pulled apart each panting. They laid down and snuggled close. Deshwitat had his arms around Lily. Lily snuggled deep into the embrace. They slowly fell asleep. When they woke up they quickly went farther into the cave. Lily sniffed around and found a secret exit. They stepped out to find a small clearing. Lily flew up and found that they were still in the cave but had found an underground spring. She floated back down and they walked to where they heard water running. They found a little spring. Lily touched the water and it all turned to blood. "How do you do these miracles?" Deshwitat asked. "I am the all powerful," Lily said. Deshwitat stepped up to the blood spring and took a sip. "Fresh as if it is from a newborn," Deshwitat said. "How would you know a newborns taste?" Lily teased. "I could show you," Deshwitat said. "You naughty little boy," Lily giggled. "I know I am," Deshwitat said. Lily put her arms around Deshwitat and asked, "Do you want to know what it is like to fly?" Lily started to float upward. Deshwitat looked down as he wrapped his arms around her. "So this is what it is like," Deshwitat said. He then kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly Lily threw a force field up. A streak of white light hit the shield. Lily quickly landed and they looked at the entrance. They saw two monks in the entranceway. "You vampires have put your unholy touch on this holy place!" the monks cried. "Ready for a fight Desh dear?" Lily asked. "Yes I am," Deshwitat said. Deshwitat started to summon his dark magic and Lily lunged at one of the monks. The monk jumped back and tried to attack Lily. Lily jumped up and shot straight at the monk. She landed on the monk and tore out his throat. She looked over in time to see the other monk's head blown off by Deshwitat's attack. "That was fun," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded and walked up to her and licked the blood off of her face before kissing her. Lily was reacting to the kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat. Lily and Deshwitat pulled apart and looked over to find Byron and Celeste looking in. "Took us long enough to find you two," Byron said. "Looks like you did some damage though," Celeste said pointing at the water and the dead bodies. "They attacked us," Deshwitat said. "I was hungry for newborn blood," Lily said. "So this is newborn's blood," Celeste said. Lily nodded and Celeste took out a map. "I shall mark this place on the map," Celeste said. They walked out of the cave and found Remi, the Prof., and Millenear standing outside. "What were you doing?" Remi asked. "We were simply having fun," Lily said. "This is a holy sanctuary how could you survive in here?" Millenear asked. "By tainting it," Lily said. "What!" the Prof. Cried. "The spring inside now pours blood from its spout," Lily said. "What!" the humans cried. "You vampire bitch!" Millenear cried. "Shit!" Celeste and Byron cried. Byron and Celeste grabbed onto Lily as she tried to lunge at Millenear. "I am the bitch! I don't go around killing innocents who are simply trying to live," Lily cried struggling against Byron and Celeste. Deshwitat picked Lily up and she instantly stopped struggling. "It is OK," Deshwitat said calmly. "But she called me a bitch," Lily whimpered. "That is why she must die," a voice said. "Uno!" Byron cried. Uno appeared in the air above Lily's ring. She quickly landed and drew her sword. Byron ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" Byron asked. "I have been taking care of the companion ring," Uno said. "You Prof. Do, Remi you are not a part of this you may wait with Celeste," Uno said. Deshwitat released Lily who walked up behind Uno. "Deshwitat we will need you to keep Lily from killing everyone," Byron said drawing his swords. Deshwitat nodded and stepped behind Lily. "You really think a servant of god will die at your hands," Millenear said. "Yes because my family has slaughtered many people who say their god is absolute," Lily said. "Then try to take this one down," Millenear cried, "Saint's Aura!" Deshwitat's eyes widened as Uno stood right in the path of the blast. The blast hit her but no damage was taken. "We can't be hurt by the light," Uno said. "So why do you kill light users?" Millenear asked. "For our children's sakes!" Uno cried running up and slashing at Millenear. Millenear jumped backward and hit the tips of Byron's swords. Millenear twisted around and saw Byron with his swords out his eyes glowing red. She then felt something jump at her and she ducked. Lily flew over her head and landed and sprung again. Uno and Byron circled them keeping Millenear from exiting the ring while Millenear tried to avoid Lily's attacks. Deshwitat stayed outside the ring watching Lily carefully. Quickly Millenear tired out and Lily moved in for the kill. She grabbed Millenear by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. She then jumped on Millenear and quickly biting into Millenear's throat. She quickly drained all of Millenear's blood and stood up and looked at Remi. Deshwitat noticed this and quickly ran up to Lily and grabbed her shoulders. Lily hissed and twisted around but lowered her raised hand when she saw it was Deshwitat. She rubbed up against him and started to purr like a cat. "What is wrong with her?" Deshwitat asked Uno. "She has simply reverted to her natural state she knows you to be her mate and not something to kill, but something to try and please," Uno said as she disappeared. Deshwitat looked down at Lily and picked her up. Lily leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Byron and Celeste were leading the others away to another cave. Deshwitat noticed this and nodded. He then walked back into the cave. He laid her down and laid beside her. He played with her hair as she continued to purr and snuggle as close to him as she could. She tugged on his shirt and he quickly removed it. She pressed her face against his chest. Deshwitat growled low in his chest and watched as Lily shivered. Lily spread kisses all over his chest. Deshwitat started panting and his breathing became rougher. Lily noticed this and quickened her pace. Soon they were both panting and Lily had kissed every bit of available skin. Deshwitat had a dazed look in his eyes and he grabbed onto Lily's shoulders. Lily purred and pulled off her shirt. Deshwitat licked her exposed flesh on her chest. Lily moaned and leaned further towards him. Deshwitat pressed his fang along her breast. Lily whimpered and Deshwitat pressed harder. His fang drew blood that he quickly lapped up. Lily threw her head back. Deshwitat moved his head up to her head and covered her mouth with his own. Lily's hands roomed all over Deshwitat's body. Deshwitat's breathing got even rougher as Lily's hands roomed lower. Deshwitat moved his hands lower as well and pulled her legs up against himself. Lily purred again as she felt something touch her leg. Her hands pulled on his pants and soon he had taken them off. Lily took off her pants and they pulled closer to each other. Deshwitat splayed his hand through her hair and pulled her up against him. Lily was purring like crazy and as she looked up at Deshwitat you could see the glazed look in her eyes. She lifted her leg and brought it between his. Deshwitat stopped breathing for a few seconds. Then he quickly pressed against her leg. Lily moaned and pressed herself harder and harder against him. Deshwitat's breathing kept getting rougher as Lily pushed against him. Suddenly it was over and they were both panting. Lily purred and held on tight to Deshwitat's shoulders. Deshwitat was holding on to her as tight as she was holding on to him. Slowly their grips relaxed as they came back to their own minds. "That was amazing," Deshwitat said. "You were amazing," Lily said. "No, you were the one who pushed me that far," Deshwitat said. "All I did was follow my instincts," Lily said. "That was your first time?" Deshwitat asked. "I was made for you alone," Lily said. "We had better get dressed," Deshwitat said. Lily nodded and they looked around and found their clothing. They stepped out of the cave and walked over to the others cave. There they found the others around a small magical fire. "Byron, Celeste time to go," Lily said. They all stood up and they walked out of the caves. They walked to a city. There Byron, Celeste, Prof. Do, and Remi found a room in a hotel while Deshwitat and Lily hid from the light. Soon darkness fell and they all met under the hotel. Celeste took Lily away from the rest of them much to Deshwitat's discontent. "So did you do it did you entrap him?" Celeste demanded. Lily blushed and nodded. With Byron and Deshwitat Byron was acting the same way as Celeste. "So did you get any action?" Byron asked. Deshwitat hit Byron over the head and nodded. Celeste and Lily walked back to the others where Remi was helping Byron with his hurt head. "So you asked you idiot," Celeste commented. "Hey who are you calling an idiot?" Byron cried. "You silly," Lily said as she walked over to Deshwitat. Deshwitat pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Remi looked away and watched as Byron and Celeste yelled at each other. Prof. Do looked on in amazement. "You will have your eyes ripped out if you keep staring," Lily said. Prof. Do jumped and quickly looked away. "Why so angry dear?" Deshwitat asked. "Bored," Lily said. "Well I would like to meet some of the rest of the family," Deshwitat said. "My sisters only," Lily said holding up her hand. Her companion ring started glowing and Beth and DD appeared. "These are my sisters Beth and DD," Lily said. "Good night to you Lord Deshwitat," DD and Beth said bowing. "Good night to you as well," Deshwitat said as they started to disappear. "Next is Dos and Tres," Lily said. Dos and Tres materialized over the ring. "Why have we been summoned here and who is this hunk?" Dos and Tres asked. "This is Deshwitat and he is mine," Lily said. "OK hello Deshwitat," Dos and Tres said as they dematerialized. "Next is Slash and Chi," Lily said. Deshwitat's eyes widened when Slash formed. "Good evening great vampire lord, Deshwitat," Chi said. Slash simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded in his direction. They then disappeared. "So those are your sisters," Deshwitat said to Lily. "Yes those are my dear sisters there are more of us but we don't have time to go through the entire family," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded and kissed her on the forehead again. "We will be going to kill Kal now," Lily said. Deshwitat growled at the name but nodded. They walked away and after they left the city limits Lily, Celeste, and Byron started floating an inch off the ground. They continued this way for a few days. Celeste keeping the sun off of Lily and Deshwitat the best she could. Sometimes though Lily and Deshwitat would have to hide from the sun and then the whole group would be stalled. Soon though they made it to where Kal lived. Celeste put an invisibility spell on all of them. Byron waited outside with Celeste and the humans. Lily and Deshwitat snuck into the building and there found Kal sitting like a god. Lily held onto Deshwitat as he tried to lunge at Kal. "Kal it is time for you to die," Lily screamed. Kal turned his head around in surprise. "Who is there?" He cried. "I'm hurt you don't remember me Kal," Deshwitat said. "Deshwitat!" Kal cried. "I brought someone who can kill you," Deshwitat said. Lily had floated up and now dived at Kal. Deshwitat summoned up his magic while Lily dived. Kal managed to narrowly avoiding both of their attacks. Suddenly a white blast came from the entrance and hit Kal. Lily and Deshwitat looked at the entrance and there stood Millenear. "So this is true power," Millenear said. "I was wondering when the curse would bring you here," Lily said. "So this is what it is like," Millenear said. Kal stood up and fired a shot at Millenear. Lily stepped in front of the blast and when the blast hit her she appeared. "So this is your friend lets see if she dies like Lilith did," Kal said. "I am a bit more difficult to kill then my presesor," Lily said. Lily then shot out two blasts. One was white and one was black. Deshwitat sent his strongest attack to mix with the black blast. Millenear sent her strongest attack to mix with the white blast. The two blasts then mixed and flew straight at Kal who had yet to move. The blast hit him and he blew up. "We have done it," Lily said. "Kill me," Millenear said. "Why?" Deshwitat asked appearing. "I am a servant of god I can't live like this," Millenear said. "I shall grant you your wish," Lily said holding up her hand. A bright light shown from her hand and Millenear stared up at her. Lily brought her hand down to Millenear and the light transferred to Millenear. Millenear cried out as her fangs and her nails retracted. The light disappeared and Celeste, Byron, Prof. Do, and Remi ran up to them. "What happened in here?" Prof. Do asked. "We killed him," Lily said. "What happened exactly?" Remi asked. "Millenear came and helped," Lily said. Suddenly they heard a moan from the floor. Millenear stood up and looked at herself. "I am human again!" she cried. "Time for us to go," Lily said. "Yes," Byron said. Lily grabbed Deshwitat's hand and they walked through a portal. Celeste and Byron followed them.

Did you like my little fake chapter might do something like this later.


	25. Rebirth part 2

Rebirth part 2

I don't own the anime/manga/games/movies in this story. So there I said it now Deshwitat and I have some business to take care of! 

"How will I be of help to such strong vampires?" Remi asked. "I don't know," Lily admitted. "We will be going soon," Deshwitat said. Lily walked up to him and hugged him. "I will try to kill Kal as slow as possible," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded and stood up. He took her hand and they walked into a room. "Behave!" Celeste cried out after them. She then quickly threw up a shield that captured the two blasts aimed at her. Byron walked into one of the rooms and Millenear and Remi went to the showers. Celeste settled down on the couch and watched TV. Prof. Do watched TV with Celeste. Soon everyone was asleep. They slept through the day and woke up at night. They walked out of the city when Lily started to feel faint. She moaned and then collapsed. Deshwitat moved up to her and picked her up. Lily's red ring started glowing and a picture appeared. Everyone turned their attention to the picture and Deshwitat started growling. "One of the people who was with Kal!" he cried. She was walking up to a building and walked in. There she walked up to a man. "Kalutika!" Deshwitat cried. "Master Kalutika!!" the girl cried. "You're making quite a dun Danubi," Kal said. "I… Forgive me, master Kalutika. I know you gave orders not to be disturbed, but an urgent matter…" Danubi said. "Really? Enlighten me. What could possibly be so urgent? …That it would cause Danubi, the greatest of my generals to wear such a panicked expression? Didn't you have something to tell me general Danubi?" Kal asked. "Oh, yes…!! It's just that the… …The vampire Deshwitat the one we sealed away 300 years ago… He's been resurrected! And I…" Danubi said. "357 years ago to be exact. This is why you're pestering me…? Shame on you, general Danubi," Kal said. "But master Kalutika he's…" Danubi started. Suddenly the image faded and Lily opened her eyes. "What happened?" Lily questioned. "A vision," Celeste said. "We had best get on to find an old friend," Lily said. Lily started walking and Deshwitat followed quickly behind her. The others followed them. They made it to Hong Kong and went to a temple. There a monk led them to a room where they waited until they were lead to the garden. Suddenly Deshwitat twisted around and grabbed a sword. "Pathetic. If you really want to cut me, you'll need to find a sharper bla-- No… Rett?!" Deshwitat cried. "It's been 357 years, Desh. And you've only managed to grab four new pretty young ladies since I last saw you. You're as talented as ever," Rett said. "So you are Rett?" Lily asked. "Yes I am little missy," Rett said. "Who is the girl in the bushes?" Lily asked. "Who are you that you can sense Beryun?" Rett asked. "I am a great powerful vampire, I am the reincarnation of part of Lilith's soul, and I am a dark and light user like Beryun," Lily said. "Beryun come on out," Rett said. A woman jumped from the bushes and landed behind Rett. "This is my partner, Beryun," Rett said. Beryun lifted her staff and was about to strike when Lily pushed Rett out of the way. Beryun's attack hit Lily knocking Lily down to the ground. "Lily!" Deshwitat cried. Beryun quickly cast a spell that hit Lily's limp form. "Lily!" Deshwitat cried again. "You're next. Spawn of the great spirit, blood-demon Deshwitat!!" Beryun cried. "How can you take on Desh when you can't take me down," Lily laughed as she stood up. "Celeste, Byron you need to get the humans out of the battle area," Lily said. "How are you still alive demon?" Beryun demanded. "I am a bit closer to the great spirit," Lily said charging up her magic. Lily released her magic and shot Beryun in the gut. Beryun fell down and Lily kicked her into a wall. Lily turned around and smiled at Desh. Suddenly Beryun stabbed Lily's shoulder with her weapon. She then quickly blasted Lily with some of her magic. Lily slid back a little ways. "So this is how weak my opponent is? Then this isn't worth my time," Lily laughed. "O great spirit bind my enemy!" Lily cried out raising her hands. Suddenly a light came down from the sky and hit Beryun. Lily suddenly fell backward as the dust settled. Deshwitat quickly grabbed her as she fell. The dust settled and they all looked to see that Beryun was in a clear crystal. "Oh, dear my cherished garden is in ruins," A voice said. Lily turned around and there was an old woman. She had two guards by her side one holding a man tied up. "Hmmm. That will be quite enough fighting I don't want to see the temple ravaged any further," the old woman said. "Master Tae!!" Beryun cried falling to her knee. "About time you got here old woman," Lily said. "Please vampire release Beryun," master Tae said. "My name is Lily," Lily said snapping her fingers. The field around Beryun disappeared. "No Beryun kill Deshwitat!" the tied up man cried. "You need to shut up," Lily said. Suddenly the man cried out and started making choking noises. "Stop," Master Tae said. The man stopped making the noises and started breathing naturally. "We will be going soon but can we spend some time here?" Lily asked. "Of course," Master Tae said. "Come girls we shall be going to the baths," Lily said walking away. Remi, Celeste, and Millenear followed her. "Did she say they were going to the bath?" Rett questioned. "Yes," Deshwitat said. "Touch Lily and you will be killed," Deshwitat hissed as he walked past Rett. "OK," Rett said shaking slightly. "Touch Celeste and she will do worse then kill you," Byron stated walking after Deshwitat. Lily walked into the bathhouse and quickly stripped. She then dived into the water. Celeste soon followed her. "So you are getting stronger," Celeste said to Lily as Remi and Millenear came in. Suddenly the door opened and Beryun came in. Millenear walked up to her and said, "Your name is Beryun isn't it? I realize this isn't the best place for introductions, but my name is Millenear. Oh my… Those wounds that Lily gave you look awful. Are you okay?" Millenear reached her hand out. Beryun slapped her hand away and said, "Don't touch me ever!" Suddenly the door opened again and Rett walked in. Lily and Celeste dived under the water as Remi and Millenear cried out. "You pervert get out!" Remi cried. "This is an unisex bath I can be in here," Rett said simply. Suddenly a black cloth appeared out of nowhere and covered Rett's eyes. Celeste and Lily stood up and got dressed. They then quickly left the room. After Celeste left the black cloth disappeared. By this time Remi and Millenear were half dressed. Beryun had already left. Quickly the girls threw Rett out. They then walked out to find everyone waiting for them. "We will be going to the Vatican," Lily said. "What!" everyone cried. "Why?" Deshwitat asked. "So you can learn how to help me kill Kal," Lily said. "The Vatican," Millenear mumbled. "So are you going to tell us about your past Millenear?" Lily asked. "NO!" Millenear cried out. They walked up to Master Tae's room and walked in. "We will be going now," Lily said. "I knew you would," Master Tae said. Lily walked out and they all quickly followed her. Beryun stayed behind for a little order from Master Tae. They quickly made it to the Vatican. The others waited in the streets while Lily and Deshwitat hid from the sun. Soon night fell again. Remi had walked away from the others and spotted Lily and Deshwitat walking down an alley. Millenear and Remi followed them down the alley and turned to see them sucking the blood from a young woman. "So ladies did you find them?" Rett asked before looking. He looked as the body fell. "You… It's just as I thought… You!!" Millenear said. "How could you two take the life of an innocent person?" Millenear demanded. Lily placed her hands on the human's necks and muttered something. She then stood up next to Deshwitat. "Rett I'm sorry but I'm afraid I will have to use my powers to destroy Deshwitat and Lily. There will be no more victims!!" Millenear cried. As soon as Millenear spoke Lily had flown up a few feet. "Praise be to Yahwen! I pray that you hear my most earnest request! Lord, you are my strength and my shield, my heart relies on you and begs your assistance!!" Millenear cried. Suddenly Beryun drew her blade on Millenear. While the others argued Celeste and Byron floated up next to Lily. Lily looked down as Millenear released her first attack. "Holy Blast!!" Millenear cried. The blast hit the aura around Deshwitat. "Is that all you got? If this is all your power, then I'm very disappointed," Deshwitat said. Millenear dropped her shield and tried to shot Deshwitat again. She tried to attack rapidly. Suddenly Deshwitat hit her away. Millenear sailed through the air. "No I can still fight," Millenear stuttered. "Oh really?" Deshwitat said grabbing her by the throat. He then slammed her into the wall. Lily floated down and removed Deshwitat's hand from Millenear's throat. "Her wounds are not that serious treat them," Lily said. Lily and Deshwitat then walked off. Everyone else helped carry Millenear to a hotel. Deshwitat and Lily were standing on the top of the hotel when someone appeared behind them. "I'm in a very foul mood, so it would be wise if you left me alone," Deshwitat said. "I'm not here to fight with you, Mr. Rudbich. The bishop requested that I relay a message that he believes will be of great interest to you. Would you be kind enough to give me a minute of your time?" the stranger asked. The stranger led Lily and Deshwitat to a church. They were left in the main chapel. Lily looked around while Deshwitat and the bishop talked. Quickly Deshwitat and the bishop ended their conversation and Lily and Deshwitat followed him down a hallway. They made it to a circular room when the bishop turned around. "Ah, you see? We've arrived. And now, my dear Deshwitat this is where you die!!" the bishop said. Suddenly the room filled with exorcists. "So you are going to try to kill Deshwitat," Lily purred. "Sorry but I can't allow that," Lily growled out as she started to do a spell. "What?!" Lily cried as her spell failed to appear. "Tried to use a spell you can't this very church repels dark energy," the bishop laughed. Suddenly all the people lunged at Deshwitat who was quickly killing them. Then Lily heard the click of a gun and dived in front of Deshwitat as two silver bullets hit her. "Lily!" Deshwitat cried. "As if that could kill me," Lily laughed as she coughed up blood. Suddenly the people ran to the sides of the room leaving four people alone with Deshwitat and Lily. Suddenly two of the people fighting Deshwitat. "Father Yongwon! Father Ford! Keep wearing him down! I'll deliver the killing blow!" one of the remaining two said. Lily joined the fight with Deshwitat. Deshwitat and Lily got through the two they were fighting defenses and attacked the one who was chanting. The giant spell above them though didn't dissipate and the one they hit cried out, "Now, Erika! Do it now!!" "Holy judgment!!!" Erica cried. "Oh hell!" Lily cried pushing Deshwitat away from the center of the blast. "Lily!" Deshwitat cried before the blast hit them. Lily was the first to wake up. She looked over to see Deshwitat next to her with crosses through his hands and legs. She looked down to see she was in the same predicament. Lily laughed startling the people around her. "The witch still lives! Bishop! Kill it quickly!" someone cried. Bishop nodded and quickly said, "First movement of the exorcism: lightning lance! Holy purification shall melt away your evil flesh!" A blast of light shot down from heaven straight at Lily and Deshwitat. At the last second Lily threw up a small shield that simply covered both of them. The blast hit and Deshwitat and Lily were blocked from view. Lily snapped her restraints. She ran over to Deshwitat and snapped his restraints. She then placed his head in her lap. "Deshwitat come back to me," Lily whispered. "Lilith?" Deshwitat coughed a glazed look in his eyes. "No, it's Lily, now come back to me," Lily said calmly though she was shaking. Deshwitat's eyes cleared up and he stood up. "Where are we?" Deshwitat questioned. "We are in the bishop's attack," Lily said. "Why are we not hurt?" Deshwitat asked. "My power protects us," Lily said. Deshwitat kneeled down and helped Lily up to her feet. "How are we going to get out of this?" Deshwitat asked. "Like this," Lily said putting her hands on the walls of the spell. She started muttering and a hole opened up in the spell. Deshwitat followed her out of the hole. Lily quickly jumped at Erica and grabbed her. "Deshwitat and I are leaving now any of you attack and I carve out her windpipe," Lily said walking forward Deshwitat right behind her. They made it out of the door and Lily dropped Erica and Lily and Deshwitat started running to the center of the church. "We will need to break the seal," Lily said. They made it to the basement and followed a secret stairway down to find the others there. "Don't touch the seal Rett!" Lily cried, "If you do it will explode." "We will need to break the seal," Lily said. Suddenly the bishop and the other exorcists came through the door. The bishop talked for a little while then sent the exorcists behind him to attack. Beryun attacked the approaching exorcists. Lily floated up to the seal as the others fought. Suddenly Lily looked down as the seal glowed. Lily was quickly dragged to the ground and watched as Millenear started to power up her spell. "Kill Deshwitat and I will kill you!" Lily cried. "Deshwitat. I've read the history, I know about your life, your suffering, your pain, the betrayal, injustice, your tragic love. I think I understand you a little better. Your rage against god and humanity, your desire for revenge; but that suffering is part of god's greater plan." Millenear said. "Go to hell! Spare me the pious drivel, am I to roll over like some beaten cur, just because it's all part of your god's divine plan? You make me sick. You know what I hate most about people like you? Everything that happens is god's will. You're spineless and weak. Tell me, then, is there nothing you can decide on your own, with your own head, your own heart, your own hands and blood? You live and die by divine will. A puppet of your "Almighty." Your subservience to this insane god doesn't relieve you of responsibility. Go ahead, kill me. But you know it's your choice, and there will be repercussions. Your head!! Your heart!! Your hands move by your own free will!! Destroy the part of you still chained by the illusion of god!! Free yourself!! Don't let yourself remain a slave to irrational dogma! If god himself stands in your way, kill him and follow your own calling!!" Deshwitat cried. The bishop cried something and Millenear started running. "Aim for the heart. In my weakened state, one hit is all you'll need," Deshwitat said. "I'm sorry-- I'm sorry Bishop Bernard!!" Millenear cried shooting a blast past Deshwitat straight at the bishop. Millenear then fainted as the others regained the ability to move. They walked up to the bishop. The bishop spoke for a little while and then cried, "I can kill you all!! I'll undo the seal by bringing the entire cathedral down!!" Suddenly a ball on chain hit the bishop's arm. "Sorry bishop, but I don't think we can allow that," a voice said from the balcony, "Obliterating an entire cathedral just to kill one vampire? Now really." "Brother Hans!" the bishop cried. Hans and the bishop talked for a very short amount of time. Suddenly the bishop's body began to change. A giant benuhazzer burst from the bishop's body. Lily ran up to the monster and head butted it. The monster slashed at Lily and a white blast hit it. "We want to help!" Hans and his group cried jumping down. "Break the seal!" Lily cried jumping at the monster again. Hans nodded and they ran up to the seal. "The gates of eternity, admit the glorious king, obey all commands that issue from my lips, exalt Jehovah, my soul and all that is within me, I give praise to your omniscient righteousness, disable the seal!!" Hans and his group cried. Lily's eyes flashed and she raised her hand. A sword appeared in her hand and she slashed down. She then jumped back to Deshwitat. "Time to kill him Desh," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded. "Bloody Vulcan!" Deshwitat cried shooting multiple bolts of energy out. "We have broken the seal," Hans said as they walked up. "Just in time. Little girl, can you cast the light spell you used on me once more?" Deshwitat asked Erica. Erica nodded and asked, "Why?" "This creature can only be only be killed with a very powerful blast, the combination of light and dark magic can do that," Lily putted. "It's a risky and difficult calculation. But if we get the timing right, we can increase our power ten-fold," Deshwitat said. "If we get the blasts to hit at the point three meters ahead of him the blasts will combine," Lily said. Everyone jumped as the monster fired a shot at them. Deshwitat, Erica, and Lily landed a good distance away. "Lord of the underworld, possessor of the soul of darkness!! Open the gates of destruction!! I summon you now to destroy the enemy before me. Cast the hell-fire of your wrath upon this creature!!" Deshwitat cried. "I give praise unto you, god of Israel. For the love of your people you raised the one of the house of David. Holy, holy, most holy! The lord god almighty! Who was, is, and will be forever more!" Erica cried. "Oh great powers of the dark of the light grant me the power to crush mine enemies!! Let forth your mighty wrath and slay everything in mine path!!" Lily cried. "Demon's baptism!!" Deshwitat cried. "Saint's judgment!!" Erica cried. "Power blast!!" Lily said. The three blasts shot together and a warp formed for a second. Celeste and Byron collected the others and Celeste threw up a shield. Quickly the warp exploded and a huge explosion rocked the building and blew up the bishop. Lily passed out and when she woke up it was morning and Deshwitat was holding her. She opened her eyes and saw Millenear walking up to the curtains. "Wait. We're a bit sensitive to sunlight," Deshwitat said. Deshwitat put Lily down and walked up to Millenear. He stuck his hand into the light and it started to burn. "Stop it!" Lily and Millenear cried. Lily pulled Deshwitat back and Millenear closed the curtains. "We will be going on an airplane, back to the temple," Lily said. Later that day they were at the airport. Lily and Deshwitat snuck onto the bottom of the plain. Lily curled up in Deshwitat's lap and fell asleep. When Lily woke up they were at the temple. Lily stretched and Deshwitat put her on her feet. "Deshwitat have you found out anything about how to defeat Kal?" Master Tae asked. "I found out I don't need the power of light," Deshwitat said. "You know perfectly well the power of darkness is nothing compared to the power of light!" Rett cried. "Not true," Lily purred, "If that was true Desh would be dead by now." "When I attacked Deshwitat!" Millenear cried. "Yes, if light could easily kill dark Desh would be dead by now," Lily said. "The natural enemy of the dark is the light," Deshwitat said, "The natural enemy of the light is the dark!" Life went on for a couple of days. Then some dark spirits possessed some people. The group minus Remi went out to do some exorcisms. Beryun, Mr. Do, Byron and Rett took care of a group of them in the park. Lily, Deshwitat, Millenear and Celeste were at the park exit. Celeste and Millenear were standing out in front Deshwitat and Lily resting on a bench. Lily was dozing off when she head Celeste and Millenear crying out. She jumped into action and grabbed the person jumping at Celeste while Deshwitat grabbed the one jumping at Millenear. Lily threw the one she held in her hand a few yards back while Deshwitat simply pushed his one back. "Be gone," Lily and Deshwitat said. The dark spirits left the people. Deshwitat and Lily then left.

I have to stop here and I will be doing a fake past chapter!


	26. REBIRTH PAST

REBIRTH PAST

This is a fake chapter that shows what happened in the past but with my little twist. I don't own the shows/games/movies/books in this story.

Lily flew threw a portal and ended up inside a castle in 1624.

"Quite a commotion in the village tonight," a voice said.

"Are they preparing for a festival?" a voice asked. Lily stayed in the shadows and watched as a little child walked up to the talking pair.

"Mama, Papa," the child said.

"Well, our young lord Deshwitat has awoken," the male of the two talking said. Lily looked the child over. He was still innocent. Lily snuck a look out the window to see that the villagers had gathered in the woods.

She snuck back into the shadows as Deshwitat's father spoke, "Is my boy sleeping?"

"Yes, after all that fuss, I was finally able to settle him down. He can be so stubborn. I wonder, where does he get that from, Carlos?" Deshwitat's mom asked.

"He has the visage of a warrior," Carlos said.

"Carlos, isn't it about time we told Desh the truth, about who he is?" Deshwitat's mother said.

"I suppose you're right, my dear. He's nearly grown. It's time he knew, but, I'm worried, but I must tell him, why the sun burns his flesh, why he may only drink from the crimson decanter, while his mother does not. Why he knows no other children, and why he can never set foot outside the castle walls. But what breaks my heart is having to tell him that he is a creature of the night, destined to struggle alone throughout eternity in a world that condemns vampires as monsters, demons. My son what will the future hold for you?" Carlos said.

"When the time comes, you'll find the words you need my love. Neither you, nor my child could ever be monsters, not with hearts so pure and strong. And my being human is only a physical difference, of little importance." Deshwitat's mom said.

"Elysee, my dear, you are as wise as you are beautiful. Thank you." Carlos said. Suddenly and explosion rocked through the castle. Carlos rushed to the window and saw the villagers. He talked and then went downstairs. Lily followed him from the shadows.

"Mama what was that?" Deshwitat asked. Lily crawled onto the ceiling and watched as Carlos scared the villagers.

Finally the lead villager got a strange look in his eye and said, "Look behind you!" Lily and Carlos turned to see Elysee and Deshwitat with armed villagers around them. Lily shot down from the ceiling and quickly slit the throats of all of the villagers around Deshwitat and Elysee.

"Who are you?" Elysee asked.

"My name is Lily, I have come to protect Deshwitat," Lily said. "We shall go along with the village leaders wishes but don't fret there will be no more death's tonight," Lily said disappearing into the shadows once more. Lily followed the villagers, Deshwitat, Carlos, and Elysee to a cliff where the villagers tied Carlos up to a pole. Lily quickly moved forward as the village leader raised his sword on Elysee. Lily quickly grabbed Elysee as the headman's sword fell nicking Lily's side. Lily quickly jumped over the side of the cliff while sending the illusion of Elysee with her head cut off up to the cliff. She put Elysee down in a cave and then quickly went back up as the sun started to rise. Lily jumped up and sent out a flash. Everyone was blinded for a few seconds and in those seconds Lily untied Carlos and grabbing Deshwitat and Carlos she then jumped off the cliff and quickly flew to the cave and placed them with Elysee. She then placed an illusion of Carlos burning at the stake as Kal pushed the illusion of Deshwitat off the cliff. Lily flew down and left a trail of her blood leading to the cave. There she found Carlos holding onto Elysee and Deshwitat.

"Why did you save us?" Carlos asked.

"I did it because of your son," Lily said. Lily twisted around and said, "Kal is coming!" Kal stepped into the cave and Lily grabbed Carlos and Elysee and pulled them into the shadows leaving Deshwitat.

"Your Deshwitat right? My name is Kal," Kal said. Deshwitat nodded. They talked for a little while and Kal left. Lily stepped from the shadows Carlos and Elysee behind her.

"You three rest here I will take care of some arrangements," Lily said stepping out of the cave. Lily followed Kal to the village and watched as he approached his sister. Kal told his sister about Deshwitat. Lily then turned around to find the village leader, Kal's father, watching and listening. Lily rushed back to the cave as night fell. Kal and his sister walked up to the entrance of the cave. Lily had told the others to wait in the shadows. Lily stepped out to greet the two as she sent the shadows to make the others disappear. Kal's father dived at her his sword drawn. Lily caught the sword in her fingers and created a giant blast of light. She then screamed at Deshwitat to run. Deshwitat burst from the shadows and ran as fast as he could away from them. Lily quickly retreated to the shadows. Lily watched as Kal's father hit him. Lily then said to Carlos and Elysee that they must hide away in the castle. She then took them to the castle under a cloak of shadows. Lily then quickly followed Deshwitat's trail. She found him in a trap. Two men came and took him away. Lily followed them keeping Deshwitat alive for five years. The men worked in the circus and kept Deshwitat in a cage. One day after a performance a girl came out to see Deshwitat.

She gave Deshwitat a doll and then turned as someone called out, "Lady Lilith, Lady Lilith!" Lily then stepped out of the shadows.

"Lily!" Deshwitat cried.

"It is time we left you have seen what you needed to see," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded and held out a hand to the bars of his cage.

"Lus kante ruhaus maho-kante lupsa!" Deshwitat cried blowing a hole in his cage. Deshwitat and Lily stayed away killing to eat for five more years until Deshwitat was stronger. Then they returned to the circus and killed them all. They then resided in a forest. They killed the travelers for blood and were going for another traveler when two arrows were shot at them. They broke the arrows and turned to see a small group of people in armor.

Deshwitat ran straight at one who said, "Let's make this easy." Deshwitat twisted the man's head.

"It's true there are more of you than we can eat in one night," Lily said diving at one of the soldiers. They slaughtered the soldiers. They then went back to their house for the night. A few days later Lily dragged Deshwitat out of their house back to the place that they killed all those people. They waited in a tree while Kal and a group of soldiers came through. One of the soldiers was a big man. Lily and Deshwitat watched as the soldiers fought the vampires and were quickly killed. The only ones left were Kal, a priest, and the big soldier.

"The big one is called the "Hellraiser", the father is a scribe," Lily said. They watched as the scribe blessed a sword with holy water. They watched as the "Hellraiser" slaughtered the vampires.

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! Your skill is quite impressive. Impressive- That is- For a human! Yes, not bad. I think I'll enjoy killing you." Deshwitat said as Lily disappeared into the shadows. The scribe cried something out and Deshwitat jumped down.

"You, your name is Deshwitat?" Kal asked.

"Kal," Lily said coming from the shadows.

"You the one who stopped my father!" Kal said.

Lily looked past Kal to look at the scribe and soldier, "Father Daniel, Rett Butler," Lily said.

"How do you know our names?" Rett asked.

"The same way I know that we can beat you but won't," Lily said.

"Beat me what do you mean!" Rett roared.

"Rett don't try to fight this one she is to strong!" Daniel said.

"Well someone is smart," Lily said. "We will go to see Kal's house," Lily said.

"What!" Rett, Kal, and Daniel cried.

"See you there," Lily said grabbing Deshwitat and sliding into the shadows. Kal, Daniel and Rett rushed onto their horses and rushed to Kal's house. They ran in and found Deshwitat sulking in a corner while Lily and Danube were laughing and talking like sisters.

"Oh Kal, where have you been?" Danube asked when she noticed him.

"What on earth?" Rett and Daniel cried.

"Oh yes Kal your father is a bit angry with you," Lily said. As she finished saying it Kal's father walked into the room and noticed Deshwitat.

"What the hell!" Kal's father cried. Kal ran up to his father and tried to drag him away. "How dare you keep a vampire here!" Kal's father cried.

"We shall take our leave now," Lily said standing up, "Danube if you ever need my help simply call my name." They left and followed Kal for a month. They watched as Kal was given the assignment to watch a rich church person's daughter. "The one he will be guarding is Lilith," Lily said.

"Lilith!" Deshwitat cried. Lily nodded and they followed Kal to the carriage. The carriage started off and Lily and Deshwitat followed from the forest. "Something's out there," Deshwitat suddenly said. Kal and Lilith talked for a little while and then an arrow shot out and hit Kal in the shoulder. Deshwitat looked stunned and then quickly looked the way the arrow came to see more arrows coming. The arrows slaughtered all of the guards. Kal said something to Daniel and Daniel ran off.

Kal said something to Lilith and a voice came from in front of the carriage, "Ha! And d'ey say chivalry's dead! But me tinks you soon will be, eh blondie?" There stood one of the most disgusting person Lily had ever seen. He wore a goat head on his head and had fangs and was drooling. He then sent three of his soldiers to kill Kal. Deshwitat jumped from the trees and killed the soldiers attacking Kal. Kal and Deshwitat talked for a short period when Lilith cried out. The goat man had taken control of the carriage. Lily rushed out of the forest and gave chase. Deshwitat soon followed her. They quickly caught up with the carriage. They were right behind the carriage when the goat man noticed them. "What no human could!" he cried. Lily and Deshwitat jumped onto the carriage. They fought the goat man as they started to head to a cliff. Suddenly the goat man grabbed them both and pushed them against the top of the carriage. They fell through the ceiling and landed hard on the bottom of the carriage. Lily's eyes started glowing but before she released her spell Lilith smashed her bag into the goat man's eye. He let go of Lily's and Deshwitat's throats and turned toward Lilith.

"Hey goat-boy," Lily and Deshwitat said charging up their spells. The goat man turned as they released their spells. He got shot through the back of the carriage. Suddenly they tumbled over the cliff. Deshwitat grabbed Lilith and started to time his spell. Lily started to float as Deshwitat released his spell. Deshwitat's spell made a giant splash that softened the impact. Lily and Deshwitat burst to the surface.

"Lilith!" Deshwitat cried swimming over to her. "She's alive, she's alive!" Deshwitat cried falling backward into the water, "I did it, I did, I did it!" Lily and Deshwitat went into the cave they had found. There Lilith was as they left her. They laid down to rest. They woke up to Lilith crying out.

"Wha—what's going on! Why am I undressed!" Lilith cried.

"What's with all the yelling?" Lily asked opening her eyes. She watched as Deshwitat opened his eyes and had an article of clothing thrown at him. "He didn't undress you and nothing happened," Lily said.

"You were soaked and shivering so Lily removed your clothing," Deshwitat said.

"Sorry, so nothing happened?" Lilith asked.

"NO!" Deshwitat cried. Lilith and Deshwitat talked for a little while and then Lilith left to freshen up. The next thing Lily and Deshwitat knew they heard Lilith's cry resonate through the forest. Lily and Deshwitat ran to the entrance to be greeted by sunlight. Lily quickly covered them with shadows and they retreated back into the cave. They waited until sundown and then quickly rushed out of the cave. Lily quickly slashed the first thing she saw which was something's extended neck. The thing cried out and dropped what it had its neck around. Rett was what the thing had and he lay as still as the dead.

"Bitch! Cut my throat twice in one day!" tThe thing cried.

Lily simply placed her hand in it's face and said, "Let's make it three," as she blew the things head up. Rett and Deshwitat talked for a while and Rett cut the thing's throat again.

Then the apparent leader of the clan started talking and cried, "To me, my brothers!" All the freaks flew at him and they combined to form a giant monster.

"So vampires got any idea how to kill this thing?" Rett asked.

"No," Deshwitat said.

"Let us first try not to die," Lily said jumping at the monster only to be thrown backward. Deshwitat and Rett jumped at the beast and tried blinding it with a flash of light then attacking it. This plan failed, as they didn't even make a scratch.

The demon then cried, "Demon's kiss!" Lily ran up and pushed Deshwitat and Rett out of the way of the blast and got hit herself. When the smoke cleared Lily stood there missing an arm and parts of her upper torso. The missing parts quickly regenerated. They then quickly ran to a safe place and regrouped. Lily and Deshwitat were panting and sweating like crazy.

"Hey when was the last time you people ate?" Rett joked. Then it hit him, they hadn't eaten. Rett said something about letting Deshwitat drink some of his blood but before they could the monster came back and threw Deshwitat and Lily far away from Rett. They lay there trying to move when on of the boulders moved and there Kal was. Kal cut himself and let his blood fall into Lily's and Deshwitat's mouth. Lily's and Deshwitat's eyes opened wide and they blew the rocks off of them. Deshwitat walked up to Rett carrying Kal. He threw Kal at Rett and then the creature tried to attack them. Deshwitat swung his arm around and smashed the creature's arm. The armor that hit Deshwitat's hand broke off. Deshwitat quickly charged a spell. He released the spell and a huge attack shot out of his hand. He jumped up to Lilith and blasted the creature that was holding her. He then grabbed her and jumped back as Lily jumped forward and head butted one of the heads. Lily then landed next to Deshwitat and Rett.

"Va- Vamp- Vampire, please," the creature said.

Deshwitat and the creature talked and then Deshwitat said, "Having destroyed this demon, I now bind its essence to my will!"

"Thank you dark Master! When the time is right, Master we will heed your call!" the creature said as it disappeared. Deshwitat and Rett talked a little as Lily told Lilith her name.

"Time for us to go and Rett you should know that Kal, he is not human," Lily whispered the last part. She then grabbed Deshwitat and slipped into the shadows. A couple of days later Kal came out in the middle of the night with two bundles.

"Lady Lilith has invited us to her birthday celebration and Deshwitat's name is bigger than the rest of ours on the invitation," Kal said after a long speech. "Danube made some clothing for you two, she has such a kind heart," Kal said. He laid the packages down and left. Lily and Deshwitat stepped up to the bundles and read the invitation.

"Your name is larger, Desh," Lily said. They took the packages and on the night of the party they changed into the clothing and left for the party. They stood in one place for a little while when Lilith came up to them. Lilith grabbed Deshwitat's hand and they started dancing. Lily watched as Deshwitat's eyes held a pain in them.

"Lilith I just remembered something important," Deshwitat said. Lily walked up to Deshwitat and they quickly left. Once they were where no one could see them and they started running to their house. When they got there Lily tried to comfort Deshwitat.

"May we come in," Kal's voice came from the doorway. Lily nodded and Kal and Rett stepped in.

"I hate this, a trip to fantasy land and then back to my horrid existence!" Deshwitat cried.

"Deshwitat, it doesn't have to be that way," Kal said.

"My life was destroyed by humans. I've known only torture by their hands. I used to fear them. Then I hated them. Eventually, I preyed upon them," Deshwitat said.

"I know," Kal started.

"Ha! How could you know! To suddenly realize that you wish to become that which you most despise!" Deshwitat cried.

"Deshwitat! You are as human as any man I know," Kal said.

"And there is no other bloke I'd rather have beside me in a brawl!" Rett said. Deshwitat fell to his knees and started laughing.

Kal hugged him and Deshwitat said, "Th—tha—thank you. Thank you my friend." Lily and Deshwitat helped Kal and Rett fight their enemies for four years without anyone bothering them. They were breaking into another cult when one of the people summoned a demon. Lily, Deshwitat and Rett jumped back and shot at the demon. Lily shot at the middle going straight through the demon while Deshwitat hit him a little lower than her and Rett slashed a little higher. Lily then stepped back as Rett and Deshwitat finished the demon. They then rounded up the demon worshippers and went outside were Daniel was waiting.

"Daniel, still scribing away I see," Rett said.

"Officer Butler, Master Rudbich, Mistress Lily," Daniel said.

"Where is Kal?" Lily asked.

"He went off to compose himself," Daniel said.

"Another one of his spells?" Rett asked.

"Apparently," Deshwitat said.

"We will go find him," Lily said.

"Daniel when will you stop being so formal with me?" Deshwitat asked.

"Oh, my apologies, Master Rudbich," Daniel said.

"Argh! Please call me Deshwitat!" Deshwitat cried walking away with Lily.

"Not bloody likely Desh! He's scared of you!" Rett said. Deshwitat and Lily walked up to Kal.

"You OK?" Lily asked.

"No, the blood and the screams, it paralyzes me, my father was right I'm weak," Kal said.

"No you are not, we've killed so much we don't hear the screams anymore, at least you have feelings," Deshwitat said.

"Well Deshwitat, Lily, we make quite a group," Kal said.

"Speaking of feeling how is miss Lilith doing?" Kal asked.

"ARGHH! I am no lover-boy to be mocked!" Deshwitat cried.

"Oh, stop! It's obvious you're mad about the girl!" Kal said.

"What difference does it make? I'm still not human," Deshwitat said.

"Tsk-tsk, Deshwitat, as I said you are as human as any man I know," Kal said.

"When you tell Lilith what you are she will accept your heart," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded and they left for home. Deshwitat sent a note to Lilith telling her that they would be home soon. They made it to the main church and Kal went in to give his report.

"So Deshwitat, Lily you OK?" Rett asked.

"What?" Lily and Deshwitat questioned.

"What do you mean 'what'. We're in a bleeding church for god's sake," Rett cried.

"Oh that, your kinds ideas about my kind are very childish. The only true one is sunlight, that and garlic. I truly distaste garlic," Deshwitat said.

"Lily what did you mean when you said that Kal wasn't human?" Rett asked.

"I meant that his blood tasted like that of a 'seed of the gods'," Lily said.

"A seed of the gods what's that!" Rett and Deshwitat cried.

"The old gods died out and gave the world their children. Kal is one of the children, he is the child of vengeance, so we must protect him," Lily said. Kal came out from getting his report and they left the church.

"We will have to leave you now," Lily said.

"Got to go see Lilith?" Rett asked smiling.

"Shut up!" Deshwitat yelled. Lily and Deshwitat ran into town under the clock tower. They waited there when Deshwitat noticed a jewelry vender and kneeled down to look. Lily watched as the vender gave Deshwitat two 'rings of the spirit'. "How much?" Deshwitat asked.

"Nothing these rings were meant to be yours," the vender said.

"I don't have time for this how much?" Deshwitat started but when he looked up the vender was gone. Lilith then ran up and dragged Deshwitat away from the tower. Lily followed them. They were on a wall and Deshwitat was practicing reading.

"Hey let's go see a puppet show!" Deshwitat cried.

"You really should study but OK we will take a little break," Lilith said. Lilith said something about being worried about Deshwitat when he was out on missions and Deshwitat pulled out the two rings. Lily looked down at her ring, which had turned black. Deshwitat explained that the rings connect lovers and turn blue when the other wearer is dead. Lilith and Deshwitat put on their rings and all three rings turned red.

"Thank you Desh! I will guard it with all my heart," Lilith said. She then moved into his arms. She then raised her head as he lowered his. They stood there kissing while Lily held herself back from killing Lilith. The next night Deshwitat and Lily woke up to Daniel knocking on their door like the devil was at his heels.

"What is it father, we're not fully awake yet," Deshwitat said.

"This is about our secret isn't it?" Lily asked.

"How did you know," Daniel cried.

"I know everything, now if you don't mind we will save the girls," Lily said.

"The girls got taken!" Deshwitat cried.

"Yes Kal's sister and Lady Lilith," Daniel said. Deshwitat quickly got dressed for battle and he and Lily quickly went to where the girls were being held. They blew open a hole in the wall and walked in. Quickly a group of soldiers formed in front of them. They spread out and drew their weapons. The next second Lily had slit all of their throats. Suddenly Lily jumped in front of Deshwitat as a beam of light shot from the main building. It hit Lily right in the chest. It then came out her back and hit Deshwitat's shoulder. Deshwitat and Lily cried out. More blasts shot out which Deshwitat and Lily barely managed to avoid. A man stepped out of the building. "Cardinal Josimov!" Deshwitat cried. Deshwitat shot a blast at Josimov. It hit a shield around him. Deshwitat ran up and tried to attack directly but his attack was stopped.

Josimov hit Deshwitat back and then cried, "Grand Holy Orb!" A giant light based attack formed in the sky. Lily ran up to Deshwitat as the millions of rays of the attack rained down. Lily covered Deshwitat's body with her own and took the brunt of the attack. The attack went through her body and hit Deshwitat. Deshwitat and Lily felled and then Lily felt a force pick her and Deshwitat up and start to crush them. Lily was starting to pass out from taking the brunt of all of the attacks.

"Lily! Stay with me!" Deshwitat cried.

"The power of darkness cannot stand against the light! It is an unalterable fact! No matter how much time passes you cannot defeat me!" Josimov cried.

"Go to Hell!" Deshwitat cried. Suddenly Josimov looked like he was hit. The force on Lily and Deshwitat released them and Deshwitat picked Lily up from where she collapsed. When she woke up they had gotten mostly home. Daniel came out and gasped when he saw their injuries. "Still have Lilith," Deshwitat gasped before fainting Lily still in his arms. Lily had passed out again and she woke up when she felt some blood pass her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Kal above her. She shot up and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She cried.

"Come, we will give Deshwitat some of my blood and then we will talk," Kal said.

"I can't Danube is calling me!" Lily cried. She jumped out of the bed and started running so fast she was not even a blur. She flew straight through the shadows on the tower that held the girls and rushed into Danube's room. There she found a man about to grab her. She jumped from the shadows and grabbed the man by the throat and ripped out his windpipe.

"Lily!" Danube cried.

"We are getting you and Lilith out of here," Lily said as the door opened and more guards came in. "Shit!" Lily cried. Lily created a flash and grabbing Danube jumped into the shadows throwing up a solid illusion of Danube. She then brought Danube to the town square and told her to hide in the shadows. Lily then ran back to the house as people started to come to the square. She came in on them planning to save the girls. "I will take care of Lilith, Deshwitat and Rett you will take care of Danube, Daniel you will be with the wagon. Kal I need you to make a distraction," Lily said. Everyone nodded and they got ready. They went to the town square and Lily walked up to Kal. "I have already rescued Danube. The person there is an illusion act as though it is she. Don't die though," Lily whispered in his ear. Kal nodded and started to set up some explosives. Lily, Deshwitat, and Rett blended in with the crowd. They brought Lilith and the illusion out and put them on the gallows. The man cried out for the execution to begin and Kal set off the explosives. Lily threw off her cloak and ran toward Lilith. The floor beneath both Lilith and the illusion fell and they started to choke. Rett and Deshwitat started going toward the illusion when some guards got in front of them. Lily turned seeing some guards in front of her and she simply jumped twenty feet in the air and making a knife threw it at Lilith's rope. The knife cut the rope and Lilith fell down. Lily grabbed Lilith and then jumped back over the guards and ran to where Daniel was with the wagon. She then ran back in and took Kal to where Danube was she then took them to the wagon. She then ran to find Rett and Deshwitat fighting the soldiers. Lily snapped her fingers as she saw the illusion having its head cut off. The illusion faded and Deshwitat and Rett ran back to her.

"What happened to Danube!" they cried.

"That was an illusion now come on!" Lily cried. She turned around to see that soldiers had surrounded them. "Deshwitat! Rett! Grab onto me we are leaving!" Lily cried. Rett and Deshwitat grabbed Lily's arms and Lily blinked. Suddenly they weren't there. They reappeared in the wagon. The wagon was in front of the house. Everyone walked inside and Lily sat in a corner muttering. Everyone talked and then Lily stood up and said, "We shall go to Deshwitat's castle and shall stay there for a little while."

"Why the family castle?" Deshwitat asked.

"We can hold out there and I can prepare you for when I must leave," Lily said.

"Leave!" Deshwitat cried.

"Yes I will have to return to the future," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded.

"You come from the future!" Everyone but Deshwitat cried.

"We got to go now!" Lily cried quickly. Everyone nodded and quickly got to the wagon. Lily took control of the wagon and they quickly set off. They made it to the castle and ran in. "Carlos! Elysee!" Lily cried. They came out and Deshwitat ran up.

"Mother! Father!" Deshwitat cried running up to them.

"Deshwitat!" Carlos and Elysee cried.

"Everyone inside!" Lily cried. Everyone ran inside and Lily slammed the door as the sun came up. She walked in on everyone talking. "I must leave now but know this Deshwitat I shall never leave you," Lily said. Deshwitat walked up to her and hugged her.

"Goodbye my protector, my love," Deshwitat whispered the last part. Lily opened a portal and stepped back into the present.


	27. Rebirth part 3

Rebirth part 3

Sorry for the wait but I needed to wait for the next Rebirth book to come out. I don't own the shows/books/movies/games in this story.

"Desh," someone said in the darkness. Deshwitat slowly opened his eyes. He saw a girl above him.

"Lilith! I had a horrible dream that Kal killed you!" Deshwitat cried grabbing the girl.

"Deshwitat, it is me Lily," Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily," Deshwitat said.

"It is OK Desh," Lily said pushing herself against Deshwitat. Suddenly there was a knocking at their door.

"Deshwitat, Lily, Master Tae has called a meeting," Millenear said. Lily hissed at the door.

"We better go," Deshwitat said.

"Yes," Lily said. They walked to the meeting room. There Rett came up to them.

"Well, well. That was a long time to spend in the bedroom, eh? And why's Lily blushing?" Rett asked. Lily kicked Rett in the groin. Rett fell over. Lily and Deshwitat walked up to Master Tae.

"What is this about?" Deshwitat asked.

"The prophecy has begun," Master Tae said.

"You mean Kal is getting ready?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Master Tae said.

"But we can't touch him until he enters out dimension," Lily continued.

"Correct," Master Tae said.

"Also who is the new person?" Lily asked.

"What there is someone in the room besides us?" Remi asked.

"You really are a fool, can't tell a spy when its right under your ass," Deshwitat said. Remi looked down on the floor.

"The floor does look strange," Remi noted. Suddenly a body came up from the floor and rubbed its head against Remi's leg.

"Who? What the hell are you?" Remi cried punching the guy.

"Young man don't touch my daughter like that!" Prof. Do yelled.

"My name is Inaba Eiji. Special envoy of the mystic pae-sin clan. And what you just witnessed is only a sample of my powerful escapist magic," Eiji said. Then his lip started to bleed.

"I hit you damn it!" Remi yelled.

"So this pervert is to be our new companion?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Master Tae said.

"He will have to pass my test first," Rett said. Rett walked up to Eiji and asked, "What was the first thing you noticed about Millenear?"

"Her boobs, sir!" Eiji said.

"Correct! And the brat?" Rett said.

"Her butt, of course! Ohh, her soft squeezable thigh is a masterpiece," Eiji responded.

"Correct! Now most importantly, what about Lily?" Rett asked.

"Her whole body is a masterpiece!" Eiji cried. Lily blushed and Deshwitat hit Eiji, hard.

"Don't talk about Lily," Deshwitat hissed. "Well now that you have taken Rett's foolish test time to take mine," Deshwitat said, "Give me so much as a scratch, and you're in. Outside right now!"

"I accept your challenge," Eiji said.

"Millenear and Remi shall fight as well if they fail all the useless members of our group will leave," Lily said pointing to Millenear, Remi, and Prof. Do.

They were outside.

"Why aren't you fighting too Lily?" Byron asked.

"She doesn't need to," Celeste said.

"10 minute time limit, if you manage to scratch me you win, if not I win," Deshwitat said.

"Ring the bell!" Eiji yelled. Rett rang the bell and Deshwitat burst into action. He kicked Eiji. As Eiji flew back he used his escapist magic and made two copies. "Ha! Which one is real vampire!" Eiji yelled. Deshwitat punched all of the Eijis. Two of them disappeared.

"I'd say that you are, my little chimp," Deshwitat said.

"Why you! Don't act so smug!" Eiji yelled. Deshwitat ran up to Eiji and landed multiple kicks.

"I knew he couldn't handle Desh alone. Remi, we need to help him!" Millenear cried.

"Um, yeah, okay!" Remi said.

"Whoa! I have never seen Desh move like that before," Rett said

"I have been instructing him in the martial arts of late," Beryun said, "He asked for my instruction three months ago. I must admit, never before have I seen such an apt pupil."

"Ha! Things just got a whole lot more interesting. Not only is Desh powerful and fast; but now he has the skills to match!" Rett said. Deshwitat hit Eiji, Millenear, and Remi. "Oh man, Desh. You are one ruthless, undead sonofabitch! Take it easy!" Rett said.

"No, Deshwitat. You must fight truthfully; otherwise, this exercise is useless," Tae said.

"Oh, have no fear of that, old woman," Deshwitat said.

"Holy father. Help me shine the light of god upon this dark creature. Holy arrow!" Millenear cried releasing her attack. Deshwitat jumped above the attack.

"Demon! Weren't expecting an air attack were you! Behold the martial art of the pae sin! Rain of swords!" Eiji said throwing daggers at Deshwitat. Deshwitat blocked the attack easily with his hand. Eiji landed and Deshwitat ran behind him. Deshwitat punched Eiji and Eiji passed out.

"Three minutes, 50 seconds left to go. One down, who's next," Rett said.

"Don't be overconfident Desh! You're about to get a taste of Remi Do's skills!" Remi yelled. Great waves of energy started to swirl around Remi.

"Oh, really?" Deshwitat said.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Rett said.

Tae laughed and said, "It may have something to do with her father's psychic abilities, but her mystic potential is quite impressive. One's aptitude for mystic power often depends on one's environment. Millenear is an exorcist from America. Hong Kong's Beryun is a sorcerer, and Japanese Eiji, a ninja. So what kind of spiritual power might Remi, born and raised in Korea, have?"

"How would I know? In all my years of travel, I've never been there," Rett said.

"She is a shaman! A mystic of the Earth!" Tae said.

"Shamanism is one of the most ancient of mysticisms. They summon the spirits of the past and channel their power. Remi is still young and inexperienced; she can only channel minor spirits. But the spirits are everywhere! Even in the magic of others and she will have the power to channel that!" Celeste said.

"Archery of fire!" Remi cried firing her attack. Deshwitat swiftly dodged.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I guess you were actually training in between card games. Hmm?" Deshwitat said looking over at the damage. Remi fell over.

"Tae? Is that supposed to happen?" Rett asked.

"Don't worry, she's just reached her limit," Tae said. Millenear was about to attack Deshwitat from behind.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that Millenear. But you're far too predictable," Deshwitat said turning. Deshwitat ripped the front off of Millenear's clothing.

"Nice Desh!" Rett yelled.

"Deshwitat! How could you!" Millenear cried trying to cover herself. Deshwitat trust his hand at her neck and pressed hard enough to draw blood.

"If I were the enemy you would be dead now!" Deshwitat said. "This is a waste of my time! Get out of my sight! You're all pathetic!" Deshwitat said turning around. Lily walked up to Desh and turned to Millenear.

"You know the agreement you, Remi and the Prof. Are off the team," Lily said. Lily and Deshwitat then walked out of the arena.


	28. Rebirth part 4

Rebirth part 4

I don't own the shows/books/games/movies in this story.

Lily, Deshwitat, Rett, Eiji, Beryun, Byron, and Celeste were walking down the road in New York city. Suddenly Deshwitat turned around.

"What is it Desh?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Deshwitat said turning back. They went underground and walked up to a giant door.

"Wait," Lily said suddenly. They pushed open the door to find a horrible sight. All the ninjas were all over the place with bite marks on their necks. One of them made a sound. Eiji ran up to her.

"Siska! You are alive!" Eiji cried.

"Eiji? Vampires came in. There was so much blood," the ninja said.

"Get back! Don't get so close!" Deshwitat said.

"Too fast," the ninja said moving her head closer to Eiji's neck.

"Eiji, I said get back!" Deshwitat said.

"They wanted blood. I want your sweet, sweet blood! Just one bite!" the ninja said her fangs growing. Lily grabbed Eiji and Deshwitat kicked the ninja off of him. The ninja flew threw the air and hit the wall. She then flew at Deshwitat her face changed to that of a newly made vampire. Deshwitat blasted her head off. The other ningas slowly stood up as vampires.

"These men and women were once honorable people. Eiji you choose, should we give them a merciful death or let them life as the walking undead?" Lily asked.

"Hurry, boy we haven't got much time," Deshwitat said.

"Please kill them," Eiji cried. Celeste came over to him to confort him.

"Good choice," Deshwitat said. Deshwitat and Lily started blasting the vampires. When they finished they quickly made it to a hotel to think.

"We have no clues and it is getting early," Lily said.

"Room service. A package for a Mr. Rudbich," a person for the hotel said from outside the door.

"Anyone expecting a package?" Byron asked. They opened the package to find a box. They opened the box to find it was empty.

"There is great energy from this box," Celeste said.

"Rett check the bottom," Lily said. Rett nodded and laughed.

"It is a trick bottom," Rett said removing it.

"This is a vampire's sand of death!" Deshwitat cried.

"What is 'sand of death'?" Eiji asked.

"It is the remains of a vampire. They can be regenerated by the blood of a virgin," Lily said.

"Lets reanimate it," Beryun said.

"Sure Beryun be a dear and give us some blood," Rett said holding out the box.

"I'm sorry, Rett but it would be impossible with my blood," Beryun said.

"What do you mean impossible!" Rett cried.

"She is not human Rett! You dolt!" Byron yelled hitting Rett.

"Whose blood revived you, brother Desh?" Eiji asked.

"Lily's and don't call me brother!" Deshwitat yelled. Suddenly the door blasted apart and a vampire ran at Deshwitat. Deshwitat quickly blocked. The vampire smiled and another vampire jumped over her. Lily jumped at the female vampire as Deshwitat fought the other vampire.

"Bitch!" Lily yelled.

"Witch!" the vampire yelled back. The wrestled on the ground for a little while then the vampire threw Lily off. "We have been sent to kill you!" the vampire said.

"Rang shut your trap!" Celeste said.

"How do you know my name?" Rang cried. Suddenly Beryun put a parchment on the other vampire and blasted him. Lily jumped up from where she landed and ran to the entrance. There she found a fat vampire. She quickly plunged her hand into his chest. He started running down the hallway.

"Try to catch me now!" he cried out.

"Holy spear!" someone suddenly cried. The vampire was blown in half and there Millenear, Remi, and Prof. Do stood.

"Duck!" Lily yelled. They all ducked and Lily jumped over them. "Deshwitat!" Lily yelled as she lashed out at a shadow. Deshwitat ran out as the shadow moved up to Millenear. Suddenly Celeste ran out and pushed Millenear out of the way. The shadow grabbed Celeste and vanished.

Everyone in the hallway cried out, "Celeste!" Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. Lily and Deshwitat quickly put up a shield as the blast came at them. Deshwitat picked up Remi and Millenear and Lily picked up Prof. Do. They ran back to where the others were and ran down the fire exit. They quickly went down to where the ninjas had been.

"I was hoping to never come back here again," Eiji said.

"We needed to get Lily and Desh out of the sun," Rett said. "Now what happened to Celeste?" Rett asked.

"A shadow man took her!" Remi cried.

"What shadow man?" Rett asked.

"His name is Mr. Grey," Lily said.

"What!" everyone turned to look at her. Lily walked up to Eiji and grabbed the box. She bit her finger and let some blood fall on the sand. She put the box down and stepped back as the sand reacted. A form took shape. An old man appeared.

"Hello," the man said, "My name is Draistail, and for the past 500 years I have served the vampire lord."

"The vampire lord?" Lily breathed. Suddenly Draistail was infront of Lily.

"So this is the young lady who revived me. Shame though, such a pretty flower," Draistail said. Draistail put his hand on Lily's face. Deshwitat ran forward and got between Draistail and Lily.

"Don't touch her!" Deshwitat growled.

"Calm down boy," Draistail said calmly.

"Deshwitat I can take care of myself," Lily said. Lily walked up to Draistail. She stared into his eyes and then said, "You want us to join the tournament!"

"Yes," Draistail said.

"What tournament?" Deshwitat asked.

"The tournament to find the lord of vampires," Lily said. "Mr. Grey will be in the tournament as will Celeste," Lily murmered.

"Why would Celeste be in this tournament?" Deshwitat asked.

"Mr. Grey will make her," Lily said. Lily then walked up to Rang. "Where is Mr. Grey!" Lily yelled in her face.

"I won't tell you!" Rang roared back. Lily hit Rang and then told Eiji to watch her. Everyone else walked out and waited. Suddenly Lily and Deshwitat started running. Lily snapped her fingers and a cloak materalized around her. Lily then ran ahead of Deshwitat and fired a shot. Deshwitat waited in the shadows for a few seconds. Lily's shot hit Rang in the chest. Rang fell off the building. Rang looked up at Lily and cried, "Who are you?"

"I am the demon of the night, Mr. Grey sent me to kill you," Lily said. Lily put her hand infront of Rang's face and said, "Die!" Suddenly Lily jumped back as Deshwitat hit the air she had been.

"Deshwitat!" Rang cried.

"Guess we both mistook Mr. Grey, to order you killed," Deshwitat said.

"Don't interfere!" Lily cried. Deshwitat shot a blast at her and Lily let it hit her. "I leave now but I won't forget this insult!" Lily yelled disappearing. Lily rushed back to where the others were. She snapped her fingers and the cloak vanished. "I think it worked," Lily said. Deshwitat then walked in carrying Rang. He laid her on the bed and walked over to Lily.

"We will find Celeste," Deshwitat said.

"I know but now we rest," Lily said. They laid down on a bed and went to sleep. When they woke up they walked up to Rang. "Are you going to take us to Mr. Grey?" Lily asked.

"Yes I will take you," Rang said.

"You two can't leave, let me train you," Draistail said.

"Watch me," Deshwitat said walking away. Draistail thrust out his hand and binding flew at Deshwitat. "Wrong move!" Deshwitat yelled throwing out his hand. The binding kept coming and wrapped around Deshwitat.

"Ancient binding spell, very effective," Lily said.

"Let me out!" Deshwitat roared.

"You guys leave," Lily said motioning the others. They nodded and left.


	29. Rebirth part 5

Rebirth part 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! No mean reviews!

Lily and Deshwitat were waiting with Draistail. Suddenly Lily stood up.

"Well this has been fun but it is time we left," Lily said throwing a blast at Draistail. The blast hit and the bindings around Deshwitat vanished. "Later," Lily said as she and Deshwitat vanished. They went to where Lily could feel Millenear's energy. They found themselves on a beach. There they found Prof. Do, Remi, Millenear, Byron, and Enji hiding behind a cliff. Lily and Deshwitat looked up and saw Beryun and Rett floating covered in blood.

"Ahh, Deshwitat, Lily! I have been expecting you," a voice said.

"Mr. Grey," Lily said. Lily and Deshwitat looked at the top of the cliff and there stood a vampire.

"Come on up and play," Grey said letting Rett's and Beryun's bodies fall. Lily and Deshwitat jumped up to the cliff. Lily looked back for a second to see the others running up to Rett and Beryun.

"Well you ready to play?" Lily asked. Grey turned to look at them.

"Ready," Grey said. Lily moved first. Suddenly she was in front of Grey. She kicked him in the face. Deshwitat was right behind her and hit him with some magic. Lily then made a motion with her hand and then quickly moved her hand at Grey's back. The tip of a blade showed up through Grey's chest. Lily pulled out her knife and licked the blood off.

"Powerful," Lily purred. "See ya later," Lily said. Suddenly she wasn't there. Both Deshwitat and Grey looked around. Suddenly a hissing came from the ground. Deshwitat was the first to look down. There was a snake lying on the cliff. Then Grey looked down. The snake looked up at them and then past them. "Back!" Lily cried driving her knife into Grey's head. Grey spit up blood. Deshwitat quickly turned and blasted Grey's body apart with magic. Suddenly Grey smiled.

"Now we can fight," Grey said. Grey's body suddenly reappeared. Deshwitat gasped but Lily ran at Grey. Grey easily knocked her down. She hit her head on a rock and passed out.

"Lily!" Deshwitat cried. Deshwitat started attacking Grey. Grey quickly knocked Deshwitat down.

"We will end this now," Grey said vanishing. Deshwitat ran over to Lily and picked her up.

"He got away?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Deshwitat said.

"Then I will have to kill him later," Lily laughed. Lily stood up and they went down to the sewers.

"How was he so strong?" Deshwitat asked.

"His ability to regenerate his body also regenerates his energy," Lily said. Suddenly Rett walked out.

"Rett? You sure you should be up?" Deshwitat asked.

"Advantage of Kal's curse, a little nap and I'm all better. I'm worried about Beryun though, she got really hurt," Rett said. Lily stood up and walked into the room Beryun was in. Beryun was covered in symbols.

"Beryun," Lily purred kneeling by Beryun's head. "Om mok cha mok sa da ba ah ra ah da ba ro ki je na mak sal ba da ta hom sam ba ra om sam ba ra," Lily chanted. Beryun's body glowed slightly. Byron, Rett, and Deshwitat ran in.

"What did you do?" Rett cried.

"I started the spell to keep her alive," Lily said standing up. Byron walked over to Lily.

"I think it would be best if I left now," Byron said. Lily nodded and opened a portal. "Bye now!" Byron called out walking through. Lily closed the portal and turned to look at Deshwitat.

"We will go train with Draistail," Lily said. Deshwitat nodded. Draistail walked in and Lily told him they were going to go train. They quickly went to a large cliff face.

"You ready to train?" Draistail asked.

"You ready to be amazed?" Lily countered.

"Fine then I need you to attack me," Draistail said.

"Deshwitat you attack first," Lily said. Deshwitat stayed still for a second. Draistail moved forward and slashed at Deshwitat. Deshwitat barely ducked in time. Lily simply watched as Draistail cast Hell's Fury. Deshwitat managed to block the blow. Lily moved closer as the attack disapated. "My turn," Lily purred. She charged Draistail and her claws lengthened. She slashed Draistail on the forehead making a cross of blood. She then backed off slightly circling Draistail.

"Deshwitat your girlfriend knows how to fight," Draistail said. Lily smirked and took two steps back. She held up her hands.

"Darkness above! Darkness below! Destroy my enemy!" Lily cried. "Darkness strike!" Lily screamed. A ball of energy formed above Lily. The ball flew at Draistail.

"Pillars of doom!" Draistail yelled. Large rock pillars came up in front of Draistail the attack hit the pillars and they crumbled. Lily called back her attack before Draistail was killed. Lily then curled up in a ball. Draistail looked at her strangely. Deshwitat took two steps back. Suddenly Lily's body turned into a large, black, snake. She hissed at Draistail and spit venom at him. "Enough!" Draistail yelled dodging. Lily returned to normal form and swayed where she stood. Deshwitat ran up to her and caught her. "We will rest for tonight," Draistail said vanishing. Lily stirred.

"Lily!" Deshwitat cried.

"Hey baby, I need to start training you," Lily purred. Lily stood up and they walked to the edge. Lily held out her hands. A portal opened. A short vampire road through. She was riding a dragon creature. "Fuzbrat," Lily said.

"Lily," Fuzbrat said. Fuzbrat jumped down and looked at Deshwitat. "This is the guy?" Fuzbrat asked.

"This is Deshwitat," Lily said.

"Then Deshwitat, my name is Fuzbrat, I helped train Lily's family," Fuzbrat held out her hand. Deshwitat took her hand and they shook briefly.

"You trained Lily?" Deshwitat asked.

"No her sister trained her," Fuzbrat said. Fuzbrat lead her mount over to the cliff. "We will train down there," Fuzbrat said. They spent most of the early morning getting down and avoiding the sunlight. When they reached the bottom they found a dark cave. They went in and Lily carved something into the back wall. The wall glowed and a large array of weapons materialized on the wall. "Take your pick," Fuzbrat motioned to the wall. Deshwitat walked up to the wall.

"I don't use weapons," Deshwitat said. Lily walked up to a sword on the wall. She lifted it up and whispered over it. It flew out of her hands and floated by Deshwitat's head. "What did you do?" Deshwitat cried looking at it.

"I asked it to help," Lily said.

"Now to get to your training. You use magic," Fuzbrat said.

"Yeah," Deshwitat said.

"Then if you are ever in danger use this spell. Sum la te draco," Lily chanted. A dark shape came off the wall but then vanished again.

"Sum la te draco," Deshwitat muttered. A form came off the wall but after a swift look from Lily vanished again.

"You only use it as a last resort," Lily stated. "We will continue to train like this every morning but for now we rest," Lily said curling up. Deshwitat laid down next to her. Fuzbrat curled up next to her mount. When night fell again they climbed back up and Draistail trained Deshwitat. Then as morning came they returned to the cave and trained for a little while. This pattern continued for six days. Then they went to Utah, U.S.A. the great salt desert. There they went into a building. They waited and soon Remi, Millenear, Prof. Do, Rett, Beryun, and Enji walked in.

"Hey!" Lily called out. They looked up and gasped at Fuzbrat. "Lets go!" Lily said walking behind Deshwitat and Draistail. The others followed them up to a old elevator shaft. Draistail typed something into the key pad.

"Draistail," Draistail said.

"Voice and key command approved," a voice came from the key pad. The elevator door opened up and everyone but Fuzbrat and her mount walked in. Fuzbrat's mount closed it's eyes and got smaller. The dragon then jumped into Fuzbrat's arms and they got on. The elevator started moving down.

"What kind of creature is that thing?" Beryun asked Fuzbrat.

"Draco? He is a cat-dragon," Fuzbrat said. The elevator reached the bottom. They walked out and the humans gasped. There at the end of the walk way was a giant castle.

"What is it?" Remi asked.

"The vampire castle," Lily said walking forward. They all followed her up to the castle door. The door opened and a girl stood there.

"The humans behind you are they food or servants?" the girl asked.

"They are our servants," Lily purred.

"Then they need to wear these badges," the girl said holding out a couple of badges. Remi, Rett, Prof. Do, Millenear, Beryun, and Enji put on the badges and they walked in.

"Who are they? How does that sword follow the dark one?" the vampires around them asked.

"These are the other fighters?" Deshwitat looked startled.

"So you came," someone said. They turned and saw Grey. A person was behind him.

"Celeste," Lily said. The person behind Grey pulled down her hood. Everyone but Lily and Fuzbrat gasped. There stood Celeste, a vampire.

"Lily," Celeste said.

"You ready?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Celeste said. Everyone looked at the two strangely.

"Come on we better get to our rooms," Lily said turning. Everyone followed her. They went into a room and waited. Soon Lily stood up and grabbed Deshwitat and Fuzbrat. They walked down one hallway and Draistail took the others down the other hallway. Deshwitat, Lily, and Fuzbrat came into the pre-fight room.

"Will the fighters come on out?" a voice came from the intercom. Lily stepped up and walked out to the arena. She stepped into the force field. Her opponent was a small, male, vampire who looked half crazed. The emcee said the fighter's names but Lily didn't listen. "Fight!" the emcee yelled. Lily ran at her opponent. He dodged her first blow and pulled out a sword. Lily smirked.

"You will fight me with a blade?" Lily laughed and held out her hand. "I will show you a blade," Lily said and a sword materialized in her hand. They clashed and their blades made a large clashing noise.

"You call that thing a weapon?" her opponent laughed. Lily smirked and drew back slightly. He opponent fell forward and Lily kicked him in the ribs. "Bitch!" he yelled. He quickly slashed at Lily making a light cut in her cheek. The cut healed almost instantly but Lily was pissed. She lunged at her opponent who barely got his blade up in time.

"I grow bored with this," Lily muttered. She increased the pressure on her blade slightly and her blade cut through her opponent's blade and his body.

"The winner is Lily!" the emcee cried. Lily walked back to the pre-fight room and watch as Fuzbrat got up. Draco went with her. They heard a roar and the crowd cheering. Then there was a large silence and an explosion. Then there was more cheering and Fuzbrat walked back in. Deshwitat stood up and he walked out. Lily and Fuzbrat quickly moved into the stands. Deshwitat walked out and the sword quickly moved in front of him. His opponent was a old looking vampire and was carrying a coffin. "And now, my vampire hordes let's meet the competition! He's known as "The Undertaker" Santana! Little else is known about him, other than he hails from Mexico. But he finished fourth in the last V.L.T., so he'll be no easy match! But you people don't want to hear any more of my babbling, right! So let's start the bout! Deshwitat L. Rudbich vs. Santana! Fight!" the emcee yelled. Deshwitat ran at Santana and hit him.

"Exploding fist of fire," Deshwitat yelled. Lily looked at the board and smirked.

"Oh! I think we've got a fight here, kids! Now let's look at their energy points, huh?" the emcee said. Now everyone else looked at the board and gasped. "That's 14.8 points! That's not a malfunction! The board doesn't lie! That's a huge margin, my friends! Rudbich only has 14.8 to Santana's 366.4 energy points! But he doesn't seem to be letting that bother him a bit!" the emcee said before Lily tuned her out. Lily jumped down to the edge of the ring. Everyone looked at her for a second before turning their eyes back on Deshwitat who was punching Santana continuously. Santana said something and swung his coffin at Deshwitat.

"I think it's time to show you what lies on the other side of the abyss," Santana said.

"Talk won't keep you alive, wretch!" Deshwitat yelled releasing a magic spell. Santana blocked the spell and the ricochet from the blast hit the shield. A fissure opened in the shield for a moment. Santana suddenly pulled out a pair of guns.

"Say hello to my little friends!" Santana cried.

"Desh don't let the bullets hit you!" Lily cried. Deshwitat nodded and quickly moved away from the shot. The area Deshwitat had been in was blasted. Santana ran at Deshwitat and grabbed his face. He threw Deshwitat to the ground. He then put his gun right in Deshwitat's forehead. Lily smirked and then started giggling. Santana spared a moment to look at her before Deshwitat laughed.

"You laugh at death cur," Santana said.

"I was thinking that you bring your 'little friends' into the fight means you're scared to fight alone," Deshwitat smirked. "Pull the trigger dog," Deshwitat said. Santana pulled the trigger and a huge explosion came out of the gun. Lily simply looked as the smoke cleared. Deshwitat was standing holding a bullet. "A blessed silver bullet," Deshwitat smirked. Deshwitat then ran at Santana and hit him hard in the chin making his head fly up. He then slammed Santana in the stomach. Lily then looked up at the board. Deshwitat's energy level was at zero. "Baptism by fire!" Deshwitat yelled.

"Kill! Kill!" the people in the crowd cried.

"D-don't (cough) be to confident, keed. I'm not dead yet, and I still have a trick up my sleeve," Santana said.

"Your pathetic weapons have not served you well, so far, so what makes you think they'll help you now? You lack skill Santana. When two cats fight, one of them may have longer claws but if the other is a tiger, then claws mean nothing," Deshwitat said. Deshwitat then felt something beside him. He looked and the sword Lily gave him was glowing.

"Let me fight," a voice hissed from the sword. Deshwitat looked startled but nodded. The sword flew forward and slashed at Santana as he reached for his coffin. Santana barely got out of the way.

"What the?" Santana cried.

"This is a strange twist! Deshwitat's sword seems to be attacking Santana of its own accord!" the emcee cried. The sword moved to where Santana's coffin was. It flipped open the lid and everyone but Lily gasped. "Nosferatu's ghost! A nuke!" the emcee cried. The sword faced Lily.

"Sounga destroy the nuke," Lily whispered. Sounga positioned itself over the nuke and slammed itself into the device. There was a explosion and Deshwitat gasped. The explosion reached Santana and blasted him apart but before it reached Deshwitat the blast receded into Sounga. Sounga then floated back to Deshwitat's side.

"Deshwitat wins!" the emcee cried. Deshwitat walked back to the pre-fight room. There Fuzbrat and Lily walked up to him.

"What happened?" Deshwitat asked.

"Sounga is my sister's favorite sword which she lent to me," Lily said.

"Sounga is the sword of hell, it is very powerful. I am amazed it even asked you if it could fight," Fuzbrat said.

"Well we should be getting off to the victory rooms," Lily said. Lily started walked off and Deshwitat quickly followed her. Fuzbrat nodded to Draco and they followed farther behind. Lily and Deshwitat walked into the room and found two humans. One was a pretty little girl and the other was a good looking young man.

"Welcome! Please enjoy your spoils," a voice came over the intercom. Lily smirked and walked up over to the male.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked. The man nods and Lily twists his neck and bites down. The man moans and Lily slowly sucks. Deshwitat walked over to the girl and quickly pulls her head over and bites. They finish at about the same time. Lily's meal is still alive. Deshwitat's meal has slumped over. Lily moves over to the girl and touches her shoulder the girl's chest continues going up and down and her eyes flutter open. "Come," Lily say motioning to the people. Deshwitat looks at her strange. "If we kill them they won't be able to give us more blood if we take what we need and leave them life they can continue to feed us," Lily explained. They walked out and the humans followed them. They found Fuzbrat in one of the other rooms letting go of a large male. He stood up and followed her as she got up. Draco was curled up in the corner of the room. Draco got up and stretched. He then walked over to Fuzbrat. They quickly walked back to their room. They found the others there waiting for them.

"Nice battles!" Remi cried.

"They were very fun," Lily said.

"You need to work on control, Miss Fuzbrat," Draistail said. Fuzbrat's eyes flashed and she walked right up to Draistail.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"You killed the man before he could even attack," Draistail said.

"There is a problem with that?" Fuzbrat glared.

"No," Draistail looked away.

"Desh, we should go watch the next fight," Lily said.

"Why?" Deshwitat asked.

"It is Celeste's fight," Lily said. They walked out and into the stands. Celeste walked out in a cape. She was completely covered so only her face showed. She then removed the cape and held out a piece of paper. Her opponent was a black samurai named Marlowe Midius.

"Ha! You plan on beating me with a bit of paper!" Midius laughed. Celeste ripped the paper into shreds. She then started muttering.

"Fight!" the emcee cried. The paper flew up as Midius drew his sword and moved to strike Celeste. The paper formed a shield.

"You are weak and will not bother me," Celeste said calmly. The paper moved forward and cut off one of Midius' arms. Celeste then walked up to Midius. "You will not be bothering me any longer," Celeste said holding out her hand.

"Do it Celeste!" Lily called out. Celeste looked at them and smiled before returning her attention to Midius.

"Dark energy!" Celeste yelled. A blast of black energy shot from her hand and destroyed Midius. Celeste then picked up her cape and put it back on. She walked out of the ring and the paper reformed itself and followed her. Lily and Deshwitat walked back to their room.

"Remi, Enji, Prof. Do. You will need to go to Rome," Rett said. Draistail ran in.

"Deshwitat, Lily! Come on," he cried.

"What?" Deshwitat asked.

"Grey's fight," Lily said running after Draistail. Fuzbrat and Deshwitat ran after them. When they got to the stage Grey's opponent was shooting hundreds of blasts at Grey.

"Idiot doesn't know he is dead," Fuzbrat said. The smoke cleared and Grey was, of course, untouched. Grey walked up to the vampire and they fought for a few seconds. Grey then blasted the vampire apart. Lily then walked down to the arena. She didn't even glance at her opponent. She simply stamped her foot down and a chasm opened under him. Fuzbrat walked in next. Draco quickly followed her. Fuzbrat jumped on Draco's back. Her opponent was female. Fuzbrat patted Draco when the emcee called the beginning of the fight. Draco breathed fire and incinerated the vamp.

"Deshwitat your turn," Lily called out. Deshwitat walked in.

"Deshwitat's opponent is Poison Ash!" the emcee yelled. "Fight!" she cried.

"Time for fun?" Sounga asked.

"Wait," Deshwitat said. Poison Ash ran at Deshwitat and he easily hit her when she darted to his side. He then hit her as she tried to hit him from above. She summoned zombies and they all attacked Deshwitat. Deshwitat was killing them when light shot out around him. "What?" Deshwitat cried when suddenly he was in a forest. "Where are we?" Deshwitat questioned. Suddenly there was an explosion and five people shot out. "Kal!" Deshwitat cried. Deshwitat raced off in the direction Kal had taken. He saw Lilith and himself before Kal shot a blast at them. He ran in front of the blast and blocked it. "Lilith run!" Deshwitat said. Younger Deshwitat nodded and grabbed Lilith and started running. Deshwitat turned to Sounga. "Now we fight," Deshwitat said. Sounga seemed to smirk. Deshwitat looked at the direction Lilith and Deshwitat ran at for a second. He then twisted around and slashed at Kal. Kal stepped back and smirked.

"You look like the vampire but you are much stronger," Kal said. "You are trying to buy them time but aren't you forgetting something?" Kal asked.

"Nope," Deshwitat said. Kal looked behind him to the cliff and saw his servants fighting Sounga.

"What the!" Kal cried.

"Sounga! Now!" Deshwitat yelled. Sounga released the smaller male servant and turned to speed down at Kal. Kal raised his hand and Sounga slid right into his palm. Kal screamed.

"My name is Sounga," Sounga said.

"Sounga?" Kal screamed.

"The sword of Hell and your destroyer," Sounga said pulling out. Suddenly Kal's servants came back. There were people behind them.

"We are sorry master," the female servant said. The people behind them were Rett, Deshwitat and Lilith. Rett had his sword out.

"A protection spell is so hard to cast," Sounga sighed.

Ending here!


	30. Rebirth part 6

Rebirth part 6

Still not owning anything!

"So now Deshwitat you can beat on Kal all you like," Sounga said. Deshwitat kicked Kal's ass for a little bit before the world started to crumble around them.

"What happened?" Deshwitat muttered.

"Desh! It was a spell!" Lily called out. Suddenly Poison Ash cried out. Deshwitat turned to see Sounga holding her down.

"Do you wish to kill her or should I?" Sounga asked.

"She didn't do anything to me besides take me back there so you can kill her," Deshwitat said. Sounga slammed into Ash's head.

"The winner is Deshwitat!" the emcee yelled. Deshwitat walked up to Lily. Sounga followed after cleaning itself off on some guy's shirt.

"You did great my dear," Lily said. "You go to the room I will be there in a second," Lily started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Deshwitat asked.

"To talk to Celeste," Lily vanished into the crowd. Lily quickly found Celeste and Grey.

"What are you doing here?" Grey demanded.

"I was wondering if Celeste told you about your parents," Lily questioned.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"Your father killed your mother and my Deshwitat. You might also like to know that a piece of your mother's soul resides in me," Lily said. Lily then turned around to head back to her room.

"Stop," Grey said grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes?" Lily turned her head.

"What do you mean?" Grey repeated.

"About 357 years ago Kal was turned into a god and he came to kill Desh and Lilith. He killed Lilith in front of Desh. That was the moment my sister cut a piece of Lilith's soul away. Then Kal killed Desh," Lily said. "I grow tired of these fights," Lily said before she walked away.

"What did she mean?" Grey demanded.

"To get rid of the competition," Celeste said.

"Desh Fuzbrat we should wait in our room," Lily said coming from the shadows. They were in their rooms before a voice came over the system.

"An explosion has killed all the competitors except for Fuzbrat, Lily, Deshwitat, Grey and Celeste," the voice said.

"Time to play," Lily laughed.

Okay I know this is short sry!


End file.
